L'Heure de Grâce-Suite de Révélations (Fin de la trilogie)
by Allison Mentalist
Summary: Suite à une liste de suspects que le chef du FBI remet au mentaliste sur laquelle pourrait figurer John Le Rouge, celui-ci entreprend alors avec l'équipe, d'examiner les potentiels candidats parmi lesquels le célèbre tueur en série en ferait vraisemblablement partie. Cela l'amènera bien sûr à la confrontation tant espérée... (Lire la suite en début de prologue)
1. Prologue

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

J'aurais dû normalement poster la troisième partie hier mais une panne de connexion ne prévient pas. Ce sera donc pour aujourd'hui comme vous pouvez le constater. Pour vous donner une idée de cette fin de trilogie, voici le résumé dans son intégralité:

_**Suite à une liste de suspects que le chef du FBI remet au mentaliste sur laquelle pourrait figurer John Le Rouge, celui-ci entreprend alors avec l'équipe d'examiner les potentiels candidats parmi lesquels le célèbre tueur en série en ferait vraisemblablement partie. Cela l'amènera bien sûr à la confrontation tant espérée depuis le meurtre de sa famille ainsi que vers des changements personnels par rapport à sa vie privée. Le moment final est arrivé après ces nombreuses années, Patrick Jane se tient à présent face à son destin. Comment finira le jeu?**_

**Prologue:**

**La nuit s'embrume**

**Le tigre bondit de l'obscur**

**Dans la forêt des heures qui sonne celle du vengeur.**

**L'horloge qui tourne depuis l'horreur passée**

**N'a pas effacé ce jour meurtrier**

**Qui a anéanti la vie de l'éploré maudit.**

**Ton heure sombre a sonné**

**Toi le futur condamné**

**Qui a noirci mon ciel**

**Emporté mes amours éternels**

**Je t'assure du même destin cruel**

**T'annonçant le final duel.**

**Le brouillard se dissipe**

**La nuit se dévoile**

**Évinçant**** ce voile blanc**

**Qui cachait l'ombre sombre que tu es**

**Obscurcissant mon esprit**

**Qui souvent a faibli.**

**Nous combattons à présent à armes égales**

**Prépares-toi au dernier acte**

**Sachant qu'aucun de nous deux reculera**

**Je t'impose à résoudre une dernière énigme**

**Qui vaincra ?**

**L'heure de vérité est déclarée**

**Le tigre rugit dans la forêt**

**Il court, court, court sous la pleine lune éclairée**

**Je sens le jeu s'achevé**

**Car je me tiens face à toi**

**Tremble, tremble, tremble**

**Je suis l'adversaire qui va détruire ton univers.**

**L'heure sonne, je n'ai plus peur de la terreur**

**Qui gronde de tes promesses assassines**

**Le combattant est de taille**

**Te promettant de te battre**

**L'heure de grâce répond à ma bataille.**


	2. Chapter 1

Le reste des personnages principaux de l'heure de grâce:

**Wayne Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt,**

Les autres qui ne sont pas à négliger:

**Bret Stiles, Gale Bertram, Ray Haffner, Robert Kirkland, Brett Partridge, Le shérif Thomas Mc Allister.**

Vous vous demandez peut-être si il y aura un soupçon de romance? Voyons, voyons! C'est fort possible. Pour le savoir, il faudra lire cette finale.

Bon vendredi et à lundi pour le deuxième chapitre. 13 au total également.

* * *

**Huit mois se sont écoulés depuis la découverte du corps inanimé de Lorelei Martins dans cette vaste demeure. Patrick Jane a regagné officiellement, définitivement les quartiers du CBI, résolvant avec l'équipe des enquêtes criminelles qui ont suivi après ce dernier acte théâtral meurtrier de John Le Rouge. En ce lundi de fin de journée, le mentaliste se rend au FBI à la demande du chef du bureau fédéral qui l'appela la vieille.**

_**-Il faudrait que vous veniez au plus vite, j'ai à vous parler.**_

**Au bout du fil, Jane s'interrogea, surpris de cet appel, n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles.**

**_-Cela fait quelques mois déjà._ l'ayant dit sur un ton amical. _Je ne pensais entendre votre voix à nouveau._**

**_-Ah ! Comme je vous retrouve ! _amusé**

_**-Alors ! Que me vaut cet immense honneur ?**_

**Le ton devint grave, sérieux.**

_**-J'ai en ma possession quelque chose que je voudrais vous remettre qui est très important.**_

_**-De quoi s'agit-il ?**_

_**-Depuis combien de temps maintenant désirez-vous mettre la main sur John Le Rouge ?**_

**La voix du consultant signala que celui-ci se tenait sur ses gardes.**

_**-Un peu plus de dix ans.**_

_**-Je crois que la chance a tourné.**_

**Ses yeux furent frappés de stupéfaction, aucun mot ne put s'émettre de sa bouche.**

_**-Monsieur Jane ?**_

_**-Oui, oui. Je vous écoute.**_

_**-Un dossier m'a été transmis dans lequel six suspects potentiels maintenant furent regroupés, pouvant parmi, être John Le Rouge.**_

**Son teint pâlit.**

_**-Comment avez-vous obtenu ceci ?**_

_**-Je vous le dirais lorsque vous viendrez.**_

_**-Je passerais demain sans faute.**_

_**-J'en suis ravi et soulagé. Ce dossier ne doit pas être remis, vu par n'importe qui. Vous comprendrez quand je vous le montrerais.**_

_**-D'accord ! Mais vous avez dit potentiel seulement.**_

**Le chef lui coupa la parole, employant un ton inquiet.**

_**-Cette liste que je détiens, dresse les noms qui n'ont pas été sélectionnés au hasard, affirmant une solide crédibilité. Quelqu'un parmi eux est John Le Rouge, je peux vous le certifier !**_

**Jane fut abasourdi à cette annonce et en lâcha presque son téléphone cellulaire. Le regard fixe, le sang afflua dans ses veines, brûlant comme le feu, les émotions se mélangèrent, son esprit se vida, son cœur se fendit, pensant à Angela, Charlotte en se disant,**

_**« Enfin ! »**_

**La haine pour le tueur, la tristesse pour sa famille, rien ne peut plus être retenu, il est face à son destin, la partie se joue à cet instant**

**Jane cogne à la porte.**

**-Entrez ! le chef se tient debout, l'air anxieux devant lui puis s'avance pour serrer sa main. Heureux de vous voir !**

**-Moi aussi ! les deux hommes exprimant leur respect, estime mutuels éprouvés l'un envers l'autre en se tapotant sur l'épaule.**

**-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie ! une fois sur la chaise, le chef pousse en sa direction le dossier. Prenez-le !**

**Le tenant dans ses mains, le mentaliste l'ouvre, confronté à la liste, survolant les noms indiqués qui le marque toutefois, n'en revenant pas lorsqu'il voit le directeur du CBI cité, Gale Bertram. Celui-ci frotte ses yeux, le souffle coupé, demandant la raison de cette suspicion.**

**-La personne que je connais, haut placé, l'a désigné pour un motif valable. Dirigeant le bureau californien, il pourrait offrir la possibilité à John Le Rouge, d'accéder à n'importe quel renseignement vous concernant ainsi que l'équipe de l'agent Lisbon dans laquelle vous êtes intégré et vu sa position, rentré dans le fichier central. Cela peut aussi lui offrir permettre de recruter un quelconque agent qui serait ambitieux, peu de moralité, arriviste afin de servir ses intérêts comme ça l'a été de par le passé, il n'y a pas encore si longtemps encore.**

**-John Le Rouge a déjà pénétré auparavant dans le fichier central du CBI.**

**-Voilà pourquoi il a été supposé que ces deux pourraient former une seule et même identité.**

**Jane se penche sur la photo, rendant un verdict rapide.**

**-Personnellement, je ne pense pas que ce puisse être lui. Le servir à la rigueur...**

**-C'est ce que je pense également.**

**Supposition à étayer !**

**Le mentaliste rejette un coup d'œil, s'arrêtant sur Ray Haffner, un agent du CBI haut placé, qu'il connait depuis son arrivée au bureau californien d'investigation, se remémorant les suspicions de Lana par rapport à un représentant travaillant au CBI, plus étant par contre un complice du tueur en série que l'être réellement. Qui sait ? Les idées s'embrouillent néanmoins dans son esprit, préférant étudier ceci à tête reposée. Le chef du FBI lui demande ses impressions, cependant Jane ne peut se prononcer.**

**-Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, je n'ai pas d'opinion précise à cette seconde. Je suis surtout sous le choc de voir ces photos alignées de suspects que vous me présentaient, sachant qu'une de ces personnes est John Le Rouge.**

**-Je comprends.**

**Le mentaliste insiste à nouveau afin de connaître la source de celui ou celle qui a fourni ce dossier. Le patron affiche un air embarrassé, les doigts joints, le regardant furtivement avant de relever la tête.**

**-Je peux vous dire que c'est un élément intègre, fiable, ayant un poste supérieur au mien.**

**Jane devine qu'il ne veut pas dévoiler le nom de son contact qui se trouve à l'origine de ce résultat. Le regard compréhensif.**

**-Vous avez promis de préserver son identité ?**

**Le chef hoche la tête.**

**-Je n'ajouterais plus un mot. J'ai confiance en vous de toute manière. s'exprimant avec une profonde sincérité puis se lève, lui serre la main, les yeux emplis de gratitude.**

**-Comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier ?**

**-En découvrant l'individu qui se cache derrière John Le Rouge, l'arrêter afin que vous puissiez mettre en prison ce monstre qui a tué votre femme et votre fille pour qu'ensuite une paix intérieure arrive à vous apaiser.**

**L'émotion du mentaliste est palpable ainsi que sa rage de _l'arrêter_ mais à sa façon.**

**-Je ne dérogerais point du chemin qui me mènera enfin à lui. la flamme de la vengeance ressuscite dans ses yeux. Il ne sera plus un danger pour qui-que-ce soit, je vous le garantie !**

**Son ancien patron décode ce double sens, rajoutant juste.**

**-Soyez prudent, Patrick !**

**Touché, il répond, le regard fuyant.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! et quitte le bureau, le dossier sous le bras.**

**Ce soir-là, le consultant examine à la loupe les profils de chacun.**

**Bret Stiles, gourou de la secte Visualise, doué pour manipuler le mental des adeptes, les endoctrinant avec succès, facilité, caractéristiques de la personnalité qui se rapprocheraient idéalement de celles de John Le Rouge. Grande présomption.**

**Reed Smith, étonné de se pencher sur son cas ayant été tué par le tueur en série. Suspecté aussi ? Prédispositions insuffisantes pour être un criminel en puissance malgré que celui-ci avait une apparence concordant en général à celle d'un tueur récidiviste. On aurait pu le dire dans d'autres circonstances. Le nom est rayé.**

**Robert Kirkland, proche de l'affaire, une personnalité cette fois-ci obscure, mystérieuse, caractère entier, complexe parfois froid, sujet brillant, charisme approprié, capable de charmer, tromper, enrôler un futur disciple à l'esprit vulnérable, persuasif, discours posé.**

**Shérif Thomas Mc Allister, mentalité un peu filou sur les bords, pue moralement, pouvant également rallier à son ambition d'envergure modeste des personnes faibles, craintives, rédige ses propres règles comme l'a fait dernièrement John Le Rouge quand il s'adressa au CBI une semaine après avoir exécuté celle qui fut sa fidèle, jusqu'à une certaine limite.**

**Brett Partridge, enquêteur en médecine légale pour le bureau californien, connaissances irréprochables en médecine logiquement, gestes, techniques précis, fascination envers son métier, des points favorisant sa prédisposition a achever impitoyablement les victimes en lacérant leurs corps avec maîtrise, ciblant les zones qui ne leur donnent aucune chance de survivre. Comportement pouvant frôler la fantaisie, contrôlée toutefois, tempérament jeune, fougueux, déterminé.**

**L'analyse de chaque profil se complète avec la sienne qui pourrait être plus affûtée. Ce n'est qu'un commencement. Il range ensuite la liste dans le dossier marron, s'allonge sur le lit, le conservant dans ses bras puis lève les yeux vers le plafond, réfléchissant à celui qui serait véritablement John Le Rouge, l'image de Lana revenant le hanter. Jane ressent alors l'effroi que celle-ci a pu éprouver avant sa mise à mort après avoir vu le visage du tueur en série. En y songeant, cette pensée le torture émotionnellement, son esprit est assailli par ce flot d'événement qui s'enchaîne continuellement depuis un peu plus d'un an. Angela, Charlotte s'ajoutent, leur souvenir qui le fait inconditionnellement souffrir, marqué à vie. Cette nuit, l'insomnie se présente comme une adversaire redoutable.**

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, la dernière partie de cette trilogie se base sur la liste des suspects qui a un rapport bien sûr avec le dernier épisode de la saison 5 de la série, la fiction s'en inspirant. Lorsque je me suis mise à écrire Sous Couverture fin 2012, je n'aurais pensé au début que cela m'amènerait à une trilogie vu que ce n'était pas prévu. J'espère que cette finale vous plaira, l'ayant faite à ma façon l'année dernière.

**P.S: Merci de ne faire aucune révélation concernant l'identité de John Le Rouge, n'ayant encore vu la saison 6. C'est sympa à vous.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ce mardi matin, le réveil s'avère difficile, n'ayant réussi qu'à dormir durant deux heures seulement. Dur, dure, car la baisse de forme le handicap mais puise sa force dans la volonté de ne pas se laisser aller à l'abattement. A 8h40, le mentaliste arrive au CBI, le dossier tenu fermement afin de le partager avec l'équipe, les sollicitant pour un travail collectif, étant son indéfectible allié et envers qui sa confiance sera toujours inébranlable. Lisbon, rarement, fait son apparition cinq minutes plus tard, remarquant la présence de Jane, son expression soucieuse, impatiente, sa mine fatiguée par le manque constant de sommeil auquel celui-ci est abonné.**

**-Jane ! Déjà là ? puis désigne le dossier. Qu'est-ce que vous avez amené ?**

**-Verriez-vous un inconvénient à réunir tout le monde lorsque nous serons tous présents ?**

**La supérieure affiche un air interrogateur, méfiant.**

**-Pourquoi ça ?**

**-Je voudrais vous exposer des informations qui m'ont été remises.**

**-Quelles sortes d'informations ?**

**Le regard du consultant s'assombrit.**

**-Celles que j'attends depuis un peu plus de dix ans.**

**Lisbon reste immobile, son expression se fige, clignant des yeux quelques secondes après avoir repris conscience de la réalité, rattrapée par sa réactivité.**

**-Préparez-vous !**

**Quand Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt complètent le groupe, Teresa les avertit d'une réunion ce qu'ils trouvent étrange, ne disposant d'aucune enquête en cours à débattre. Toutefois, les agents la suivent sans poser de question. Une fois tous assis autour de la table, Jane prend la parole, action inhabituelle du moins de cette manière, ayant placé le dossier au milieu.**

**-Vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai réclamé que nous soyons rassemblés ? chacun le regarde, constatant que l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie, les angoissant légèrement. Son ton est sérieux. Hier, je me suis rendu au FBI, rencontrant celui qui fut mon chef. roulant des yeux ce qui signifie que le patron temporaire dont il fut sous les ordres, a eu le courage de le supporter ainsi que la chance d'avoir obtenu son estime, réciproquement. Nous nous sommes entretenus brièvement à propos de ceci, pointant du doigt la couverture marron qui abrite une liste de six suspects actuellement.**

**L'équipe écoute attentivement, Lisbon se doutant ce qui les relie. Risgby demande la raison pour laquelle ils sont suspectés. Le mentaliste fixe ses collègues un par un, l'air grave. Van Pelt le ressent.**

**-Attend ! Tu nous fais peur, là !**

**-Il y a de quoi.**

**Cho le questionne.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**IL se penche au-dessus de la grande table blanche, ouvre le dossier, dévoilant les photos des suspects potentiels que les agents contemplent. Lorsque Grace voit le nom du directeur du bureau californien, celle-ci écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite.**

**-Pourquoi Gale Bertram est fiché dessus ?**

**-Ceux que vous voyez sont suspectés d'être John Le Rouge. sans exception, l'équipe est foudroyée, choquée par cette nouvelle qui les cloue sur leur siège. Teresa demande comment le patron du bureau fédéral peut en avoir la conviction. La personne qui lui a transmis est de bonne foi.**

**-Il vous a dit qui c'était ?**

**Le mentaliste détourne un peu le regard du sien.**

**-Non mais je n'ai pas à en douter.**

**Le timbre de voix de Lisbon reste neutre sans protester.**

**-Bon !**

**Wayne détaille la fiche, réalisant à moitié, énumère les noms, s'attardant alors sur Bret Stiles, à nouveau sur le directeur du CBI, Ray Haffner, Bret Partridge.**

**-Comment une telle déduction a pu aboutir à ce raisonnement ? et relève la tête pour s'adresser à Jane. As-tu une vague idée concernant celui qui serait susceptible d'être John Le Rouge ?**

**Il grimace, signe de son manque de conviction.**

**-Pas pour l'instant, hélas ! Je creuse la question. puis fait preuve d'humour sarcastique à son égard. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me vaut cette mine resplendissante de mort-vivant! un petit sourire s'esquisse sur leurs lèvres.**

**Cho prend la parole.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

**La supérieure impose sa décision, prenant ses responsabilités, étant aux commandes de l'équipe.**

**-J'espère que vous conviendrez tous qu'il semble impératif que l'on contribue à démasquer John Le Rouge qui sévit depuis bien trop longtemps. Nous disposons de cette liste, essayons d'en faire bon usage et de démêler le vrai du faux afin que nous puissions lever le voile sur son identité réelle dans l'espoir de le stopper une fois pour toute.**

**Tous acquiescent à ses dits, dissimulant leur anxiété de plonger dans l'univers du maître des horreurs. Quand le consultant, Teresa se retrouvent seuls, les autres ayant rejoint leur poste, celle-ci le regarde, anxieuse également.**

**-Vous croyez que nous avons des chances de l'attraper ?**

**-Si vous saviez comme je patiente depuis ces nombreuses années, souhaitant ce jour où je me retrouverais face à celui qui a détruit mon existence. Je veux du concret et je ferais tout pour.**

**-Si cela arrive, nous le remettrons à la justice afin qu'il soit jugé et purger une peine de prison à perpétuité pour qu'il ne soit plus une menace pour la société ainsi que pour vous.**

**Jane sourit poliment d'une façon modérée, crispée.**

**-Vous savez que ce ne sera pas une sentence suffisante vu l'atrocité de ses crimes perpétrée.**

**Son visage se ferme.**

**-Je sais ce que vous voulez mais cela ne vous rendra pas votre famille.**

**-Non mais je les aurais vengés, je me serais vengé pour avoir détruit ce que j'avais de plus cher.**

**Le regard envers Teresa change, lui déclarant qu'elle est également. Chassant son trouble, l'occultant, elle réagit.**

**-Soyez sûr que John Le Rouge sera punis mais pas par vous ! Si il le faut je vous en empêcherais.**

**Le mentaliste ricane nerveusement.**

**-Avec tout le respect, l'amitié, la tendresse que j'ai pour vous, je suis au regret de vous informer que vous échouerez.**

**Son expression devient autoritaire, étant contrariée par ce qu'il vient de lui dire.**

**-Vous vous rendez compte de la nature terrifiante de vos propos ?**

**-Oui. Je m'en rends compte. C'est ainsi !**

**-Jane…..**

**-J'accomplirais ce qui est juste.**

**-Mais ça ne l'est pas. C'est illégal ! le ton monte, parvenant aux oreilles d'une Van Pelt soucieuse, d'un Rigsby embarrassé et de Cho maîtrisant son ressenti afin que cela ne transparaisse sur son visage.**

**-Vous ne croyez pas que ses actes abominables, commis, ne sont pas illégaux ?**

**-Bien sûr qu'ils le sont ! Votre éternelle soif de vengeance vous aveugle, vous rendant inconscient des conséquences irrémédiables ! Vous voulez finir en prison ?**

**-J'y ai déjà séjourné même si le délai fut de courte durée. Ce ne sera pas le pire, l'ayant connu.**

**Les yeux de Lisbon sont remplis de compassion par rapport à l'allusion faite vis-à-vis de sa famille, révoltée cependant de son égoïsme.**

**-Quand il s'agit de John Le Rouge, vous déraisonnez, tout se centre autour lui, vous oubliez jusqu'à l'existence des gens qui vous entourent, tiennent à vous. Vous vous sacrifierez si c'était le prix à payer pour avoir sa peau sans songer au mal que vous provoqueriez ! C'est exaspérant !**

**-Je l'admets ! Je ne suis pas mesuré lorsque cela le concerne.**

**-Et bien vous devriez apprendre !**

**Il lève les yeux au ciel, insupportant son timbre moralisateur, ne voulant qu'en faire à sa tête à nouveau.**

**-Chasser son naturel, il reviendra au galop ! puis les baisse, affrontant son regard mécontent. Je suis dans l'incapacité de modifier ce défaut. C'est ancré en moi.**

**-Je ne désire pas de carnage ! Pouvez-vous le comprendre ?**

**Le ton se radoucit.**

**-Je le comprends. Je ne souhaite pas non plus que la situation à laquelle nous allons être confrontée bascule dans le tragique.**

**-Alors soyez raisonnable !**

**Il baisse la tête, ennuyé.**

**-Je ne peux pas vous le promettre, Lisbon.**

**La déception, la colère transpirent sur son joli minois.**

**-Si il arrive quoique-ce soit, je ne vous le pardonnerais pas !**

**Cet avertissement comporte un double sens, craignant de perdre l'un de ses fantastiques coéquipiers, peu permanente, sachant de quoi il serait capable lors d'un éventuel, probable affrontement avec John Le Rouge.**

**-C'est malheureusement un risque qui doit être pris, me concernant.**

**Sur un ton sec.**

**-Parfait ! Faites comme vous l'entendez ! Je vous aurais prévenu ! et rajoute, légèrement énervée. Je m'en lave les mains ! Excusez-moi, j'ai de la paperasse qui m'attend ! et s'éclipse dans son bureau en colère contre Jane, elle-même pour lui avoir parlé de cette manière qui est justifiée toutefois et s'appuie contre la porte, cachée des regards.**

**« -_Comment le convaincre de ne pas commettre l'irréparable_ ? »**

**Elle ferme les yeux, respire profondément, libérant ses émotions qui font jaillir des sentiments enfouis qui ne peuvent plus être ignorés. L'évidence est naît.**

Vous aurez devinez des sentiments en question, un début mais le plus important domine, logiquement pour l'instant...

Je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi pour le troisième chapitre et vous souhaite une belle journée.

**P.S:**_ Thank you Nic73 to follow, again,the last part. I hope that you like it._


	4. Chapter 3

**Afin d'ouvrir une enquête officielle, Lisbon accompagnée du mentaliste, se présentent à Gale Bertram, munie de la liste pour tester par la même occasion sa réaction qui ne tarde pas à s'exprimer.**

**-Vous voulez me faire avoir une attaque cardiaque ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces balivernes ? affichant un air outré.**

**Teresa lui explique, déformant la vérité sur l'obtention de cette fiche.**

**-Après quelques recherches lancées, ceci nous a été envoyés par un informateur anonyme suite à une enquête qui a été entreprise très sérieusement vis-à-vis de John Le Rouge et dont les suspects sélectionnés correspondaient au profil du tueur.**

**Bertram offensé, sourcille.**

**-Vous croyez réellement à cette ineptie ? Regardez-moi bien ! Ai-je une tête d'assassin ?**

**Le mentaliste se montre insolent, exposant cependant une analyse lucide.**

**-Nombreux sont à avoir une apparence tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, les croyant alors inoffensifs, faussant leur jugement, trompant leur intuition ce qui nous serait inexorablement fatale. Malheureusement, aucune alerte n'est inscrite sur leur front qui signale, je suis un tueur fou en liberté, je vais vous zigouiller !**

**-Quel tact, monsieur Jane ! Dois-je le prendre pour moi ?**

**Il étire un sourire malicieux, le fixant de son regard espiègle, rieur.**

**-Vous, Lisbon, la désignant du doigt, celle-ci trouvant sa remarque injurieuse, déplacée, la contrarie, se lisant sur sa figure qui se renfrogne, le plus commun des mortels. sa supérieure racle la gorge afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait sage de se taire. Celui-ci la dévisage brièvement, faisant preuve de perspicacité puis s'adresse au directeur du CBI. Que cela ne vous offusque surtout pas ! Je m'en voudrais de vous manquer de respect.**

**-Ne vous confondez pas en excuse, ça va comme ça ! le disant sur un ton irrité, levant sa main, signe de sa patience limitée. Je voudrais savoir la raison pour laquelle on m'a nommé parmi ces suspects ?**

**Teresa prend la parole.**

**-C'est justement de ça dont nous aimerions vous parler. D'après cet informateur anonyme que l'on soupçonne d'appartenir à un réseau de service d'enquête spéciale, il est possible que l'on veuille vous nuire.**

**Gale Bertram la regarde d'un œil énigmatique.**

**-Me nuire ? Par rapport à quoi, grand dieu ? Je dirais plutôt une mascarade, oui ! le prononçant sur un ton à nouveau offensé.**

**-C'est très sérieux au contraire. se montrant crédible vu l'expression de son visage.**

**Le directeur observe, attentif, la liste, réagissant quelques secondes plus tard d'une manière vive.**

**-Lorsque je vois des noms comme l'agent Haffner, Brett Partridge ou encore le shérif Mac Allister, je trouve cette pseudo-accusation inadmissible, guignolesque !**

**Jane revient à la charge mais avec douceur.**

**-Ce qui vous ennuierez est que cela entache la réputation du bureau californien si effectivement un agent appartenant au sein des services s'avérerait être un tueur en série machiavélique. Ça ferait les choux gras de la presse et adieu l'image du défenseur des lois ! On ne peut être qu'alors anéanti face à une telle découverte.**

**Gale Bertram est légèrement agacé par les propos du consultant qui sont, ne nous en cachons pas, indéniablement vrais.**

**-Voyez-vous ! Je dirige depuis quelques années maintenant le CBI et oui, j'admets que ça serait accablant. Toutefois, ce qui entacherait notre réputation comme vous l'avez dit, est que de telles rumeurs soient colportées à tort et à travers. En conclusion, je crois que nous aurions plus de chance d'être victime de ragots au pire, les journaux s'en emparant, que d'avoir recruté un meurtrier en puissance. Vous saisissez ?**

**Le mentaliste s'incline en bon perdant curieusement.**

**-Oui, très bien. et enchaîne. Par contre, quel est votre opinion concernant les autres suspects de la liste ?**

**-A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, ils n'ont commis aucun crime à ce que je sache ! Pour moi, ceci est non avenu.**

**-Et si quelqu'un tenter de vous piéger, désirant vous faire perdre tout ce que vous possédez. Ne voudriez-vous pas que nous démêlions ce nœud ?**

**-C'est peut-être un canular que cet informateur vous a fait. Y avez-vous songé ?**

**Il se montre catégorique.**

**-Ce n'en n'est pas un.**

**-Vous ne savez rien à son propos !**

**-Pas besoin ! Mon intuition ne me fait pas défaut. présentant une attitude quelque peu hostile qui n'échappe ni à Lisbon ni au directeur du CBI qui n'insiste pas par prudence étant un homme raisonnée vu son grade ainsi que l'exemple que celui-ci se doit de donner.**

**-Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Teresa se met en avant.**

**-Ouvrir une enquête officielle afin de démêler le vrai du faux, veillant à votre sécurité.**

**-Désolé mais je ne suis pas convaincu !**

**-Monsieur, suite à ce que nous a envoyé John Le Rouge, il est aussi probable qu'il veuille s'attaquer à n'importe qui d'entre nous à présent. Ses règles ont changé. Je jeu qu'il veut entamer pourrait nous mettre en réel danger les uns après les autres, essayant de nous décimer. Nous savons de quoi John Le Rouge est capable sauf de la façon dont celui-ci s'y prendra et à quel moment.**

**-Vous pensez qu'il est peut être à l'origine de cette accusation me concernant ? Quand même ! Jane, Lisbon le fixent, impassiblement à leur tour afin de lui faire prendre conscience que cette supposition farfelue ne serait pas à écarter. Enfin, vous n'êtes pas sérieux !**

**-Si nous le sommes.**

**Le mentaliste relaxe.**

**-L'informateur en question, comme vous d'ailleurs, pensons que vous êtes hors d'état de cause et que de vous impliquer serait en prévision de vous neutraliser. John Le Rouge a toujours recouru à des jeux sadiques, vicieux. Celui-là pourrait bien s'intituler la roulette russe. Désigner, exécuter au hasard un innocent. Le barillet chargé, on le tourne, la première balle est pour vous si la gâchette est actionnée.**

**Ses paroles le glace.**

**-Votre comparaison est terrifiante !**

**Jane acquiesce, ajoutant.**

**-Et pourtant !**

**Le regard implorant, Lisbon tente de le convaincre.**

**-Monsieur, je pense qu'il est vital, urgent d'y songer. Ceci est….**

**Gale Bertram ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de poursuivre.**

**-Malgré vos arguments percutants, persuasifs et bien que je n'ignore pas vos craintes qui ne sont pas totalement insensées, personnellement, ce que je vois n'est que pure spéculation. Cette liste est certainement un canular.**

**Le consultant soulève effrontément un point véridique.**

**-Parce-que vous êtes listé ? Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher ?**

**-En partie, oui !répondant sèchement.**

**-Donc vous pensez que ceci, le montrant du doigt, insistant, ne parait pas à vos yeux une preuve à prendre en considération ?**

**-Au regret que cela vous déplaise ainsi que de vous décevoir, oui.**

**Curieusement, Jane adopte un comportement d'un homme résigné.**

**-Bon ! plie la feuille et du bout des doigts la déchire en deux morceaux sous l'ahurissement de Lisbon puis la pose sur le bureau du directeur, hébété. Je vous conseille de la déchiqueter afin de ne pas laisser de trace de notre impardonnable erreur. sans le saluer, celui-ci marche d'un pas résolu en direction de la porte, l'ouvre, sortant irrévérencieusement de la pièce.**

**Teresa le rattrape dans le couloir.**

**-Jane ! Attendez ! il ralentit une fois avoir dépassé le périmètre de Bertram. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de déchirer la liste des suspects ?**

**Le mentaliste se tourne, un demi sourire se dessine à son égard ce qui la déstabilise, perdue.**

**-Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais fait cette bêtise ? J'ai pris mes précautions avant. puis reprennent leur marche, se dirigeant vers la sortie.**

**-Vous voulez dire que vous en avez fait une copie ?**

**-Votre perspicacité m'enchante !**

**-Oh ! Vous êtes exaspérant ! Pourquoi cette mise en scène alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte ?**

**Jane s'arrête brusquement.**

**-De pouvoir tendre le piège que j'ai en tête.**

**Celle-ci marque un moment de recul.**

**-Un piège ? De quelle sorte ?**

**Son visage s'égaye comme celui d'un enfant, concoctant un tour facétieux.**

**-Si je vous le dis, que devient l'effet de surprise ! et redémarrent leur marche en s'orientant vers la place où la voiture est garée.**

**-Vous savez que j'ai une sainte horreur de vos surprises surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de les mêler à une enquête !**

**-Je sais. C'est pour cette raison que je préfère vous la réserver à la dernière minute.**

**D'un pas énervé, Lisbon se poste devant lui, autoritaire.**

**-Certainement pas ! Vous avez intérêt à me le dire maintenant !**

**Il prend cet ordre au premier degré volontairement pour la joie de la faire enrager, éprouvant cette satisfaction infantile, stimulante bien qu'amusante de jouer, l'agaçant avec elle, qui dure depuis des années.**

**-Sur le parking ?**

**-Jane ! Vous êtes horripilant ! le disant cette fois-ci sur un ton sournoisement calme.**

**Le mentaliste continue à jouer les imbéciles.**

**-Oh ! la supérieure accélère la cadence. Arrivant à la voiture, celle-ci ouvre la portière, la referme, ne l'autorisant pas à monter. Enfin, Lisbon !**

**Elle baisse la vitre.**

**-Pas avant que vous me mettiez au parfum !**

**Cela agrandit son sourire espiègle, riant mesurément.**

**-Quelle puérilité ! C'est une facette de votre personnalité que je ne connaissais pas !**

**Cette réflexion l'agace.**

**-Oh, ça suffit, Jane !**

**Il tend ensuite d'ouvrir la portière du côté passager, n'y parvenant pas.**

**-Allez, Lisbon ! Ouvrez-moi maintenant ! Ce petit jeu a assez duré.**

**Teresa étire un sourire satisfait également, jubilant.**

**-Tiens, tiens ! Lorsque vous n'êtes pas le maître du jeu ça vous amuse moins.**

**-Si je vous dis oui, vous m'ouvrirez ?**

**-Je vous ouvrirais si vous acceptez de me révéler ce que vous mijoter. Autrement, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà songer à rentrer à pied au CBI.**

**Il affiche un air hypocritement contrarié, le regard suppliant.**

**-Vous ne feriez pas ça ?**

**Lisbon sort la tête par la vitre.**

**-Je vais me gêner !**

**Le mentaliste ne peut qu'abdiquer, consentant à sa demande sous un ciel automnal et frappe à la vitre.**

**-Je vais tout vous dire alors. celle-ci déverrouille la serrure de la portière, monte puis s'installe sur le siège confortablement. Vous êtes une chipie finalement ! une remarque évidemment taquine.**

**Au moment de démarrer, Teresa lui répond, esquissant un petit sourire.**

**-Une chipie ? Vous avez de la chance que je sois comme vous dites, une chipie, gentille. il hoche la tête, la balançant légèrement de gauche à droite, attestant de sa précision. Sur la route, Lisbon repose la question, adoucie. Vous allez me racontez ce que vous avez à l'esprit à propos de votre piège ?**

**-Ici ?**

**-Ne recommencez pas ! Je peux vous laisser livrer à vous-même sur le bas-côté de la route.**

**Il sourit, baissant la tête et la relève.**

**-Je vais tout vous expliquer. concentrée sur la conduite, Teresa répond qu'elle est toute ouïe. Je veux provoquer une réaction en chaîne.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Gale Bertram est le premier que j'ai testé. Les autres seront les suivants.**

**-Attendez, attendez ! Vous comptez intervenir auprès d'eux de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui ?**

**-Ah ! Non ! C'est là toute l'ingéniosité ! Je vais les prendre en délicatesse, avec tact, sournoiserie.**

**-Vu le petit numéro que vous avez joué devant le directeur du CBI, si vous en venez à les asticoter, harceler, votre comportement risque de remonter jusqu'à ses oreilles.**

**Sa tête se tourne vers la sienne.**

**-Vous pensez réellement qu'ils iront se plaindre ?**

**-Jane ! N'importe quel citoyen en vient à ce recours lorsqu'il se sent persécuté.**

**-Vous vous trompez ma chère.**

**Ses yeux s'écarquillent, ne partageant pas son opinion.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?**

**-Chacun à quelque chose à se reprocher.**

**-Quoi donc ?**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous certain de ce que vous avancez ?**

**-Tout humain a toujours un moment ou à un autre quelque chose à se reprocher de plus ou moins grave. La plupart du temps c'est anodin. En ce qui les concerne, vu le statut social qui les représente et qu'ils soient suspectés d'être un tueur en série, j'en déduis que tous cachent des secrets à grande échelle plus ou moins reluisants dans leur fond de tiroir.**

**Cette théorie la fait sourire.**

**-Votre imagination est débordante !**

**-C'est vexant venant de votre bouche.**

**-Ne le prenez pas mal ! La plupart du temps vous avez raison.**

**-Je tiens à rectifier. Chaque fois.**

**-Chaque fois ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Il vous est arrivé de vous tromper je vous signale.**

**-Pas lorsque j'analyse le comportement de gens suspects.**

**-Oui, Jane. Je le reconnais ! Admettons !**

**-Ah ! Là c'est mieux !**

**-Continuez, je vous prie !**

**-Je vais leur faire perdre leurs moyens en leur faisant croire à chacun que nous avons découvert l'identité de John Le Rouge mais juste à la fin du jeu.**

**-Du jeu ?**

**-Jusqu'à présent, c'est lui qui a toujours mené la danse. Pas cette fois-ci ! Je vais le prendre à son propre jeu, celui de la manipulation. Sans vouloir me vanter, je peux largement rivaliser avec John Le Rouge.**

**La voiture ralentie, Lisbon se gare sur le bas-côté de la route, peu emballée par cette perspective. Le consultant est étonné.**

**-Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ?**

**Elle le regarde.**

**-Cette idée est complètement délirante !**

**-Je ne trouve pas.**

**-Si vous ne la trouvez pas, tout va bien ! s'exprimant sur un ton ironique.**

**-Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?**

**-Jane ! Je ne fais pas confiance à John Le Rouge. Qui vous dit qu'il ne vous devancera pas ?**

**-Malheureusement, je ne peux pas l'affirmer.**

**Teresa hausse légèrement le ton.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas en être resté à ce que nous avions décidé ? Enquêter secrètement sans que Bertram soit mis au courant ! Quand j'y repense, notre intervention était une faute grossière !**

**-Du moment qu'il fait partie lui aussi des suspects, je n'écarte pas l'hypothèse que notre directeur soit un traître. Il n'échappe pas au jeu.**

**-Tout ce qui vous importe est de mettre la main sur John Le Rouge ! Les dangers, embûches vous vous en fouettez !**

**Son visage se ferme.**

**-Non. C'est faux ! la regardant, les yeux brillants, celle-ci détournant son regard, refusant que ses sentiments la submerge.**

**-Comment voulez-vous que l'on procède alors ?**

**Il se ressaisit.**

**-Comme nous l'avions décidé au début ! Enquêter en secret sans se faire prendre.**

**Elle redémarre la voiture.**

**-Vous aimez les complications !**

**-Cela pimente le jeu !**

**-Je vous en foutrais, moi, de pimenter le jeu !**

**Le mentaliste met son charme en avant.**

**-Ne soyez pas rancunière ! **

**Lisbon se montre conciliante.**

**-Vous croyez que nos efforts vont aboutir cette fois ?**

**Sa conviction se lit dans le bleu de ses yeux ainsi que cette inconsumable vengeance, une pensée surtout qui se joint pour sa femme, sa fille sans oublier par ailleurs l'agent Ganaëlle avec qui il a partagé la même souffrance que la sienne et plus. L'heure du sphinge a sonné.**

***Définition du sphinge :**

**Dans la mythologie grecque, le sphinge représentait un monstre ayant la tête, poitrine d'une femme, le corps d'un lion, les ailes d'un aigle qui arrêtait les voyageurs qui se rendaient à Thèbes, les dévorant s'ils ne parvenaient pas à résoudre l'énigme qu'il leur posait.**

**_Sens figuré_**** : Personnage énigmatique, cruel, mystérieux (correspondant pour moi, personnellement à John Le Rouge)**


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord merci aux lecteurs silencieux de différents pays de lire cette troisième, dernière partie de fiction. ainsi que ta fidélité depuis le début, chère Juju. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 4 et vous dis à lundi. Le CBI est à présent plus soudé que jamais. Bon week-end.

**En ce matin d'une nouvelle ère, l'équipe au complet débute la mission qui consiste à démasquer John Le Rouge, entreprenant des recherches ciblées, approfondissant chaque profil proposé qui ne sera pas une mince affaire à résoudre. Tout se joue à partir d'aujourd'hui, l'accomplissement de leur dur labeur ne dépend qu'eux, redoublant de prudence afin que personne ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qui se trame en secret. La discrétion est le maître mot à cet ordre du jour.**

**« -_Que la chance soit avec vous _! »**

**Par ailleurs, Jane s'inquiète toutefois par rapport à ce que le tueur a clamé, être au courant de la liste qu'il possède. Comment l'a-t-il découvert ? Ne serait-il pas à l'origine de cette liste de suspects ? Son piège doit impérativement fonctionner afin de le faire tomber. Il se rappelle du dvd envoyé par celui-ci sur lequel John Le Rouge avertissait que ses meurtres recommenceraient de plus belle. **

******Quand refrappera-t-il? **

******Retour à cette fameuse liste. Parmi les sept prévus au départ, un nom fut déjà rayé, Reed Smith, ex-coéquipier de Mancini, assassiné par le tueur célèbre comme son collègue après avoir découvert que Gabe Mancini était un de ses complices, exécuté pour que l'agent n'en révèle rien. A présent, six restent en course, le mentaliste pensant au prochain qui pourra être éliminé de cette liste, espérant que cela arrive rapidement, pressé d'en finir et de se retrouver confronté à son ennemi juré. Chaque portrait ayant été agrandi, divisé, est alors exposé sur un grand tableau magnétique. Réunis autour de la table, l'analyse commence dans le quartier général qui n'a été qu'investi par l'équipe, ne craignant d'être dérangé durant cette première journée de ce week-end, choisi sciemment afin que personne ne puisse les surprendre, ne pouvant mettre à la vue de quiconque, cette exposition de photos vu le risque qu'ils encouraient par la suite. La discrétion étant de rigueur, la réunion fut fixée la veille, se faisant passer le mot afin de se rejoindre en fin de matinée secrètement, passant entre les filets de la vidéo de surveillance en la désactivant momentanément sans que le gardien s'en aperçoive. On peut faire confiance à l'habileté, connaissances techniques du talentueux mentaliste, le génie au bout des doigts, poursuivant d'ailleurs sur cette lignée concernant l'enquête non officielle que celui-ci s'est approprié avec le soutien de ces formidables agents, ses uniques, sincères alliés. Il se lève, s'avance vers le tableau, pointe le profil de Bret Stiles, récapitulant. Les traits de sa personnalité sont décortiqués bien qu'on les connaisse déjà. S'ajoute à cela, plusieurs méfaits commis dont certains graves à son actif. Commanditer un meurtre, accusé de fraude, commandant son petit monde en déléguant. Le gourou de visualise serait plus enclin à ordonner qu'à exécuter au lieu de se salir les mains. Du point de vue de Jane, il ne pourrait être incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Probabilité d'être proche du tueur, preuve qu'il a obtenu.**

**Gale Bertram**** : Peu d'aspects négatifs de comparaisons avec John Le Rouge. Néanmoins, possibilité de le renseigner, complice potentiel afin de servir les intérêts du démoniaque, théorie personnelle du consultant.**

**Ray Haffner**** : Agent de supervision du patron du CBI, aspirant à travailler désormais en tant que détective privé dans une agence d'enquêtes privées. Point important, membre de visualise. Jane fait part de ce que Bret Stiles lui avait raconté lors de leur dernière entrevue à propos du court séjour du tueur en série dans un temple de méditation, en décodé, une secte. Le lien qui les unit s'avère plus que troublant. Fut également un agent du FBI, travaillant dans la division du crime organisé, expert en écoute électronique, techniques de surveillance créatives. Des qualités suffisantes pour pirater le système informatique du bureau californien comme John Le Rouge l'avait fait auparavant. Suspect qui se démarque fortement des autres pour tous ces détails.**

**Shérif Thomas Mc Allister**** : Collaborant lors d'une affaire criminelle, complément apportés sur ses traits de caractère que le mentaliste avait en sa possession. Rien à ajouter.**

**Robert Kirkland**** : Ami du chef californien, Alexa Shultz, complice possible aussi du tueur, étant apparemment à sa poursuite depuis 2004.**

**Il n'y a pas si longtemps, deux mois environ, alors que les deux hommes s'étaient croisés dans le couloir du CBI, le consultant l'ayant involontairement bousculé, s'excusant, Kirkland s'était brièvement arrêté en lui demandant si il était Patrick Jane, celui-ci répondant oui. A ce moment ils se serrèrent la main, le mentaliste posa cette question, intrigué.**

**-_Je vous connais_ ?**

**L'homme répondit énigmatiquement.**

**-_Non. Mais moi si_.**

**Contact assez déstabilisant qui vous amène à cogiter.**

**Pour terminer, Bret Partridge : Semble éprouver une admiration macabre envers le bourreau, déteste les médiums, parait avoir une forte aversion pour Jane, aucun respect également en ce qui concerne ses capacités d'observation, étant conscient de ce ressentiment certainement dû à l'appellation donnée lorsque le consultant lui répondit.**

**-_Vous n'êtes qu'une goule_ ! présent alors sur une scène de crime qui s'était déroulée dans la maison de la victime de sexe féminin, retrouvant son corps dans la chambre dont le meurtrier avait voulu mettre sur le dos de John Le Rouge, son crime commis en l'imitant. Jane avait deviné, grâce à de petites erreurs, que le coupable n'était qu'un copieur. Etant en divergence d'opinion, l'insolent traita Partridge de ce nom.**

**Le suspect connait, cite la littérature classique comme Moby Dick, Charles Dickens, goûts partagés avec le tueur.**

**-Coïncidence ? soulève-t-il.**

**Surtout rancunier, ressentant de l'antipathie. Rigsby réagit.**

**-En insultant n'importe qui, tu peux t'en faire un ennemi.**

**Le mentaliste en convient.**

**-Très juste !**

**Lisbon marmonne, l'expression neutre.**

**-Cela ne serait pas la première fois !**

**Quelques secondes après, Cho se questionne.**

**-Pourquoi Reed Smith était sur la liste des suspects vu qu'il est mort ? Jane conclu que cette liste sur laquelle tous ceux qui ont été nommés doit dater de plus d'un an. La personne qui l'a transmis au chef du FBI devait être au courant de son décès ?**

**-La preuve vu que l'on a apposé une croix sur la photo.**

**-Justement ! Tu parles d'une délicatesse !**

**-La tâche est ingrate de toute façon !**

**Rigsby le questionne au sujet des six autres.**

**-Comment va-t-on procéder en ce qui les concerne ?**

**Le mentaliste regarde Lisbon d'une manière complice puis va se rasseoir, la supérieure les aiguillant par rapport à ça.**

**-Nous allons les interroger un par un afin de mettre en avant le motif de notre présence sans brusquerie. Nous devons maîtriser cette enquête tout en finesse, se montrer le plus diplomate possible en jouant la carte de la transparence mais aussi, les traits du visage se ferment, se retrouvant sous la contrainte d'ajouter ce qu'elle n'a jamais approuvé, celle de la manipulation. chaque agent est surpris de l'entendre dire ça, le remarquant. Je sais, c'est une tactique que j'ai toujours critiqué, n'étant pas une adepte de ce principe, jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction du consultant qui affiche un air innocent, peu réjouie de ce genre de pratique mais vu les circonstances nous allons faire une entorse au règlement.**

**Jane répond à ceci avec une pointe d'ironie sur un ton amical.**

**-Vous m'honorez !**

**Teresa esquisse un petit sourire polie.**

**-C'est parce-que nous n'avons pas d'autres alternatives.**

**-Cela ne vous oblige en rien à prendre exemple sur ma fâcheuse manie.**

**Elle fait alors étrangement preuve de souplesse d'esprit.**

**-Ma fois ! Ça peut être instructif, divertissant même si nous ne sommes pas initiés à cette discipline.**

**Cette réponse le fait sourire joyeusement.**

**-Je sens que vous n'allez pas être déçue ! Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner un cours accéléré ? s'adressant à tous, Lisbon refusant toutefois.**

**-Non, merci ! On se débrouillera sans vous.**

**Van Pelt se montre peu confiante.**

**-J'ai jamais fait ça.**

**-Ne vous en faites pas ! Ecoutez juste votre instinct ! Vous ferez ça très bien ! et anticipe la réaction du mentaliste, amusé. Je ne veux pas vous entendre! Nous nous passerons de tout commentaire de votre part. Lisbon en vient ensuite à répartir les groupes. Rigsby, Van Pelt, vous vous occuperez du shérif Mc Allister, Cho, moi et Jane de Brett Partridge.**

**Le consultant lève le doigt afin d'émettre une opposition.**

**-Euh ! Si je peux me permettre, je n'ai pas tellement envie de vous suivre.**

**-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?**

**-Premièrement, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le grand amour entre nous vu son antipathie probante. Je ne suis pas disposé à le supporter. Deuxièmement, j'avais idée de rendre une petite visite chez visualise si vous êtes d'accord.**

**-Que je le sois ou pas ne changera en rien votre décision, je suppose ?**

**-Bien vu ! la pointant de l'index.**

**-Donc, inutile de m'y opposer et je ne le ferais pas. par un geste, elle l'encourage. Allez-y ! puis celui-ci se lève, la remerciant.**

**-Merci, Lisbon !**

**S'étonnant de le voir sur le départ, cette réunion n'étant qu'une mise au point à propos de la stratégie à employer, lui demande où il va. Il écarquille les yeux, les roulants.**

**-Chez visualise.**

**-Maintenant ?**

**-L'avenir appartient à ceux qui démarre tôt !**

**-Nous aurions convenu de nous y attaquer en début de semaine prochaine.**

**-Ne changer rien à vos projets ! se montrant arrangeant. Ma visite n'est pas officielle. Ce n'est pas Patrick Jane consultant au CBI qui se rend là-bas, seulement un simple visiteur qui vient en ami.**

**Cet adjectif la fait sourire nerveusement, le trouvant excessif.**

**-En ami ?**

**-Oui, bon ! Pas ami au sens propre du terme plus dans l'esprit homme de paix.**

**-Bien évidemment ! le disant ironiquement.**

**Rigsby lui demande quel motif il va implorer. Jane, mains dans les poches, faussement modeste, joue les incertains.**

**-Oh ! J'improviserais.**

**Connaissant sa capacité à faire preuve d'une remarquable éloquence ainsi qu'à manipuler, l'équipe en sourit. Tandis qu'ils finissent sans lui, le mentaliste conduit jusqu'au centre, arrivant plus tard, confiant, s'armant de son éternel audace qui lui permet de dépasser le périmètre de l'accueil, gardé, qui rencontre chaque fois quelques difficultés vu la vigilance, méfiance constante des disciples employés au sein de la secte. Etant prévenu par l'inopinée venue du visiteur surprise, Bret Stiles reste serein comme il en a l'habitude, curieux de connaître la raison de sa présence, l'accueillant cordialement en se levant de son siège de seigneur. Le jeu commence.**

**-Patrick ! C'est un réel plaisir que de vous revoir !**

**-J'espère que ma visite ne vous importune pas au moins ?**

**-Bien sûr que non ! Je vous aurais déjà raccompagné sinon. le gourou lui propose de s'asseoir, employant un ton étrangement enjoué. Vous êtes venu me dire un petit bonjour en ce samedi ? Je pensais que vous réserviez vos week-ends à des occupations beaucoup plus distrayantes.**

**-Oh ! Je dois vous avouer que j'ai peu de distractions dans ma vie. Néanmoins, venir chez visualise en est une. Je dirais même que je comparerais ça à une sortie culturelle très enrichissante.**

**Stiles le scrute suite à ces paroles, adoptant une attitude neutre, réaction calme.**

**-Sortie culturelle ? Je devrais sans doute envisager d'organiser une journée porte ouverte.**

**-Je ne pense pas que ça vous plairez que des étrangers s'infiltrent un peu partout.**

**-Mais je n'ai rien à cacher si c'est ce que vous insinuez . souriant, une arme de défense, dynamisé cependant par cette confrontation qu'il prend toujours pour un jeu quand celui-ci se retrouve face à Jane.**

**-C'est vous qui le dites ! le disant d'une manière effrontée.**

**-Que pourrais-je cacher que vous n'ayez pas découvert ?**

**-Oh ! Vous savez rien n'est jamais découvert intégralement. L'humain est très malin pour dissimuler ce qu'il y a de plus mystérieux, parfois inattendu, s'exprimant avec désinvolture, détachement, afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons concernant sa motivation obscur. Vous en conviendrez, j'en suis certain ! Nous sommes doués à analyser le comportement d'individu secrètement rongé par la culpabilité quelle que soit sa nature.**

**Son regard affronte le sien, rivalise afin de tenter de déceler une émotion qui serait susceptible de le trahir ce qui est presque impossible tant Bret Stiles a appris à les contrôler, étant le cas à cette seconde. Ceci l'amuse toutefois.**

**-N'essayeriez-vous pas de me faire avouer un acte que je n'ai pas commis ?**

**Le mentaliste affiche un air malicieux, une naïveté simulée, étirant un sourire gracieux.**

**-Qu'allez-vous imaginer ! C'est histoire de discuter !**

**Le gourou sourit à son tour, comprenant son manège.**

**-Vous êtes un petit malin, Patrick !**

**Il acquiesce à sa remarque jovialement.**

**-J'admets que ce trait de ma personnalité qui fait partie intégrante de moi est un de mes points forts.**

**-Cela peut déplaire.**

**-Vous savez, il y a pire comme défaut.**

**Le fondateur de visualise le fixe énigmatiquement, déstabilisant partiellement Jane suite à la réponse formulée.**

**-Le pire des défauts qui n'est pas concevable en ce monde est la déshumanisation. Choisir de servir le mal au lieu du bien. Qu'en pensez-vous, Patrick ?**

**Son expression redevient sérieuse.**

**-Nous partageons la même opinion.**

**Stiles enchaîne sur la nature de sa visite, adoptant un comportement plus décontracté comme si de rien n'était, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, imperturbable.**

**-Dites-moi tout maintenant ! Votre politique n'est-elle pas non plus de jouer franc-jeu ?**

**Il hoche la tête et revient alors à la précédente discussion que celui-ci avait eu il y a plusieurs mois.**

**-Vous me le proposez si ouvertement ! D'accord ! Vous m'avez parlé de cette brève retraite spirituelle que John Le Rouge a faite, la façon dont il s'est présenté à vous et ce que vous m'avez dit avant mon départ concernant les quatre chefs du CBI qui se sont succédé.**

**-Oui. Je m'en souviens. lui répondant, attentif. Que voulez-vous me demander d'autre ?**

**Le mentaliste sort une copie de la liste des noms, gardée, la pose sur le bureau puis la pousse vers lui. Le gourou la regarde sans sourciller et éclate de rire.**

**-Vous blaguez, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Pas du tout !**

**-Enfin, Patrick ! Vous voulez m'humiliez ?**

**Ses yeux l'observe, interrogateur.**

**-Vous humiliez ?**

**-N'est-ce pas humiliant de me retrouver sur une liste de suspects qui n'ont pas le charisme de John Le Rouge ?**

**-Vous voulez dire qu'aucun ne pourrait l'être ? C'est ça ?**

**-Je n'ai pas dit ça. En tout cas, je vaux mieux que de me voir être suspecté d'être un machiavélique tueur en série. Tant que vous y êtes, accusez-moi de me servir de visualise comme une couverture qui couvrirait mes actions diaboliques. Vous croyez vraiment que je me salirais les mains ?**

**Jane le scrute à son tour.**

**-Visualise pourrait couvrir à la perfection vos œuvres meurtrières.**

**-Alors, là ! se montrant presque offusqué. Vous me sidérez ! Ce que vous pensez est offensant!**

**-Mais pas impossible, vous en convenez !**

**-Je reconnais que chaque tueur se sert toujours d'un alibi. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai bâti toute ma vie sur ce centre en y consacrant toute ma volonté, mon énergie afin d'offrir un lieu de quiétude qui permettrait d'épargner aux gens fatigués de ce monde de folie, de se recueillir dans une atmosphère apaisante, promettant un quotidien bien meilleur, supportable. Tous ceux qui nous ont rejoint ont trouvé le bonheur grâce à visualise. Vous pensez franchement que je me serais démené autant pour détruire cette osmose que j'ai construit, acquis pendant de nombreuse années ? Non, Patrick.**

**-Votre discours est très convaincant ! Toutefois, chaque meurtrier se cache derrière une deuxième face mais je ne vous vois pas dans le rôle d'un tueur en série et particulièrement celui de John Le Rouge. Le vôtre est bien plus crédible, vous allant comme un gant.**

**-Heureux de vous l'entendre dire !**

**-Vous savez, je ne suis pas complètement aveugle.**

**-Oh ! Je le sais ! Vous êtes quelqu'un d'unique, ayant une vive intelligence ainsi qu'une fine perspicacité, intuition. Très rare de nos jours !**

**Il se montre flatté.**

**-Merci ! puis Stiles pose la question ultime, comme prêt à des révélations.**

**-Vous revenez à la charge pour me demander qui est John Le Rouge parmi les suspects que vous m'avez présenté ?**

**L'air du mentaliste devient grave.**

**-Vous êtes prêt à me le dire ?**

**Le gourou le regarde fixement sans émettre un son, ce mutisme durant quelques secondes qui sont extrêmement angoissantes pour Jane, anxieux d'entendre un nom éventuel révélé. Le suspense semble interminable.**

**-Lorelei Martins.**

**-Que cache cette réponse ?**

**-Absolument rien ! Mais peut vous éclairer davantage sur John Le Rouge.**

**-Toute information est bonne à prendre ! se montrant disposé à entamer ce sujet.**

**-Comment la perceviez-vous lors de son vivant ? le mentaliste écarquille les yeux, n'échappant pas à son interlocuteur. Je lis les journaux comme tout le monde. Que croyez-vous ?**

**-Non, non. Ne vous méprenez pas ! C'est juste que vous voyant à l'abri des horreurs de la vie, je suis surpris de vous entendre dire ça.**

**-Il faut bien s'informer ! Etre déconnecté de choses matérielles, futiles est différent.**

**-C'est vrai ! acquiesçant.**

**-Alors ? Dites-moi !**

**-Résignée, fataliste, docile, aveuglée par sa confiance illimitée, obéissance qu'elle vouée à celui-ci, prête à n'importe quel sacrifice y compris sacrifier la sienne, le comprenant lorsque je me suis retrouvé en tête à tête après son arrestation au CBI suite à ce que Lorelei m'avait répondu, acceptant éventuellement la sentence que lui a inéluctablement réservé John Le Rouge.**

**Bret Stiles est séduit.**

**-Bonne analyse ! ajoutant. Cette attitude ne vous rappelle rien ? Obéir aveuglement sans se poser de questions, acceptant son sort, exécutant des ordres abominables, n'arrivant à discerner le bien du mal. Réfléchissez, Patrick !**

**-La manipulation mentale après l'enrôlement d'un individu facilement manipulable, cela va s'en dire, endoctrinant son esprit pour le réduire à la condition d'un pantin. Ces bons petits soldats sont regroupés en masse dans les sectes.**

**Le gourou pose son index sur sa bouche qu'il tapote, disant seulement.**

**-Voilà ! rectifiant les dernières réflexions faites par Jane avec politesse malgré que le fondateur n'approuve pas cette appellation, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Par contre, le mot secte ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, quasiment inexistant à mon monde.**

**Le regard expressif du consultant réagit peu sévèrement à cette rectification qui pour sa part est fausse.**

**-Comme il vous plaira !**

**-Je sais ce que vous pensez.**

**-Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance à présent.**

**Cette répons le rassure, l'étonne, n'insistant pas.**

**-Bien ! Donc poursuivons !**

**-A vous l'honneur !**

**-John Le Rouge exerce en pratique ce qui l'acquiert en théorie mais vous le savez déjà ! le mentaliste hoche la tête, haussant les épaules, l'air de dire.**

**« -_Désolé ! Vous ne m'apprenez rien de nouveau_ ! »**

**Savez-vous par ailleurs de quelle façon ce genre d'adepte prêt à tout est recruté ?**

**-Je dirais en leur promettant le pouvoir pour les hommes en général vu que certains de ses complices sont plus ou moins haut placés. En ce qui concerne les femmes, en outre Lorelei Martins, il les hypnotise par son éloquence, charme qui serait plus cérébral malgré sa bonne impression vestimentaire qui peut très bien séduire également, rassuré, détecte leur vulnérabilité, les met en confiance, s'exprimant sur un ton réconfortant, soulève avec justesse leurs problèmes existentiels dont certains insurmontables les ont affaiblis parfois gravement, provoquant une fêlure émotionnelle, les atteignant profondément au point de ne pas pouvoir les affronter, combattre. Des âmes en perdition. Quand toutes ces données sont rassemblées, il peut alors avec habileté, facilité les enrôler, parvenant à avoir de l'ascendant sur ces esprits égarés, manipulant leurs émotions, éloignant petit à petit leur bonne conscience, incapable de raisonner, rendant lentement mais sûrement, leur cerveau inopérationel comme si les pauvres innocents avaient été lobotomisés. Les hommes se sentent aussi redevables donc se plient à ses volontés. Les femmes le sont également mais à la limite de l'ensorcèlement, passant à l'acte par un étrange, indéfinissable amour éprouvé afin de prouver fidélité, dévotion illimitée. Elles sont esclaves de sa soumission et le pire est qu'elles ne se rendent même pas compte, considérant cela comme une preuve d'amour, de loyauté. De toute façon, ils finissent exécutés, n'étant que des marionnettes articulées, jetables. Personne ne peut se soustraire à son emprise.**

**Bret Stiles est épaté.**

**-Waouh ! Vous êtes stupéfiant !**

**Jane joue les gênés, souriant comme un enfant timide.**

**-J'ai la chance d'avoir reçu de bons gênes. Vous devez ensuite développer ce qui vous a été donné. Ce n'est qu'une question d'apprentissage.**

**-Grâce surtout à votre acuité mentale.**

**Il sourit de la même manière, roulant des yeux.**

**-Attention ! Ma tête va enfler.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Cela ne vous arrivera pas. **

**Alors ! Excepté votre analyse sans faille, quelle est la deuxième façon ?**

**-Vous mettez mon savoir à l'épreuve, là !**

**Le gourou ricane.**

**-C'est parce-que je ne m'en lasse pas. Allez ! Lancez-vous !**

**-Il les repère rien qu'en les observant, détaillant leur apparence. On apprend beaucoup extérieurement.**

**-Bien vu ! J'ai quelque chose pour vous, Patrick.**

**Jane le regarde avec des yeux d'enfant, intrigué cependant, à qui l'on a réservé un cadeau surprise.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-Ah ! Ah ! Patience !**

**Bret Stiles se lève, se dirige vers son long, imposant meuble de rangement, ouvre un grand tiroir dans lequel sont rangés de multiples dossiers, en prend un, tous classés par ordre alphabétique, referme puis fièrement, s'avance vers le mentaliste, lui tend et va se rasseoir, impatient de voir la réaction de celui-ci qui consulte la première page, abasourdi.**

**-Lorelei a fréquenté visualise ?**

**-C'est un bien grand mot ! Disons qu'elle s'est portée volontaire pour participer à deux programmes qui étaient en plein développement.**

**-Lesquels ?**

**-Malheureusement, comme vous le savez, tout projet présent ou passé reste confidentiel. Ceci fait partie de notre clause de confidentialité.**

**-Il y a prescription depuis.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec vous mais je ne peux pas la briser.**

**-Racontez-moi tout !**

**-C'est un de mes serviables bras droit qui s'en est occupé. Pour être franc avec vous, elle lui a été confiée d'office vu le concept des programmes.**

**-Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit lors de notre dernière entrevue ?**

**-A votre avis, Patrick ? Le moment n'était pas venu. Maintenant que John Le Rouge l'a tué, j'ai le droit de vous en informer.**

**-Est-ce sont là les nouvelles règles ?**

**-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.**

**Le consultant étire un sourire crispé.**

**-Oh ! Si vous le savez !**

**Bret Stiles le regarde avec sincérité.**

**-Je vous jure que non.**

**-Comment s'appelait votre bras droit ?**

**-Son nom ne vous sera d'aucune utilité.**

**-Vous m'avez déjà dit la même chose précédemment.**

**-C'est pour cela que je vous le redis. Cela ne vous apportera aucun élément nouveau. Juste une pièce inclassable de plus qui vous induirait en erreur. Faites-moi confiance !**

**-Comme la dernière fois ?**

**-Je ne vous ai pas trompé.**

**Il acquiesce.**

**-Combien de temps Lorelei est restée ?**

**-Moins d'un mois. Elle est venue comme elle est repartie.**

**-Seule ?**

**-Si ils repartent, ce qui ne se produit pratiquement jamais sauf exception, c'est toujours seul.**

**-Votre bras droit est resté ?**

**-Bien sûr ! Que croyez-vous !**

**-Fait-il encore partie de visualise ?**

**-Tous font parties de visualise.**

**Le mentaliste perce à jour ce sous-entendu, décodant selon lui son sens.**

**-Ce qui signifie qui n'en fait plus partie.**

**Le gourou répond avec décontraction.**

**-Je n'ai pas dit ça.**

**-Mais moi je le dis.**

**-Comme bon vous semble !**

**Jane esquisse un sourire satisfait. Le téléphone sonne, mettant ainsi fin à cet entretien.**

**-Désole, Patrick ! Je dois interrompre cette stimulante conversation. les deux hommes se lèvent, se serrent la main, donnant à Jane le dossier. Gardez-le ! Cadeau !**

**-Merci ! ne pouvant qu'exprimer sa gratitude. Avant de partir, il lui demande d'éclaircir sa lanterne. Au fait ! Par rapport à la façon dont John Le Rouge recrutait des adeptes comme Lorelei Martins lorsque je vous ai répondu la deuxième fois, vous n'avez rien ajouté.**

**-Et ?**

**-Est-ce que visualise fut l'endroit où celui-ci la repéré ?**

**Bret Stiles répond vaguement d'une manière énigmatique.**

**-Il y a beaucoup de passage au centre. Même si nous les contrôlons, on ne peut jamais savoir réellement.**

**-Je vois ! comprenant que ce n'est pas impossible, celui-ci se montre raisonnable. Bon ! Je vous remercie à nouveau pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé.**

**-Toutefois, ce serait plus convenable que vous me préveniez malgré que vos visites inopinées s'avèrent divertissantes.**

**-Oh ! Alors peut-être que la prochaine sera meilleure encore. affichant une expression espiègle.**

**-Je n'en doute pas ! et le prend au mot comme un amusement.**

**-A la prochaine fois !**

**-A la prochaine fois ! répondant comme à une promesse, rangeant la liste dans sa poche.**


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre dans lequel les premières approches avec les suspects débutent. Je l'ai pensé à ma façon, l'année dernière lors de la saison 5 pendant que j'écrivais cette finale. Cela n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec mais ça a inspiré mon imagination globalement. Bref! Plus ou moins intéressant à raconter. Je vous laisse à votre lecture et à jeudi si vous le voulez bien.

**Le lundi dans la matinée, Van Pelt et Rigsby se présentent au shérif Mc Allister, surpris de leur venue inopportune.**

**-Tiens, tiens ! Le CBI ! Que venez-vous faire dans les parages ? Enquêter sur un meurtre dont je n'aurais pas été informé ?**

**Grâce prend la parole avec douceur.**

**-Nous aimerions vous parler si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.**

**-Non, pensez-vous ! Je n'ai que ça à faire ! répondant d'une manière ironique ce qui embarrasse les deux agents vu ce contact peu chaleureux et engageant.**

**-Malheureusement, même si on vous dérange, on ne peut pas proposer de repasser.**

**-Et bien alors prenez place !**

**Wayne timidement lui précise que l'intimité de son bureau serait mieux adaptée par rapport à ce qu'ils ont à lui exposer, cédant à leur demande.**

**-Par ici, je vous prie ! Vous connaissez de toute façon le chemin. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? s'asseyant en dernier, s'adosse contre le siège, poussant ses avants bras sur le bureau, les mains jointes.**

**Van Pelt s'exprime en premier.**

**-L'enquête actuelle que nous menons, nous a amené justement à vous.**

**Le shérif écarquille les yeux.**

**-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.**

**Rigsby, Grâce se regardent furtivement, se demandant de quelle façon le sujet va pouvoir être subtilement abordé. Instinctivement, elle tend la liste.**

**-Tenez !**

**Celui-ci l'étudie. Quelques secondes après, son visage s'est fermé, éprouvant une grande contrariété.**

**-Que voulez-vous que je fasse de ça ? reposant la liste d'un coup brusque.**

**-C'est ce que nous cherchons à savoir. Pour quelle raison vous vous êtes retrouvé listé parmi ces suspects.**

**-Attendez un instant ! De quoi me suspectons ? déplaçant son regard de droite à gauche, visant les deux agents. Vous me présentez une liste, le reprenant dans la main comme un mouchoir sale avant de la reposer, sans m'indiquer de quoi il s'agit au juste.**

**Wayne se lance, concentré.**

**-D'être John Le Rouge.**

**Mc Allister se décrispe tant cette réponse lui parait comique.**

**-Vous rigolez !**

**-Pas vraiment, non !**

**-Sur quoi est fondée cette accusation ? Mon nom a été tiré lors d'un tirage au sort ?**

**Van Pelt enchaîne.**

**-C'est bien que vous le preniez avec le sourire.**

**Il s'adosse à nouveau contre le dossier de son siège, levant à moitié les mains.**

**-Je ne vais pas pleuré. C'est si absurde ! Sans vouloir insulter vos compétences. D'où tenez-vous ce lot de connerie ?**

**-Malheureusement, c'est très sérieux. puis Grace fait appel à son imagination, inventant plus ou moins une théorie crédible, fière d'elle-même intérieurement. Nous pensons que John Le Rouge est à l'origine de ceci. le shérif la regarde, intrigué, se montrant cependant curieux, intéressé. Le tueur nous a prévenus en nous adressant un message, que ses règles allaient changer. Quelques temps plus tard, un informateur anonyme nous a transmis cette liste.**

**-Vous croyez qu'il est à l'origine de ça ?**

**-John Le Rouge aime jouer. C'est une piste que nous n'excluons pas.**

**Mc Allister se redresse.**

**-Ok ! Admettons ! A quoi servirait de sélectionner six personnes, prétendant qu'un parmi eux est un tueur en série ? C'est complètement loufoque !**

**-John Le Rouge a toujours une idée bien précise. C'est ce que le CBI tente de déterminer. Nous ne disposons d'aucun élément actuellement ce qui complique notre tâche. Rigsby, l'écoutant, trouve que sa coéquipière se montre assez convaincante, s'en sortant plutôt bien. Vous savez tout comme nous qu'il contrôle, se manifestant quand on n'y est pas préparé.**

**Le shérif affiche un air concerné.**

**-Depuis quinze années pour le plus grand malheur de la Californie ! Vous avez une hypothèse ?**

**-Nous n'écartons pas le motif de la vengeance.**

**-Vengeance ? stupéfait, ne se sentant concerné cette fois-ci.**

**Wayne, spontanément, répond.**

**-Oui. Pour se venger d'un traître qui avait été dans le passé son complice.**

**-Si je comprends, parmi les six mentionnés, se cacherait un de ses complices ?**

**-C'est probable !**

**-Et je serais suspecté de l'être en fin de compte ?**

**-Si notre supposition s'avère exacte, oui. Rigsby se rattrape sans que l'on soupçonne une seconde d'hésitation. Du moins, on veut nous le faire croire.**

**-C'est un plan bougrement vicieux que vous m'exposez là !**

**Tous deux alors, doutent de leur crédibilité due à l'attitude apparemment suspicieuse de Thomas Mc Allister. Van Pelt posément, sauve la mise.**

**-John Le Rouge est très complexe dans sa manière de procéder, voyant ça comme un défi que nous devons relever. Je ne vais rien vous apprendre.**

**Le shérif acquiesce, semblant convaincu de cette explication vraisemblable.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous préconisez ?**

**-Pour le moment pas grand-chose mais nous avons bon espoir de progresser dans les semaines à venir.**

**-Je vous le souhaite en tout cas. une légère inquiétude se révélant à ce moment sur son visage, tentant de la masquer.**

**-Nous vous recontacterons si besoin est.**

**-Je me tiendrais à votre disposition. Je ne veux pas être impoli mais j'ai du boulot même si ça ne se remarque pas.**

**Wayne se montre compréhensif, légèrement embarrassé, répondant cordialement, presque soulagé que cet entretien s'achève.**

**-Oh ! Evidemment ! On ne va pas vous retenir plus longtemps.**

**Tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers la porte, Grace en rajoute.**

**-Shérif Mc Allister!**

**-Oui, agent Van Pelt !**

**-Vu le tempérament imprévisible de John Le Rouge, nous avons oublié de vous signaler que nous pourrions craindre qu'il s'attaque aux suspects. C'est une hypothèse à étayer toutefois. Quoiqu'il en soit, au pire, nous envisagerions de vous mettre sous protection si cela était nécessaire.**

**Celui-ci réagit.**

**-Non mais une minute ! Vous m'annoncez que ce dégénéré irait jusqu'à tuer n'importe qui et je devrais rester calme ?**

**-Ne vous affolez pas ! Vous ne risquez aucun danger pour l'instant. De plus, nous vous imaginons mal dans le rôle du complice ou celui de John Le Rouge tout court. Malgré ça, il faut rester prudent.**

**-En tant que shérif, je le suis instinctivement. J'ai toujours obéi au devoir loyalement. Je ne me sens donc pas visé. Au pire, comme vous l'avez dit, je serais en mesure de me défendre en dernier recours. Si vraiment, ma sécurité s'avérerait être en danger, j'accepterais votre protection. J'espère que je n'en n'arriverais pas là ! sur un ton affirmatif, se justifiant. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Ma conscience est tranquille.**

**-Nous ne disons pas le conraire, shérif Mc Allister. et lui serre la main amicalement ainsi que Rigsby.**

**A l'extérieur, le coéquipier la félicite.**

**-Grace ! Tu as été impeccable.**

**-C'est vrai ? comme si elle en doutait.**

**-Ah, ouais ! Je t'assure !**

**-J'avoue, j'ai laissé mon imagination prendre le dessus. puis affiche une expression réjouie. Qu'est-ce que c'est libérateur !**

**-Tu m'as épaté !**

**-Tant mieux alors ! le disant un peu timidement. Tu crois qu'il nous a crus ?**

**Wayne se montre catégorique.**

**-A mon avis, oui. Moi en tout cas, je t'aurais cru.**

**Celle-ci sourit, satisfaite de ce qui a été accompli. Marchant en direction de la voiture, Rigsby la contemple discrètement, son cœur palpite. Une fois s'être installés, Van Pelt avoue s'être partiellement inspiré de Jane, la façon dont celui-ci aurait pu s'y prendre, admettant également que ce n'est pas aussi évident. **

**-C'est plus facile de l'observer que de l'imiter.**

**Tout en démarrant, ceintures bouclées, Wayne la complimente à nouveau.**

**-Il est unique dans son genre c'est certain ! D'ailleurs, tu m'y as fait penser à un moment. T'es douée !**

**Elle le remercie, affichant une expression modeste, sourit puis ajoute.**

**-C'est pas facile de se mettre dans sa peau. répondant à tous les sens du terme.**

**-Ça !**

**De leur côté, Lisbon et Cho rendent visite à Brett Partridge en pleine occupation à ce moment-là, ne l'empêchant pas de relever la tête, s'adressant à eux sur un ton accueillant, l'humour se joignant.**

**-Le CBI ! Vous venez me tenir compagnie ? Cela ne serait pas de refus car comme vous pouvez le constater, les cadavres ne sont pas très causants.**

**Teresa s'avance, Kimball la suivant, répondant à égal.**

**-Ce serait assez de mauvais goût !**

**-Oh ! C'est vrai ! Il y en a qui sont destinés à travailler essentiellement sur le terrain et comme moi, à travailler plus souvent dans un cadre peu vivant. C'est le cas de le dire, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**-Si vous voulez nous pouvons encourager les meurtriers à commettre davantage de crimes afin que ça vous donne l'opportunité d'être exposé au soleil de Sacramento ! Cela dit, ça augmenterait votre tâche qui est déjà assez pénible à supporter et vous contraindrez à passer plus de temps enfermé ici.**

**-Votre humeur est assez spécial, agent Lisbon. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez venus dans le but de faire de l'esprit comme votre consultant.**

**Cho en profite pour en faire la remarque.**

**-Vous ne l'appréciez pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

**L'enquêteur médical répond sans amertume malgré cette antipathie éprouvée.**

**-Je le trouve bien trop sûr de lui, son irrévérence constante à nous faire passer pour des idiots, nous faisant sentir sa supériorité. Oui, je l'apprécie modérément mais je travaille pour le CBI et non pour monsieur Patrick Jane. Si cela avait été le cas, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais démissionné. De toute façon, tout n'est pas d'huile dans ce métier, n'est-ce pas ? le disant sur un ton qui décèle un éventuel sous-entendu.**

**Impassiblement, Kimball répond.**

**-Cela se discute!**

**-Bon ! Nous n'allons pas parlementer durant des heures. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus me voir ?**

**-Par rapport à une enquête que nous menons.**

**-Ah ! Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? se montrant coopérant.**

**Lisbon se met en avant.**

**-Nous pourrions en parler ailleurs qu'ici ?**

**-Oui. Pas de problème ! Sortir à l'extérieur ça vous irait ? Je ne serais pas contre un bol d'air frais.**

**-On vous suit ! une fois dehors, Teresa débute de simples questions qui n'ont visiblement rien avoir avec la liste du moins indirectement. Celle-ci est la deuxième à employer une stratégie à laquelle le mentaliste aurait l'habitude, mettant ensuite sa diplomatie calculatrice en pratique. Vous affectionnez la littérature classique à ce que je sais.**

**Partridge se demandant où l'agent veut en venir, répond toutefois en jouant le jeu.**

**-Oui. Peu de gens lisent la grande littérature. Ils préfèrent les romans modernes.**

**-Vous aimez particulièrement Moby Dick, Charles Dickens si je ne m'abuse ?**

**-En autre ! étant cette fois-ci sur la défensive comme si cette question l'importunait ce qui s'entend dans le timbre de sa voix. tout en marchant à pas lent. Vous êtes venu uniquement dans le but de m'interroger à propos de mes préférences littéraires ?**

**-Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste histoire de discuter.**

**-Je devine où vous voulez en venir.**

**-Où ça ? se disant qu'elle aurait dû développer sa stratégie plus en douceur, appréhendant la suite, son intuition lui criant.**

**« - _Tu aurais dû_ ! »**

**-Vous vous interrogez sur mes similitudes avec John Le Rouge comme monsieur Jane. J'avoue que sa manière de procéder m'intrigue, le mystère me fascine également. Deux combinaisons qui se complètent admirablement. Je vous rassure que je n'ai rien d'autre en commun excepté les œuvres que j'ai lu.**

**Cho reprend la parole, prenant un malin plaisir à lui tendre la liste sur laquelle son nom est cité parmi les suspects.**

**-Nous avons ceci à vous montrer. Attendez-vous à être désagréablement surpris de ce que je m'apprête à vous glisser sous le nez. puis lui tend.**

**-Pourquoi ma photo est alignée à côté d'eux ? stupéfait de remarquer dessus, le directeur, Gale Bertram, l'agent Haffner, le shérif, ces trois plus particulièrement.**

**Lisbon explique en désignant du doigt un par un, le portrait de chacun sur la feuille.**

**-Parmi les six restants, comme vous pouvez le constater, une seule personne est coupable d'après des informations que nous avons jugé sérieuse, d'être soit un complice ou John Le Rouge. répétant ce que Van Pelt avait raconté plus tôt dans la matinée à Thomas Mc Allister, l'ayant mise au courant par téléphone juste avant que la supérieure et Kimball ne rendent visite à l'enquêteur médical afin que la théorie choisie reste fidèle à leurs histoires pour rester plausible aux oreilles de tous. Nous craignons aussi que John Le Rouge soit l'investigateur de cela, dans l'unique intention de se venger de son complice. Quand il s'agit de démarrer un jeu, ce qui est considéré comme tel par lui, nous ne sommes que des pions sur son échiquier.**

**Brett Partridge semble à cette seconde admiratif.**

**-Waouh ! Machiavélique comme plan ! Chaque fois, celui-ci fait preuve d'inventivité, se renouvelant perpétuellement.**

**Cho le dévisage.**

**-Vous admirez John Le Rouge ?**

**-Disons qu'on apprend beaucoup lorsque vous examinez les scènes de crimes sur lesquelles ont eu lieu les exécutions de ses victimes. Méthodique, consciencieux, ayant le sens du détail, de la mise en scène, perfectionniste, prévoyant. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a jamais laissé trace de ses empreintes, aucun oubli, tout est bien pensé, tueur organisé. C'est le premier dont l'identité n'est pas connue. On a l'impression qu'il n'est pas réel.**

**-Ses meurtres le sont.**

**-En effet ! Cho, Lisbon le fixent, paraissant porter un jugement à son encontre mais surtout pour le déstabiliser, le ressentant. Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ! Je suis observateur, c'est tout ! Mais vu mes connaissances en médecine, alors là, je représente le parfait candidat ! ironisant. John Le Rouge cible presque toujours les viscères. Vous vous dites alors que je suis le seul à pouvoir être capable de viser avec justesse.**

**Teresa se montre franche.**

**-Vous m'enlevez les mots de la bouche !**

**Il s'arrête suivi des deux agents et les regarde un par un dans les yeux.**

**-Soyons sérieux une minute ! Je serais incapable de commettre des meurtres aussi affreux. Cela me répugne !**

**-Pourtant quand c'est John Le Rouge, vous n'avez pas l'air de tourner de l'œil.**

**-C'est le métier qui le veut. Après tant d'années à être confronté aux scènes de crimes, vous êtes rodé !**

**Cho, le regard froid, flegmatique comme à son habitude.**

**-Mais pas insensible.**

**-Je n'ai pas dit ça. répondant sur un ton neutre, attitude, gestes, réaction, étant cependant assez décontracté. Vous savez, quand vous arrivez, affrontant un tel spectacle sanguinolent, c'est loin d'être réjouissant ! Je suis certain que c'est pareil pour vous.**

**-Oui, en effet ! et s'adresse à Lisbon, désireux d'écourter cet entretien qui semble ne pas le sensibiliser.**

**-Je ne voudrais pas me montrer désobligeant mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend et pour être parfaitement franc, je ne me sens pas concerné par cette enquête en cours dont vous vous occupez. De toute manière, si vos allégations s'avéreraient concrètes, nul doute que vous parviendrez à démêler ce sac de nœuds. puis désinvolte, fait preuve d'humour. Si vous découvrez que je suis le complice ou John Le Rouge, vous connaissez déjà ma cachette.**

**La supérieure n'est toutefois pas réceptive.**

**-Vous ne deviez pas le prendre à la rigolade.**

**-Bon ! Très bien ! Excusez-moi ! De toute façon si John Le Rouge est à l'origine de cette liste, il se montrera malin comme à chaque fois. Vous aurez du mal à lui mettre la main dessus. le disant en les défiant du regard non arrogamment mais plutôt comme une mise en garde à laquelle le CBI devrait se méfier.**

**Teresa démontre sa détermination sans paraître déstabilisée, esquissant un sourire qui est annonciateur d'espoir.**

**-Le dicton dit, ne jamais dire jamais !**

**Brett Partridge semble alors décontenancé, se rattrapant néanmoins.**

**-Certainement ! ajoutant étrangement. Qui vivra, verra ! Ce n'est pas que je m'ennui mais j'aimerais retourner à mes occupations.**

**Lisbon ne le retient pas, adoptant un comportement relaxe, détachée.**

**-Oui, allez-y !**

**S'éloignant au milieu du pavé, celui-ci se tourne, élevant la voix.**

**-Tenez-moi au courant !**

**-Nous n'y manquerons pas !**

**Lorsqu'ils regagnent le véhicule, Teresa, Kimball partagent la même sensation, ressenti à propos de la réponse formulée de la part de l'enquêteur médical, qui vivra, verra. Cette expression les a glacé vu la situation, pensant au tueur en série. Le suspect se démarque également. Dans la soirée, l'équipe s'étant regroupée au complet, donne leur impression concernant ceux qui ont été approchés, Van Pelt, Rigsby, exprimant leur avis tour à tour, commençant par Wayne.**

**-A un moment donné, il a paru méfiant par rapport à ce que nous lui racontions mais Grace a fait du bon boulot. la regardant furtivement, le sourire au coin des lèvres ce qui n'échappe pas à Jane qui en déduit que l'agent est toujours amoureux d'elle, souriant également en y pensant.**

**Grace répond humblement, gênée.**

**-J'ai simplement dit ce qui me passait par l'esprit d'une manière sensée. En tout cas, concernant le shérif Mc Allister, je l'ai trouvé inquiet avant que nous ne quittions son bureau quand j'ai parlé de la possible théorie à propos de la liste. Il m'a semblé déstabilisé.**

**Lisbon demande si ils n'ont rien remarqué d'autre. Le mentaliste en profite alors pour émettre une opinion personnelle à cet instant, tranquillement.**

**-Ce n'est pas lui.**

**-Comment pouvez-vous vous montrer aussi affirmatif ? Tout élément même insignifiant à nos yeux doit être examiné progressivement.**

**-Ma façon de procéder est différente avec tout mon respect. Je peux sentir que Thomas Mc Allister n'est pas John Le Rouge.**

**Teresa fait preuve d'ironie.**

**-Ah ! Alors si vous le sentez, pas de doute !**

**-Ne le prenez pas mal !**

**-Je ne le prends pas mal. Même si il se peut que vous ayez raison, nous devons étudier consciencieusement chaque profil afin d'être sûr de ce que nous avançons. On ne peut pas juger en se servant uniquement de son intuition.**

**Celui-ci la contredit.**

**-Si on peut !**

**-Il y a des facteurs plus probants qui constituent 71% de réussite pour résoudre une enquête.**

**-Comme quoi ?**

**-La logique.**

**-La dialectique en somme ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Vous savez, même cela peut relever l'art de conduire au raisonnement comme aussi bien l'argumentation logique. articulant exprès l'adjectif. On fait toujours appel consciemment ou inconsciemment à l'intuition.**

**-Je ne désire pas épiloguer là-dessus. Je reconnais que vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort. Nous clorons ce débat par égalité. Je crois que nous avons plus urgent à traiter.**

**-Je suis amplement d'accord avec vous Lisbon. Retournons à nos moutons ! le disant avec une insolence mesurée, élégamment vu la sympathie, profonde affection ressenties envers celle-ci malgré son penchant pour la taquinerie à son égard.**

**-Bien ! Je prends votre avis en considération mais le shérif Mc Allister reste néanmoins un suspect. ****Rigsby, Van Pelt vous avez quelque chose à rajouter ?**

**-Non, patron ! répondant avec synchronisme, étirant tous deux un sourire timide, réservé. Wayne demande ensuite ce que cela a donné avec Brett Partridge.**

**Cho partage son impression.**

**-Ce type n'est pas net. Je l'ai trouvé fuyant à la fin. et oriente son regard en direction du mentaliste. Ce dont on a la certitude est que tu lui es antipathique depuis que tu l'as insulté.**

**Jane ne s'en désole pas.**

**-Partridge est rancunier, un peu crétin sur les bords, ayant une légère tendance à la fascination morbide sans doute due à son travail ainsi que solitaire. Bah ! Si je devais compter le nombre de gens que je me suis mis à dos. Par contre, il est un candidat idéal puisque celui-ci s'y connait en médecine. Lacérer les victimes serait un jeu d'enfant.**

**Lisbon soulève ce point.**

**-C'est ce qu'il nous a dit également, admettant aussi ses goûts similaires en matière de littérature avec John Le Rouge, soulignant que la ressemblance s'arrêtait là.**

**Kimball enchaîne.**

**-Brett Partridge a également exprimé sa répugnance par rapport aux actes meurtriers.**

**Le mentaliste réagit avec vivacité.**

**-Non, non, non, non ! Il est de mauvaise foi. Vu la façon d'expliquer de quelle manière procède John Le Rouge, étape par étape, j'ai pu ressentir une certaine admiration. Je ne pense pas que Partridge soit si répugné. C'est son métier. Il doit être rodé.**

**-C'est exactement ce qu'il a répondu.**

**-Tu vois !**

**La supérieure rajoute un détail qui ne leur a pas laissé de glace.**

**-Quand j'ai soumis l'éventualité que le CBI pourrait capturer John Le Rouge, il a fait bien sûr preuve de scepticisme. Ce sont ses mots suivants qui nous ont mis plus ou moins mal à l'aise, troublants je dirais.**

**-Lesquels ?**

**-Qui vivra, verra. Nous avons eu la sensation que c'était une sorte de mise en garde.**

**-C'est tout ?**

**-Comment ça c'est tout ! Vous parlez précédemment de se fonder sur notre intuition principalement. J'avoue qu'elle a pris de l'ascendant.**

**Jane emploie un ton victorieux.**

**-Aaaah ! Vous voyez !**

**-Oui, bon, je l'admets ! L'intuition est souvent une arme imparable mais en complément de différentes données.**

**-Si vous voulez ! puis la rejoint. Comme vous l'avez mentionné pour le shérif Mc Allister, j'en ferais autant cette fois-ci pour Partridge. C'est un suspect qui reste dans la course.**

**Rigsby parait alors légèrement ennuyé.**

**-Donc on n'en élimine aucun ?**

**Lisbon confirme.**

**-C'est ça ! Attendons de voir ce que la suite nous réserve. Si nous jugeons après mûre réflexion, nous basons sur des appuis solides, que ces deux n'ont rien avoir avec John Le Rouge, nous procéderons à l'élimination des premiers suspects.**

**-Ça risque d'être long !**

**-Oui mais la procédure l'est toujours. Il nous reste Ray Haffner et Robert Kirkland. Je propose de patienter un peu. Ils pourraient en référer à Bertram. Cela serait dommage que le directeur de notre bureau découvre notre petit secret. De plus, étant suspecté sur cette liste, restons prudent.**

**Van Pelt demande si celui-ci est vraiment suspecté. Le mentaliste répond catégoriquement.**

**-Pas comme tueur en série !**

**-Tu crois ?**

**-A 76%.**

**Teresa intervient afin de le titiller.**

**-Et les 23% restant ?**

**-La vigilance. En revenant à Kirkland, si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui.**

**Aucun agent s'y opposant, la supérieure accepte sans rechigner. Par ailleurs, elle souhaite savoir comment s'est déroulé son précédent entretien avec Bret Stiles. Jane gardant le meilleur pour terminer, va chercher le dossier qu'il pose quelques secondes plus tard au milieu de la table avant de se rasseoir. Un par un, l'épluche sommairement vu le maigre contenu dont ils disposent excepté l'essentiel qui les sidère littéralement. Toutefois, chacun commence à cerner le personnage surtout le consultant en se remémorant il y a deux jours en parcourant les informations sur Lorelei Martins, ce que celle-ci lui avait dit lors de leur tête à tête concernant l'emprise que John Le Rouge avait sur la jeune femme, le droit de vie, de mort sur sa personne qui l'importait peu.**

**_« Si c'est ce qu'il veut ! »_**** lui avait-elle répondu.**

**L'endoctrinement est la responsabilité majeure. Il en déduit alors que visualise est peut-être la clé vu ceux qui y sont liés. Van Pelt pose la question ce qui le conforte dans son idée.**

**-Brett Stiles a un lien avec John Le Rouge ?**

**Jane répond sans hésitation.**

**-Il le connait. puis révèle franchement ce que le gourou lui avait raconté à propos du premier contact entre eux, son bref séjour dans un autre centre ainsi que les petits détails supplémentaires.**

**Lisbon va de surprise en surprise.**

**-C'est maintenant que vous nous le dites !**

**-C'est simplement le bon moment. Ces quelques indices nous conduisent pour l'instant vers visualise. Comme ce n'est pas anodin, je vous en parle. Ne le prenez pas mal à nouveau !**

**-Non mais j'aimerais qu'aucune cachotterie ne soit faite afin que nous ayons tous les éléments en main qui nous permettrons de progresser à grand pas. Alors dorénavant tout ce dont vous disposerez comme information importante doit impérativement être partagée avec nous.**

**Jane s'incline.**

**-Promis, juré, craché !**

**Rigsby demande au consultant si Stiles pourrait décrire, contraint et forcé, l'aspect physique du tueur en série.**

**-Il aurait pu lorsque je lui ai présenté la liste mais cela ne l'a pas déstabilisé. Ce n'est pas le genre à trahir un secret comme celui-ci. De plus, aucune émotion ne transpire sur son visage, n'ayant aucun conflit intérieur, la tricherie de ses mots est indétectable. On le retrouve d'ailleurs chez les sociopathes. C'est un mur de brique. On peut difficilement voir à travers ou alors pas ce que l'on voudrait.**

**-Même toi ?**

**-Même moi. le reconnaissant avec honnêteté.**

**-Finalement, Bret Stiles pourrait être le témoin idéal et on ne peut rien en soutirer. C'est vraiment injuste ! affichant la déception.**

**-Avec ou sans Stiles, je fais la promesse solennelle que nous l'attraperons. le regard s'emplissant à ce moment de détermination ainsi que la volonté d'atteindre enfin ce but.**

**Wayne fait allusion à Laroche.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait le concernant ? Lui aussi doit savoir.**

**Lisbon prend la parole, fixant le mentaliste.**

**-Si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, on s'occupe d'abord de Kirkland. et s'adresse à Jane. Toujours partant ?**

**-Plus que jamais !**

**-Bien !**

**Quand la réunion se finit, Teresa s'approche de lui comme préoccupée, murmurant.**

**-Vous croyez qu'après ce que vous avez dit à Laroche, celui-ci peut prendre la poudre d'escampette afin de se protéger ?**

**-Je ne pense pas. Sa fuite serait suspecte et il est coincé de toute manière quoiqu'il tente.**

**-On pourrait l'interroger ?**

**-Certainement pas ! C'est encore trop tôt.**

**Lisbon acquiesce en y réfléchissant tandis que le consultant se dit.**

**« -Si nous devons en arrivez là, je le ferais parler. »**


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui, n'ayant pas pu poster ce chapitre hier comme prévu, vous aurez droit à deux afin de me faire pardonner. Hahahaha! Juju, je pense que le chapitre 7 te plaira quand tu le liras ainsi que certains qui lisent l'heure de grâce. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et à lundi, je vous le promets.

**Trois jours plus tard, Jane passe à l'improviste au domicile de Rober Kirkland en début de soirée ce qui prend au dépourvu l'homme en question sans que le mentaliste en éprouve une gêne quelconque, satisfait de le surprendre dans son contexte personnel. Malgré ça, il simule une expression navrée afin de mieux rendre crédible son personnage, ayant recours à cette stratégie régulièrement depuis des années, qui fonctionne assez souvent grâce à sa performance de simulateur convaincant. La porte tenue fermement entrebâillée, Kirkland trouve cette venue peu réjouissante, n'aimant guère par contre qu'on le surprenne, répondant sur un ton non accueillant.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici, monsieur Jane ? Je ne vous ai pas convié à ce que je sache.**

**-Oh ! J'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes, me disant qu'une promenade vers ces environs ne serait pas pour me déplaire. puis pointe son index en direction du ciel étoilé. Regardez ! L'étoile du berger. L'astronomie m'a toujours fascinée.**

**L'homme perd patience.**

**-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez venu frapper à ma porte afin de partager votre science en ma compagnie ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

**Ses yeux se détachent de l'étoile pour que son visage fasse face à nouveau au sien.**

**-Non, bien évidemment ! Quoique ça pourrait vous intéresser ! Vous me semblez instruit, la tête bien pleine.**

**-Me flatter ne vous conduira nulle part y compris chez moi.**

**Le mentaliste pose une question directe insolemment, le pointant du doigt à son tour.**

**-Vous avez quelque chose à cacher ? Un vilain secret qui traînerait dans un fond de tiroir ?**

**Kirkland se montre incommodé par son culot tout en restant poli.**

**-Non, monsieur Jane ! Je n'ai rien à cacher. A mon tour de vous poser une question. Cela fait partie de vos méthodes de débouler au domicile des gens afin de les importuner ?**

**-Pas vraiment ! Du moins pas à cette heure. souriant malicieusement. Je m'octroie ce droit quand la situation l'exige.**

**-Qu'en dit le CBI ?**

**Désinvoltement, il répond avec franchise, prétention volontaire, les mains dans les poches, grimaçant comme un enfant qui ne reconnait pas avoir commis une bêtise.**

**-Vous savez ! Je ne suis qu'un consultant malgré ces années passées à résoudre les enquêtes grâce à mon concours. Ma conduite leur importe, je dirais même que ça leur facilite le boulot lorsque nous devons interroger des suspects.**

**-Comme je les plains !**

**Le mentaliste sourit à nouveau, répondant hypocritement, affichant un air faussement embarrassé.**

**-Vous ne devez pas ! De toute façon, je suis devenu indispensable même si j'admets que je suis insupportable par moment. lui disant comme si celui-ci faisait une confidence tandis que Kirkland ne desserre pas les dents.**

**-Insupportable ? Je veux bien vous croire.**

**Jane sourit narquoisement.**

**-Merci !**

**-Votre irrespect est également un défaut qui est insupportable.**

**-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? réagissant innocemment.**

**-A votre avis !**

**-Ah ! Je sais. toujours le sourire aux lèvres, manière déstabilisante employée. Vous pensez que je me fous de vous. C'est ça ?**

**-Pas seulement de moi mais en général.**

**-Vous vous leurrez. Je vous assure.**

**L'homme élève la voix.**

**-Bon ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Vos balivernes ne m'intéressent en aucun point et je frise l'agacement rien qu'à vous écouter !**

**Avec décontraction, mains encore dans les poches, l'effronté persiste.**

**-Mais je ne vous ai pas touché mot du plus important.**

**Kirkland fait preuve d'ironie.**

**-Ah ! Vous vous apprêtez à me parler d'un sujet important ! Alors ça change tout !**

**Sentant qu'il est prêt à claquer la porte au nez, Jane dégaine la liste de sa poche, la déplie rapidement et lui montre. L'expression se modifie puis plus calmement, l'invite à l'hospitalité.**

**-Entrez !**

**Assit sur le canapé en cuir noir en buffle, Kirkland lui propose de consommer une boisson. A l'aise, le mentaliste lui demande un thé ou une tisane ce qui fait enfin sourire l'homme par rapport aux goûts de son hôte.**

**-Vous ne buvez pas d'alcool ?**

**-Cela m'est arrivé mais pour être sincère, je préfère me faire du bien que du mal.**

**Il acquiesce.**

**-Bon raisonnement ! Vous êtes sage.**

**-Je me ménage.**

**Le suspect part ensuite dans la cuisine préparer du thé au jasmin, revenant quelques secondes plus tard en portant un plateau que celui-ci dépose sur la table basse du grand salon dont l'atmosphère n'est pas très chaleureuse, étant peut-être due à la faible luminosité des lampes, aménagées dans trois recoins, espacées ainsi que la peinture pâle de couleur capuccino qui rend la pièce légèrement sombre, une cheminé de taille moyenne encadrée de briques rouges trompe œil qui se situe à quelques mètres du milieu du salon sur lequel aucun cadre ou bibelot n'est exposé. Jane prend sa tasse après ce constat, faisant nager durant six secondes son sachet afin que les feuilles s'infusent correctement, la repose et boit une minime gorgée de thé très chaude une minute plus tard. Une fois avalée, il fait allusion à l'habitat.**

**-Vous vous plaisez ici ?**

**Assis en face sur un deuxième canapé deux places, Kirkland lui demande pourquoi, se montrant moins sur la défensive.**

**-Oh ! Comme ça ! Si je peux me permettre, sans vouloir vous vexer, je trouve cet intérieur peu lumineux.**

**-Vous ne me vexez pas. Cela va vous paraître assez cafardeux mais ceci est représentatif de ma personnalité, mon humeur même si elle est heureusement variable. Vous connaissant, vous avez déjà dû me juger lors de votre observation.**

**Le mentaliste répond d'une façon évasive.**

**-Plus ou moins, oui. Le défaut du métier !**

**Kirkland se relaxe soudainement, croise les jambes, les bras disposés au-dessus du canapé.**

**-Quel métier monsieur Jane ? Celui de consultant au CBI ou bien celui de médium ?**

**Il répond avec aisance.**

**-Un peu des deux, je dois l'avouer. Et plutôt faux médium car c'est ce que j'étais ni plus ni moins, n'en n'étant pas fier.**

**-Vous vous en repentissez à présent ?**

**-On peut dire ça !**

**-Bon point pour vous, monsieur Jane ! J'apprécie les gens qui reconnaissent leurs torts. Cela permet ainsi d'alléger le karma.**

**-Il parait, oui. repensant aux paroles de l'agent Ganaëlle à ce propos.**

**-Je pense finalement que vous détenez des qualités.**

**-C'est gentil de votre part. souriant avec politesse tout en buvant une seconde gorgée, levant sa tasse pour le remercier. Vous changez vite d'avis sur les gens.**

**-Lorsque j'arrive à percevoir le bon, oui.**

**-C'est tout à votre honneur !**

**-Bien ! Puisque nous avons brisé la glace autant que nous discutions de ce que vous avez brandi devant mes yeux qui en sont restés éblouis. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? désignant la liste en élevant la tête, avançant son menton.**

**-Prenez-le ! Vous verrez bien.**

**En le prenant, il s'enfonce à nouveau dans le canapé confortablement, recroise les jambes, détaille la fiche sans afficher la moindre expression déstabilisante comme si il était blasé.**

**-C'est la première fois que je vois ma tête en vedette parmi d'autres. Je suppose que vous me suspectez d'un méfait ?**

**Jane s'installe également, à son aise, cale son dos contre le dossier du canapé, croise aussi les jambes, positionnant seulement son bras droit au-dessus. D'une manière décontractée, souriant furtivement comme si celui-ci trouvait sa future réponse drôle, lui annonce de quoi il est suspecté.**

**-Simplement d'être John Le Rouge.**

**Kirkland assit dans la même position que son invité, rit également.**

**-Vous êtes un marrant !**

**Le mentaliste en sourit plus longuement y répondant en le pointant du doigt.**

**-Vous devez l'être aussi.**

**L'homme remue sa tête de gauche à droite et décroise les jambes.**

**-Ah ! Monsieur Jane ! Mon humour n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. Je ne suis pas très doué.**

**-Oh ! Ne soyez pas si modeste !**

**Le climat devient détendu sans se montrer familier l'un envers l'autre cependant.**

**-Si, si, je vous assure. étirant un sourire poli à nouveau. Par contre, le vôtre doit valoir le détour quoiqu'un peu mordant, non ?**

**Jane baisse le regard, l'expression toujours joviale, mélangée à une note de timidité simulée.**

**-Je me défends vous savez.**

**Kirkland répond énigmatiquement comme si il faisait allusion à quelque chose de particulier, le fixant avec étrangeté.**

**-Mais j'en suis certain.**

**-Je voudrais vous poser une question.**

**-Allez-y ! lui accordant par un geste de la main cette permission.**

**-Lorsque nous nous sommes croisés la première fois au CBI, quand je vous ai serré la main, vous m'avez répondu que vous me connaissiez. Qu'avez-vous voulu dire exactement ?**

**-Cela tombe sous le sens !**

**-Je suis habituellement perspicace mais là, j'avoue ne pas avoir été en mesure de saisir l'exactitude du sens.**

**Kirkland le regarde à nouveau d'une façon énigmatique.**

**-C'était une manière de parler ! et se penche vers la table basse afin de prendre sa tasse de thé également. J'avais eu des échos vous concernant, m'étant renseigné à votre sujet. Vous êtes un personnage qui suscite l'intérêt, difficilement inoubliable. Suis-je dans l'erreur ? puis boit quelque gorgées, se délectant de l'arôme. Quel délicieux bouquet ! Ne trouvez-vous pas ?**

**Le mentaliste se sent un tantinet mal à l'aise ce qui le turlupine petitement toutefois, l'éventuel suspect le remarquant.**

**-Vous vous sentez bien ?**

**Celui-ci cligne des yeux, signe qu'il souhaiterait clarifier son esprit troublé.**

**-Oui, oui. Une seconde d'absence. Rien de grave !**

**-Faites attention ! Cela pourrait vous perdre.**

**Il sourit afin de montrer son assurance.**

**-Non. Aucune crainte de ce côté-là !**

**-A propos de cette liste. Expliquez-moi comment vous en êtes arrivé à conclure que ces six personnes dont moi inclus, ont pu se retrouver suspectés d'avoir comme identité celle d'un tueur en série aussi épouvantable que John Le Rouge ?**

**-Pour être franc, c'est quelqu'un qui l'a transmis au CBI.**

**-Quel en est son fondement ?**

**-Une enquête menée minutieusement, étudiant avec sérieux, preuves à l'appui, je suppose.**

**-Preuves à l'appui ? De quoi ?**

**-D'un passé douteux, mystérieux, des zones d'ombres découvertes, des indices probables qui ont conduit à cette sérieuse déduction, je présume.**

**Robert Kirkland joint le bout de ses doigts, les portent à proximité de la bouche, affichant un air pensif et le fixe une deuxième fois.**

**-Quel est votre opinion ?**

**-Si je suis ici est que je n'ai pas trouvé de raison d'en douter.**

**L'homme sourit.**

**-Vous me croyez coupable ?**

**Sa tasse à la main, Jane lui répond à l'aise de nouveau.**

**-Aucune certitude ne s'est encore imposée.**

**-Donc vous êtes en phase de réflexion ?**

**Il hoche la tête puis boit son thé, ne posant la tasse sur la soucoupe. Les doigts toujours joints, les regardant durant un bref instant, Kirkland révèle une expression de contentement, formulant une réponse qui amplifie le trouble ressenti par le consultant.**

**-C'est bon à savoir !**

**-Pourquoi ça ?**

**-J'aime bien me faire une idée par rapport à la manière dont les gens opèrent.**

**-Cela vous sert à quoi ? le demandant, intrigué.**

**-A cerner véritablement la personnalité d'une personne.**

**-Je crois que vous n'avez pas trop de mal du moins c'est ce que je peux percevoir.**

**-Etiez-vous réellement un faux médium ?**

**-Vous en doutez ?**

**-Ma fois, certains êtres sont prédisposés pour ce don et le refuse, n'y croyant pas. Vous pourriez l'exploiter.**

**Jane étire un sourire amusé, se pointant du doigt.**

**-Moi ? Non. En aucune sorte ! Avoir de l'intuition est une chose mais obtenir des visions, entendre des voix de l'au-delà, je n'en suis jamais arrivé à ce point. Je ne possède aucun don de ce genre.**

**-Vous savez l'intuition est le premier pas vers la médiumnité. Il n'y a qu'à progresser pour l'acquérir définitivement.**

**-Vous m'encourager à découvrir cette particularité ?**

**-Vous vous sentiriez ainsi moins coupable de votre supercherie employée par le passé. Vous vous direz que finalement vous n'aviez pas tant escroqué ces gens vulnérables qui vous consultez afin de vous alléger d'un poids.**

**Le visage de Jane se referme, sentant davantage une sensation de mal être.**

**-Pourquoi me parler de ceci ? J'ai l'impression que vous jouez sur deux tableaux.**

**Kirkland prend sa tasse tranquillement, serein.**

**-Ce n'est qu'une impression.**

**-On se connait, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-J'ai peur de ne pas correctement saisir ce message.**

**-Je pense que si.**

**-Pour être clair, vous me demandez si je ne serais pas cet abominable John Le Rouge.**

**-C'est plutôt vous le médium.**

**-Et vous ?**

**Le regard du mentaliste s'intensifie.**

**-A cette seconde, je serais tenté de le penser.**

**-Alors vous pensez trop ! Tel que vous me voyez maintenant, je n'ai pas de similitude avec ce tueur. Je suis tout autre ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Certes, j'ai des défauts comme tout le monde mais celui-ci n'en fait pas partie. Désolé si je vous ai induit en erreur. Ce n'était pas mon intention.**

**Jane semble se raviser, se décrispant.**

**-Autant pour moi, alors ! Je m'en excuse.**

**-Je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur malgré que je sois parfois quelque peu rancunier. Mais qu'importe ! Avez-vous d'autres questions ?**

**-Non.**

**-Bien ! Je ne veux pas vous mettre à la porte brutalement mais j'aimerais me reposer à présent. Il se fait tard. jetant un œil à l'heure qu'indique sa montre.**

**-Quelle heure est-il ?**

**-21h45**

**-En effet ! Je ne m'en rends pas bien compte vu que je suis un couche-tard. Jane se lève, se laisse raccompagner à la porte après avoir complimenté son thé au jasmin, le remerciant.**

**Les deux hommes se serrent la main, Kirkland ouvre la porte, le salue puis referme. Lorsqu'il monte dans sa voiture, la sensation n'a toutefois pas disparue. Que pressent celui-ci ?**

**Le lendemain au CBI, dans la matinée, chacun à son poste, travaillant officiellement sur d'autres dossiers, Teresa constate l'absence du consultant qui semble à son goût s'éterniser, déduisant qu'il a sûrement dû se réfugier dans son nid, situé au dernier étage du bâtiment, décidant de monter pour aller le voir. Quatre minutes plus tard, son intuition se confirme.**

**-Jane ! Je vous cherchais.**

**Allongé sur ce vieux lit d'appoint, son regard fixant le plafond, répond sans bouger, restant dans un état méditatif.**

**-Vous m'avez trouvé.**

**-Très drôle ! s'avançant face à lui les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.**

**-Mais je suis quelqu'un de drôle.**

**-Bon ! Jane ! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici depuis presque une heure ?**

**-Je réfléchis.**

**-A quoi, je vous prie ? lui demandant sur un ton ferme.**

**-A ce qui me tracasse.**

**-A ce qui vous tracasse ? Mais encore ?**

**Le mentaliste se relève brusquement, se met debout, se rhabillant de sa veste.**

**-Hier je suis allé faire un tour chez Robert Kirkland.**

**-Chez lui ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Vous ne manquez pas de culot !**

**-Je sais. Surtout que c'était en début de soirée.**

**-En plus ! étirant un léger sourire sans pour autant lui faire de remontrances malgré qu'elle ne partage pas la façon dont il s'y est pris.**

**-Vous ne m'en faites pas le reproche ?**

**-Non. Ce que nous avons entrepris n'est pas officiel donc je serais indulgente avec vous.**

**-Vous êtes trop bonne !**

**-Vous avez de la chance, oui.**

**Jane la regarde, le regard attendri, affichant une expression de gratitude mélangée à de la douceur.**

**-Oui. J'ai de la chance.**

**Lisbon enchaîne sans s'attarder.**

**-Comment s'est déroulée cette visite ? le disant d'une voix posée, dénotant également de la curiosité.**

**Face à celle-ci, il ne cache pas son ressenti.**

**-Très troublant.**

**Teresa fronce les sourcils, interrogative.**

**-Troublant ? Comment ça ?**

**L'expression du mentaliste devient anxieuse, le sentant inquiet, angoissé, un mélange de sentiments confus.**

**-Je ne saurais le décrire. L'impression que j'en ai eu m'a été désagréable et reste encore imprégnée en moi. Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser.**

**-Est-ce par rapport à ce que Kirkland aurait pu vous dire ou son attitude qui vous aurait déplu ?**

**-Un peu des deux.**

**-Vous pouvez être plus précis ? se montrant davantage intriguée, soucieuse.**

**-La manière dont il s'est adressé à moi, de se maîtriser lors de notre échange vis-à-vis de la liste, sa gestuelle, de m'analyser, faire référence à mon passé de médium de pacotille.**

**-C'est lui qui vous a dit ça ?**

**-Non, non. souriant. C'est ce que j'étais.**

**-Ce passé est résolu.**

**-Pas si résolu que ça.**

**-Bon, d'accord ! Vous avez trompé la confiance de gens, abusant de leur crédulité, extorquant malhonnêtement leur argent, ce qui est inexcusable en effet.**

**Il fait preuve d'ironie.**

**-Merci de m'accabler !**

**-Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Jane hoche la tête. Vous vous êtes racheté une conduite depuis.**

**-Oui mais on ne se lave jamais de ses pêchés.**

**-Je vous l'accorde ! Ce que vous avez fait est mal. Toutefois rien de comparable avec un monstre comme beaucoup le sont sur cette terre.**

**-Un ancien saint escroc, alors ? l'exprimant sur un ton humoristique bien qu'il le pense, ce qui amuse Teresa.**

**-Saint escroc ? Quelle originale invention de mot ! Vous m'étonnerez toujours.**

**-C'est ce qui maintient une relation au beau fixe ! esquissant un sourire avec espièglerie.**

**-Qui sait ? Le secret d'une entente durable.**

**Le mentaliste baisse la tête, la contrariété réapparait d'une façon flagrante. Lisbon prononce cette phrase avec appréhension, tant redoutée mais n'en n'étant qu'au stade de la spéculation.**

**-Vous pensez que Kirkland pourrait ête John Le Rouge ?**

**Sa tête se relève, son air révélateur de sa confusion.**

**-Je ne peux pas le certifier. Pour tout vous avouer, mon esprit est égaré. Il nous reste Haffner.**

**Elle acquiesce puis le met au défi avec diplomatie.**

**-Si à cet instant vous deviez en choisir quelques-uns parmi les suspects susceptibles d'être John Le Rouge, qui classeriez-vous du plus faible au plus fort? **

**-Ce que vous me demandez m'est impossible à départager.**

**-Tous ? rien qu'à son expression, Teresa devine que non. Dites-moi quand même !**

**-C'est encore trop tôt. J'ai besoin davantage de temps afin d'y songer même si j'ai ma petite idée.**

**-Bon ! Comme vous voudrez ! Quand vous serez prêt, faites- le nous savoir !**

**-Nous sommes une équipe.**

**Celle-ci sourit, contente de l'entendre et que cette notion ait été acquise progressivement malgré tout.**

**-Vous redescendez bientôt ?**

**-Oui. Donnez-moi juste cinq minutes de plus.**

**-Permission accordée !**

**-Merci.**

**Lisbon le laisse alors seul, Jane se tourne en direction des carreaux où le jour perce à travers, le regard contemplatif, méditant sur ses interrogations qui paraissent à ce moment présent irrésolues.**

**Ce samedi, l'heure affichant 9h15 du matin, le mentaliste reçoit un coup de fil de la part de Teresa, le timbre de voix annonciateur d'une terrible nouvelle, se redressant immédiatement dans son lit.**

**-Nous nous trouvons au 4500 Truxel Road sur Arena boulevard, le domicile d'une certaine Shelley Lemkis. On a été averti il y a une heure environ de son homicide. Jane ! La promesse de John Le Rouge a été mise à exécution. Venez !**

**La supérieure se retourne face au mur sur lequel la figure ronde a été peinte, pouvant lire au-dessus, son nom ainsi qu'en dessous un message adressé personnellement au CBI mais particulièrement au mentaliste.**

_** Chose promise, chose** **due**_

**Les traits de son visage se figent dus à cette effroyable annonce, au bord de la suffocation de se retrouver confronté à ces insoutenables meurtres, conscient que le sadisme du tueur va redoubler, le provoquant amplement et ainsi du danger qui rode. Il ne peut qu'affronter.**

**-J'arrive !**

**Sur place, la vision horrible le chavire émotionnellement, se disant.**

**« -_Ça ne finira jamais_ ! » observant le smiley dessiné, représentatif de la personnalité de John Le Rouge en tant que meurtrier sinistre, sanglant et pourquoi pas des difficultés sexuelles ce qui expliquerait ce plaisir jouissif à lacérer ces pauvres femmes afin d'assouvir sa soif criminelle, libérant sa frustration qui est de ne pas pouvoir combler une demande normale en tant qu'homme. Une supposition. Ses yeux fixant la tête ronde dont le sang a coulé, Jane se prononce.**

**-Il prend du plaisir à infliger une douleur physique à ses victimes, psychologique également aux enquêteurs qui les découvrent ce qui enchante sa cruauté.**

**Brett Partridge se tenant à proximité, y va de son commentaire non désobligeant cependant malgré que son ton décèle du mépris.**

**-Vous avez loupé votre vocation ! Vous auriez dû être psychanalyste !**

**-Je peux me considérer comme un comportementaliste.**

**-Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai ! Cher mentaliste !**

**Jane lui fait face.**

**-Vous ne parvenez pas à m'apprécier.**

**-Si vous le dites ! Pour l'instant nous sommes sur une scène de crime. Cela serait mal venu de régler nos comptes ici. Ne croyez-vous pas ?**

**Celui-ci acquiesce, affichant un air agréablement surpris, l'enquêteur médical regagnant un peu de respect par sa conscience professionnelle, humaine curieusement pour lui, expliquant ensuite les blessures multiples, précisant l'âge de la victime qui avait 38 ans.**

**-Son mode opératoire reste fidèle mais cette fois-ci, la pointe de la lame a répété les lacérations plus profondément au niveau du bas ventre.**

**Le consultant ne désire pas s'approcher, étant déjà horrifié par la vue des draps déchirés, immaculés de sang.**

**-C'est pire ce que je ne pensais !**

**Lisbon, derrière réagit.**

**-John Le Rouge s'est beaucoup plus acharné que sur les précédentes. Vous avez vu le message ?**

**-C'est ce qui saute aux yeux comme le symbole. et fait allusion à ce qu'il avait prédit. Son sadisme s'est accru.**

**-Vous aviez raison.**

**-Parfois on aimerait avoir tort.**

**Brett Partridge contemple la méticulosité de la mise en scène comme captivé, s'exprimant sur un ton neutre toutefois.**

**-Il expose ses meurtres comme un chef-d'œuvre.**

**Rigsby, Cho relèvent le regard, trouvant sa remarque peu appropriée tandis que Van Pelt fait part de sa pensée.**

**-Vous pourriez montrer plus de considération envers la victime !**

**L'enquêteur médical sort de son état contemplatif, se retourne, se justifiant.**

**-Je fais uniquement une constatation.**

**Celle-ci ne baisse pas sa garde sans se montrer pour autant agressive.**

**-Vous pourriez alors le penser dans votre tête. C'est un genre de propos qui met assez mal à l'aise.**

**-Qui ça ? Vous, agent Van Pelt ?**

**-Oui. Je crois ne pas être la seule.**

**-Désolé de m'être exprimé tout haut ! La prochaine fois, je préviendrais. puis s'éloigne mesurément du périmètre dans la chambre.**

**Grace murmure l'opinion qu'elle a sur Brett Partridge.**

**-Quelle arrogance ! Il est vraiment exécrable ce type.**

**Cho va dans son sens, minimisant cependant.**

**-Ouais ! Mais malheureusement il est compétent. Faut supporter sa bizarrerie. Comme l'a dit Jane, c'est une goule.**

**Wayne, près, pouffe de rire, l'avortant rapidement afin de ne pas perturber les agents présents et attirer l'attention sur son léger relâchement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le coroner transporte le corps hors de la maison. Les premières informations indiquent que Shelley Lemkis était célibataire, sans enfant, aucun signe distinctif qui aurait pu susciter l'intérêt de John Le Rouge.**

**« _Rien ne déroge à la règle_. » comme l'avait dit si justement Lorelei Martins, le mentaliste se remémorant cette phrase lors de leur confrontation dans l'usine désaffectée. Ne pouvant rester une minute de plus à l'intérieur, ses pas le chasse vers l'extérieur afin de respirer, incommodé par ce spectacle qui le rend malade, ressentant de la répulsion envers ces actes inhumains. Après avoir terminé, Lisbon le rejoint, consciente de ce que Jane éprouve.**

**-Vous tenez le coup ?**

**Fixant droit devant.**

**-A votre avis ?**

**-Je dirais que non.**

**-Bonne réponse ! puis descend les trois marches du porche de la maison, mains dans les poches, abattu. Nous détenons une liste de six suspects dont un parmi eux a commis cette ignominie et tant que nous n'aurons pas découvert la véritable identité de John Le Rouge, les meurtres augmenteront sans que l'on puisse changer le cours des destins de ces victimes. Il recommencera, encore et encore, le mentaliste se laisse dominer par sa révolte, jubilant de notre impuissance, incapacité à le stopper comme on le voudrait ce qui accroîtra son envie de tuer, de jouer avec nous. son ton s'élève, libérant sa lassitude. J'en ai marre de n'être qu'un pion, espérant qu'un jour enfin nous l'attraperons. Est-ce que ça arrivera ?**

**Teresa l'écoute, attristée de le voir ainsi, tentant de répondre avec positivité.**

**-Cela arrivera, Jane. J'en suis….**

**-Quand ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? Quand ?**

**Elle affiche un air navré, ne connaissant évidemment pas la réponse ce qu'il remarque.**

**-Vous voyez ! Vous non plus.**

**La supérieure prend peur, s'empressant de lui demander ce dont celle-ci craint.**

**-Vous n'allez pas abandonner après presque onze ans ?**

**Celui-ci dévoile sur son visage sa désorientation.**

**-Je ne sais plus, Lisbon.**

**-Vous ne pouvez pas ! N'oubliez pas que nous sommes une équipe et que nous vous soutenons. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous laisser tomber! le disant autoritairement mais aussi anxieusement.**

**Le regard du mentaliste s'apaise.**

**-Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber. Je suis seulement démoralisé.**

**Teresa le fixe avec compassion, ajoutant.**

**-On est là, vous savez.**

**-Je sais. répondant d'une voix radoucie.**

**Brett Partridge sort à son tour, saluant respectueusement la supérieur, dépasse Jane puis se tourne.**

**-Nous allons être amené à nous revoir souvent et très bientôt. John Le Rouge est de retour ! l'exprimant naturellement, le regard vif, pénétrant, inquiétant le consultant. Cela sonne comme une promesse effrayante.**

**Dès le lendemain, le bureau californien d'investigation est chargé officiellement de l'enquête, ordre de Gale Bertram ce qui va permettre de travailler plus ou moins au grand jour sur la liste des suspects. Les voilà lancé !**


	8. Chapter 7

**La promesse de John Le Rouge n'a pas faibli vu que ses abominables meurtres sont de plus en plus fréquents depuis la dernière victime durant les jours qui ont défilé, l'équipe se trouvant presque dépassée. Au total, cinq femmes furent sauvagement lacérées en deux semaines, une retenue assassine largement rattrapée, se disent-ils. Un détail a cependant changé celui du nom que le tueur en série inscrit à l'intérieur de cette figure de sang sans doute pour que son écriture soit comparée, un probable indice qui selon Jane est offert par John Le Rouge, détail déjà analysé par le mentaliste auparavant.**

**« -_Si vous trouvez des preuves c'est qu'il le veut et non par négligence car celui-ci ne laisse jamais trace de ses empreintes ni aucun indice. Si par hasard vous en découvrez un, c'est que cette apparente négligence est faite sciemment et qu'il désire que vous la trouviez. John Le Rouge impose ses règles du jeu, nous les suivons_. »**

**Sur ces cinq scènes de crimes, Lisbon demande alors à Brett Partridge de photographier le smiley dans lequel apparemment le tueur a écrit à l'aide de son index, son nom. L'enquêteur médical plaisante alors sur la façon dont le CBI procéderait.**

**-Avec ceci comme pièce à conviction, vous allez exiger que les suspects potentiels l'écrivent. Tant que vous y êtes, demandez- le-moi puisque je suis suspecté. affichant un sourire moqueur ce qui n'est pas le cas de la supérieure.**

**-Tiens ! C'est une bonne idée ! Demain, vous passerez au bureau californien d'investigation et ainsi nous pourrons comparer votre écriture à celle qui semble appartenir à John Le Rouge.**

**Le sourire moqueur s'efface.**

**-Non mais je blaguais, agent Lisbon.**

**-C'est drôle ça ! esquissant à son tour un sourire trompeur. En ce qui me concerne, je suis tout à fait sérieuse. Je vous attends à 9h00 tapante. Ne soyez pas en retard ! et s'éloigne, le regard défiant ainsi qu'un air satisfait d'avoir eu le dernier mot en appliquant son autorité.**

**Avant de partir, Jane rappelle à Partridge, comme si il était atteint d'étourderie, de faire parvenir la photo prise, au CBI, le réclamant sur un ton arrogant ce qui accroisse l'aversion de l'enquêteur médical à son égard, rajoutant en se tournant avant de quitter la pièce.**

**-Vous avez raison ! Nous sommes bien amenées à nous revoir à fréquence régulière.**

**Les yeux du suspect le bénissent de toute son antipathie.**

**-Pas dans les meilleures conditions, je le crains!**

**Le mentaliste le fixe pendant une brève seconde, cherchant à analyser le sens vague de cette réponse, suspectant à présent quiconque se montrant menaçant par l'attitude. Lorsque l'équipe sort après avoir interrogé quelques voisins habitant le même immeuble que la victime, Ornella Kerwac, deux absents ce soir-là, témoignage confirmé et deux autres qui n'ont rien entendu semble-t-il. De son côté, Jane aperçoit Laroche au loin, étant également sur cette affaire, signalant avec légèreté à ses collègues, Lisbon en particulier, son intention de les rejoindre plus tard ce qui n'échappe pas à celle-ci. Le motif de se diviser la fait réagir étrangement avec pacifisme.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?**

**-Juste lui adresser mon bonjour. le disant d'une manière sournoisement détachée.**

**-Le virus de la politesse vous a contaminé ? ironisant.**

**-Je ne le voyais pas sous cet angle.**

**-Jane, ne plaisantez pas !**

**L'expression espiègle du consultant se referme.**

**-Je vais seulement prendre la température afin de voir si le dialogue peut être propice. Ne vous faites pas du mouron ! Je ne suis pas du genre à ce qu'un échange dérape surtout lorsqu'il reste cordial entre adulte intelligent.**

**-Si, je m'inquiète justement ! Vous ne devriez pas.**

**-Je vais vous décevoir à nouveau car j'ai envie d'en faire à ma mauvaise tête. puis court à petite foulée tandis que Teresa l'appelle.**

**-Jane ! et le regarde se rapprocher. Ne pouvant assister à la confrontation, celle-ci part, exaspérée.**

**Quand il arrive à la hauteur de Laroche, le mentaliste l'interpelle.**

**-Attendez !**

**L'agent ne réussissant pas à faire la sourde oreille, pris au dépourvu de cet assaut inattendu, y fait face.**

**-Oh ! Monsieur Jane ! l'exprimant avec neutralité sans pour autant afficher sa joie de le voir depuis la dernière fois lorsque le consultant lui avait dit qu'il savait qu'il était le complice de John Le Rouge. Pour tenter de le déstabiliser, son air malicieux qui se révèle sur les traits de son visage, lui serre la main comme si de rien n'était, geste qui surprend l'agent, répondant malgré ça mais avec mépris.**

**-Vous me serrez la main ? Moi qui penser que vous m'éviteriez comme la peste avec un peu de chance ! De vous avoir dans les pattes est un supplice.**

**-C'est l'hôpital qui se fiche de la charité ! Vous êtes pratiquement dans celles du CBI. Que cherchez-vous vraiment ?**

**-Je ne fais que mon travail, monsieur Jane. le fixant du regard.**

**-Lequel ? Celui d'agent ou en tant que serviteur de John Le Rouge afin de l'informer correctement de nos moindres mouvements, décisions ?**

**-Ecoutez-moi ! se montrant une fois de plus intimidant. Si vous continuez à m'importunez, j'en référerais à votre directeur. Il se peut aussi que vu le comportement que vous adoptez qui est loin de faire l'unanimité, vous valle votre poste de consultant. Vous pourrez ainsi retourner à votre ancienne fonction qui consistait à jouer les faux médiums. Je pense également que votre place serait plus adaptée dans un cirque que dans un bureau d'investigation. Vous pourrez alors sortir votre boule de cristal, installé sous une tente à tenir ce rôle à merveille. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Jane étire un sourire faux, lui répondant avec une amabilité hypocrite, mêlant une pincée d'humour.**

**-Malheureusement, enfiler le costume d'une diseuse de bonne aventure, jurerait, ayant une masculinité bien trop apparente. Quoique avec un turban, une perruque….**

**-Vous me faites perdre mon temps !**

**-Oh ! Excusez-moi ! le disant ironiquement, paré de son sourire. J'oubliais ! On ne doit pas le gaspiller.**

**-C'est exact !**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous devez vérifier ?**

**-Je ne comprends pas.**

**-Si, vous me comprenez !**

**-Je ne m'énerve pas étant d'un calme olympien mais votre insistance me tape, je le reconnais, prodigieusement sur les nerfs. Je crois qu'à force de traquer John Le Rouge depuis toutes ces années, vous a rendu paranoïaque, déboussolé.**

**-Déboussolé, ça c'est certain !**

**-Vous devriez arrêtez votre acharnement et garder un souvenir paisible de votre femme et de votre fille.**

**Son visage se durcit.**

**-Cela vous rassurez que j'abandonne ! Que John Le Rouge s'ancre dans la tête que jamais je n'abandonnerais même si je devais le suivre jusqu'en enfer ! Quant à ma famille, je trouve votre conseil déplacé venant d'un homme qui s'est lié à celui qui est responsable de leur mort. Vous mériteriez que je vous mette mon poing dans la figure.**

**Laroche esquivant le regard du mentaliste volontairement, lui murmure à voix basse, calmement.**

**-Allez reconsulter votre psy ! Vous en avez besoin, monsieur Jane. et l'affronte. Vous êtes quelqu'un de dangereusement instable. Il faudrait vous faire interner pendant un temps indéterminé.**

**Il sourit nerveusement.**

**-Comme ça, je ne serais plus une menace, n'est-ce pas ? Espérant aussi que je passe à l'acte en vous mettant mon poing dans la figure ?**

**-Si vous le dites ! Pour une fois aussi je vous donne raison. Vous ne le seriez plus pour un grand nombre de personne.**

**-Comme qui ?**

**-Certains qui ont collaboré avec le CBI, y travaillent, dirigent le bureau californien. insistant en le regardant dans les yeux suite à cette parole. Méditez là-dessus ! et part en direction de l'immeuble, le laissant pensif à propos de,_ diriger le CBI._**

**« -Gale Bertram ? »**

**Quand le mentaliste revient au bureau californien d'investigation, Lisbon s'empresse de lui demander comment fut la tournure de leur discussion.**

**-J'ai mal mesuré la température. J'aurais dû prévoir un vêtement chaud. le précisant avec une stupéfiante décontraction, inquiétant davantage la supérieure.**

**-Cela s'est passé si mal ?**

**-Pas au point de dire, pire mais Laroche ne s'est pas montré des plus coopérant et loquasse.**

**-Je vous l'avais dit pourtant ! rappelant sa mise en garde sur un ton partiellement mécontent.**

**-J'avais tort, vous aviez raison. roulant les yeux.**

**-On a l'impression que vous prenez ceci comme un amusement.**

**-En aucune sorte !**

**Elle se radoucie.**

**-Bon ! Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a dit ?**

**Le consultant exprime à ce moment son envie soudaine de boire un thé, se précipitant dans la salle de restauration, lui en proposant un ce qui l'exaspère encore.**

**-Non, Jane, je ne veux pas de votre thé ! répondant en le suivant.**

**Tranquillement, celui-ci prend la bouilloire, verse l'eau dedans, la remet sur son socle puis appuie sur le bouton afin de la chauffer. Au bout de quelques secondes, sous l'impatience de Lisbon qui trépigne, Jane fait infuser son sachet, le faisant nager et se retourne pour lui en informer.**

**-Ce que nous savons déjà et qu'il refuse d'avouer.**

**Teresa écarquille les yeux.**

**-Parce-que vous étiez convaincu que Laroche allait admettre son lien étroit avec John Le Rouge ?**

**-Non, bien sûr ! remuant la tête de droite à gauche, toujours en agitant son sachet que le mentaliste finit par jeter à la poubelle. Mais sa façon d'éviter cette évidence, le trahit.**

**-Vous ne pouvez pas le harceler afin qu'il vous révèle sa complicité ! Laroche est capable de se plaindre à Bertram, provoquant aussi votre mise à pied. Ne lui faites pas ce plaisir de le pousser à bout ! Comment ferions-nous sans vous ?**

**Le ravissant de l'entendre, Jane sourit avec bonheur, la taquinant toutefois ?**

**-Donc, vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi !**

**Cet air, son ton l'agace.**

**-Ne jouez pas sur les mots !**

**Il exagère, flatté, touché, l'amusant.**

**-Notre chère Lisbon si indépendante, ne pourrez se dispenser de mes services ! Quel doux chant résonne dans mes oreilles ! avalant au passage quelques gorgées chaudes.**

**-Vous êtes vraiment insupportable à la longue !**

**Il devient plus modéré, remarquant sa manière vive de réagir qui d'habitude aurait été légèrement passive.**

**-Oh ! Voyons ! Je ne faisais que vous charrier.**

**-Oui mais c'est agaçant parfois et je ne suis pas d'humeur à y répondre !**

**-Bon ! Très bien ! Désolé ! Je vous trouve susceptible.**

**-Je suis un peu à cran. Nous avons cinq victimes sur les bras, tuées avec une extrême violence par John Le Rouge et vos gamineries me tapent royalement sur le système !**

**-Ah ! Vous êtes la deuxième à me le dire. prête à le laisser seul, toujours exaspérée, Jane fait allusion au directeur du CBI. Laroche m'a fait comprendre que si je continuais à le persécuter ainsi, je pourrais effectivement le regretter.**

**Elle revient sur ses pas.**

**-De quelle façon ? l'anxiété est palpable sur son minois.**

**-D'en référer à Bertram directement.**

**-Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit !**

**-Je sais, je sais. le disant sereinement contrairement à Teresa.**

**-Je vous ordonne dorénavant de cesser tout ce qui serait susceptible d'être pris pour du harcèlement aggravé !**

**Il pose sa tasse, se défendant.**

**-Harcèlement aggravé ? Vous y allez fort ! Je ne conçois pas ma manière d'agir qui serait jugée comme du harcèlement.**

**-Vous, non ! Mais Laroche, oui.**

**Le mentaliste sourit, reprenant sa tasse afin de la faire se raviser sur son ordre.**

**-Enfin, je…**

**-Non, Jane ! répond-t-elle fermement. C'est moi qui commande, je suis votre chef que cela vous plaise ou non, point final !**

**Son expression se modifie, dévoilant un petit garçon blessé dû à son comportement adopté envers lui, s'inclinant.**

**-D'accord ! Je ne ferais rien qui vous contrarie.**

**-Vous avez intérêt à tenir cet engagement !**

**-Je vous le promets.**

**Celle-ci le blesse un peu plus encore, se montrant vexante, l'exprimant sur un timbre de voix assez dur.**

**-Vos promesses sont des paroles dans le vent ! puis quitte la salle, revenant dans le secteur des agents que la supérieure supervise, s'adressant à eux, s'étant tous rendus compte de son humeur irritable.**

**-Demain nous commencerons à interroger Brett Partridge que j'ai convoqué à 9h00, faisant partie de la liste des suspects afin de comparer son écriture à celle de John Le Rouge que celui-ci a inscrit sur le mur.**

**-Bien, patron !**

**Avant de regagner son bureau, elle jette un regard indifférent en direction de Jane qui se sent poignardé, déversant le reste de son thé dans l'évier, trouvant son goût amer.**

**Le lendemain à 8h55, l'enquêteur médical se présente en avance, le CBI ayant l'entier contrôle sur cette enquête, pouvant interroger ceux que le bureau californien juge d'être des suspects suite à la permission de Gale Bertram qui a donné son consentement lorsque celui-ci les chargea d'office sans se douter que la liste leur sert de marche à suivre. Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, sous les yeux attentifs du consultant, de Van Pelt, placés derrière la vitre teintée qui les sépare tandis que Lisbon, Cho font face à Partridge, l'interrogeant. Rigsby apporte la photographie prise sur les lieux du crime, reçu hier dans la soirée, avant de rejoindre ses collègues de l'autre côté pour assister à la série de question en tant qu'observateur également. Jane scrute l'écran, attendant de voir si l'écriture correspond. Son cœur palpite avec angoisse.**

**-Où êtiez-vous durant les nuits du 22, 24, 26, 30 octobre ainsi que le 2 novembre ?**

**-Chez moi comme tous les soirs. s'exprimant avec certitude.**

**-Quelqu'un peut en témoigner ?**

**-Qui voulez-vous qui témoigne de ma présence ? J'étais seul.**

**-Pas de coup de téléphone, de visite ?**

**-Juste le livreur de pizza. Je passe presque chaque soir, commande.**

**-Le nom de ceux qui vous livre. le demandant avec fermeté mais aussi posément.**

**Partridge se frotte la tempe, réfléchissant, également anxieux de ne pas s'en rappeler ce qui est le cas.**

**-En toute honnêteté, je n'en sais rien. Il faudrait que je regarde sur le prospectus que j'ai.**

**-D'accord ! Donnez-moi les clés de chez vous ! les réclamant le plus naturellement, stupéfiant le suspect qui se questionne, perdant de son assurance.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Afin que l'on aille le chercher.**

**-Je pourrais y aller.**

**-Vous êtes suspecté de cinq meurtres. Tout présumé coupable ne peut être libéré lors d'un interrogatoire en cours.**

**-Vous plaisantez ?**

**Cho, impassible, lui répond, non.**

**-Vous me traitez comme un criminel alors que nous travaillons au sein du même bureau d'investigation ! se montrant à la limite de l'indignation.**

**Lisbon n'exprime aucune compassion, ni indulgence.**

**-C'est ça ! Sois vous me donnez les clés soit nous obtiendrons un mandat de perquisition afin de fouiller votre domicile. C'est comme vous voulez !**

**-J'y crois pas ! écœuré par cet ultimatum et également par le comportement impartial des agents, capitulant en sortant ses clés de sa poche, les posant sur la table, révolté.**

**-Les voilà !**

**La supérieure les donne à Kimball, ordonnant de les remettre à Rigsby, chargé de cette mission avec l'aide de Van Pelt.**

**-Bien, patron !**

**Lorsqu'il s'y rend, celui-ci transmet les ordres.**

**-Tiens ! Lisbon veut que toi et Grace vous vous rendiez chez Partridge. lui tendant l'adresse indiquée dans le dossier d'information.**

**Kimball les relaye alors, restant avec un Jane silencieux pendant que Teresa finit l'interrogatoire.**

**-Vous êtes assez adroit avec des scalpels. Vous avez une excellente connaissance pratique en ce qui concerne la médecine. Malheureusement pour vous, vous représentez un coupable idéal.**

**Cela lui déplait fortement.**

**-Eh ! Entendons-nous bien, agent Lisbon ! J'ai peut-être le parfait profil comme vous me l'avez déjà fait comprendre la dernière fois et même si vous renchérissez sur vos soupçons qui pèsent sur moi, je peux vous affirmer que je n'ai pas l'instinct dont vous m'accusez ! Je travaille avec le CBI depuis quelques années. Vous me connaissez ! se montrant convaincant.**

**Teresa le regarde impassiblement, répondant sur un ton posé cependant à nouveau.**

**-On ne connait jamais la véritable nature des gens en général.**

**L'enquêteur médical baisse la tête brièvement comme vaincu, déçu puis la relève, se défend, la défiant du regard.**

**-Je peux vous le prouver ! Comparez mon écriture à celle de John Le Rouge puisque j'ai été convoqué pour ça ! N'est-ce pas ?**

**-En effet ! ne baissant pas les yeux, imperturbable à priori.**

**Lisbon avance une feuille, ramène à côté de son bras droit la photographie et lui tend un stylo, lui reprenant subitement.**

**-Attendez ! puis fait signe à Cho de le remplacer durant un bref instant afin d'aller chercher un stylo d'encre rouge. lorsqu'elle revient, le suspect surveillé par un Kimball qui ne relâche pas sa garde, Teresa le pose sur le papier. Vous pouvez écrire maintenant ! restant debout.**

**L'ayant observé avec attention, Jane à la conviction que Brett Partridge est innocent ce qui le confirme lorsque celui-ci écrit sur la feuille, John Le Rouge qui sera toutefois transmis à un graphologue afin d'obtenir une confirmation définitive. L'enquêteur médical jubile lors de cette première comparaison dont il pourrait, selon Lisbon, déguiser sa propre écriture, remarque qui le fait sourire.**

**-Vous êtes de mauvaise foi !**

**-Peut-être mais nous devons tout envisager. Mais vu que la ressemblance à première vue n'est pas flagrante, je n'ai aucune raison de vous retenir ici. Vous êtes libre !**

**Le suspect se lève, affichant un air satisfait, la narguant presque.**

**-Merci, agent Lisbon ! Agent Cho !**

**Elle l'appelle.**

**-Oui.**

**-N'oubliez pas que nous vérifierons votre emploi du temps de ces cinq soirées !**

**-Je n'en doute pas ! et quitte la salle d'interrogatoire.**

**Teresa, sans attendre, demande à Kimball de faire parvenir l'écriture, accompagnée de la photo, au service de graphologie pour savoir si celle de Partridge est fidèle, non factice. Il s'exécute. Le mentaliste sort de la pièce afin de rejoindre Lisbon dans la salle, livrant ses conclusions.**

**-Ce n'est pas John Le Rouge !**

**Tout en rangeant, celle-ci lui répond sans élever le regard à sa hauteur.**

**-Il semblerait. Toutefois, mieux ne vaut jurer de rien !**

**Jane tente ensuite de crever l'abcès, cette distance que Teresa a mise entre eux deux depuis hier.**

**-Pourquoi vous m'ignorez ?**

**-Je ne vous ignore pas. et le regarde, maintenant ce qui est prétendu.**

**-Si. J'ai l'impression que vous me punissez des fautes de conduite que j'ai commises ainsi que par rapport à mes prises de risques irresponsables.**

**-Ah ! Vous en prenez conscience à présent.**

**-J'en ai toujours été conscient mais par fierté, je préfère jouer les insouciants.**

**-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le jouer, vous l'êtes ! puis quitte la salle sans se retourner, laissant le mentaliste dans le désarroi, se sentant incompris par celle qui avait appris à le percevoir tel qu'il est.**

**En fin de journée, la demande prioritaire qui est d'étudier les deux écritures, sont renvoyées au CBI. Van Pelt lui remet l'analyse finale du graphologue qui apporte confirmation. Aucune comparaison possible, écriture du suspect authentique, non imité. L'équipe peut alors envisager de l'exclure de la liste, Jane l'ayant déjà évincé. Lorsque Grace revient à son bureau, s'assoit, l'agent regarde Rigsby assit au sien, en fait de même, chacun timidement avec discrétion, se remémorant la matinée durant laquelle ils partirent en direction du domicile de Partridge, fouillèrent à l'intérieur, trouvant après plusieurs minutes le prospectus en question, le prenant sans découvrir par ailleurs quoique-ce soit qui aurait pu l'incriminer. A l'extérieur, regagnant la voiture, bouclant leur ceinture de sécurité, Wayne ne put contenir ce qu'il ressentait, étant libre d'exprimer ses sentiments qui n'ont jamais disparus, son statut de père célibataire lui permettant, ayant rompu avec la mère du petit Ben suite à une affaire à laquelle il avait dû se faire passer pour mort, celle-ci ne l'ayant pas supporté. Les paumes des mains moites posées sur le volant, Rigsby se prépara à déclarer ce que celui-ci éprouvait tandis que Van Pelt s'étonnait qu'il n'ait pas encore démarré, le voyant nerveux.**

**« -_Qu'est-ce que tu as_ ? »**

**Son regard fixait le volant, les paumes glissèrent dessus, penchant la tête en arrière, respirant profondément. Il se tourna vers elle, prononçant des mots décousus sous l'air interrogatif de Grace. D'un coup, la parole se débloqua, sa déclaration devint plus que cohérente.**

**« -_Je dois te le dire autrement je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable dans les jours à venir ou voire même les semaines_. »**

**« -_Wayne_ ! _Dis-le moi_ ! »le brusquant gentiment ce qui le rendit encore plus nerveux mais se lança.**

**« -_Je t'aime, Grace ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Voilà_ ! »tapotant le volant avec sa paume gauche, éprouvant un grand soulagement.**

**Van Pelt le fixa, la stupéfaction se lisant sur son visage. Rigsby sentit soudainement une main se déposer sur sa joue, se tourna, remarquant les yeux noisettes en amande de sa belle, emplis d'une sincère émotion, dans lesquels on devinait que ce sentiment était partagé, lui prouvant en l'embrassant. Elle ajouta ensuite.**

**« -_Je t'aime aussi, Wayne_. » puis le baiser s'intensifie, réunis à nouveau pour de bon cette fois-ci.**

**A leur poste respectif, tous deux laissent paraître légèrement en y repensant, du rose aux joues, souriant furtivement, têtes baissées sans que quiconque ne s'en rende compte y compris Cho.**

**20h02, Lisbon enfermée dans son bureau, remplissant la paperasse habituelle, est interrompue par une série de frappement à la porte, regarde sa montre, s'étonnant que quelqu'une d'autre soit présent à cette heure, donnant malgré tout la permission d'entrer. La porte s'ouvre, est poussée, Jane apparait, prudent.**

**-Bonsoir. le disant avec timidité étrangement, se montrant plus expansif d'habitude mais vu l'attitude distante de Teresa, il sort la carte de la modération.**

**-Vous m'autorisez à entrer ?**

**-Je ne vous l'ai jamais interdit jusqu'à présent. répondant sur un ton un peu strict.**

**-Je peux m'asseoir ?**

**Ses sourcils se haussent, surprise de demander son autorisation.**

**-Vous avez perdu de votre spontanéité ?**

**-Disons que je choisis de marcher sur des œufs avec vous!**

**-Parce-que vous me craignez ?**

**Il s'assoit face à elle.**

**-Je dirais passablement refroidi. Lisbon émet un, ah ! sachant la raison et rebaisse la tête dans les papiers. Pourquoi m'en voulez-vous ?**

**Son visage se relève, jouant les ignorantes.**

**-De quoi vous en voudrais-je ?**

**-Je n'aime pas que vous jouez les indifférentes avec moi. affichant une expression de désolation. Libérez ce que vous avez sur le cœur ! Je déteste ce froid qui s'est glissé entre nous.**

**Lisbon se décide, posant son stylo.**

**-Bien ! Je déteste ça moi aussi, je vous rassure.**

**-Alors pourquoi ? Nos rapports ont toujours été francs.**

**-Francs ? Vous croyez ? ne partageant pas son avis. Vous avez la mémoire courte ! Vous oubliez vos petits coups en douce.**

**Le mentaliste acquiesce.**

**-Je l'admets ! Même si c'était pour la bonne cause.**

**-Ben voyons ! puis se lève, élevant le ton légèrement. Vous pensez également que ce serait pour la bonne cause, s'agissant de John Le Rouge ?**

**Il s'exclame.**

**-C'est ça ! levant son index droit en sa direction.**

**-Oui, je l'avoue ! lui répondant sur un timbre de voix vif.**

**Jane se lève à son tour, se place face à elle, modifiant son air malicieux en un plus sobre, la regardant avec considération.**

**-De quoi avez-vous peur ?**

**-Que vous preniez les devants et vous vous jetiez dans l'antre de John Le Rouge ! Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable ! celui-ci s'éveille, prenant conscience que les femmes de caractère comme l'était Lana Ganaëlle ainsi que Lisbon, ont pu le percer à jour d'une manière évidente. Nous sommes sans doute proches de l'attraper, n'ayant eu cette opportunité jusqu'à maintenant et vous seriez prêt, je suis sûre, à braver le danger, quitte à vous sacrifier si c'est pour le neutraliser radicalement.**

**Ses yeux pénètrent les siens, faisant preuve de sincérité.**

**-C'est vrai ! Rien que pour la satisfaction de le voir mourir, souffrir comme il l'a ressenti d'une façon jouissive lorsque John Le Rouge a assisté à l'agonie de ma femme et de ma fille. J'accomplirais une forme de délivrance pour leur âme, la mienne même si elle ne le sera jamais complètement. Teresa le regarde avec empathie, compassion, émue. Cependant, je souhaiterais éviter d'en arriver là. s'exprimant sur un timbre qui marque un humour spécial.**

**-Je ne veux qui vous arrive malheur. Nous tenons... je tiens à vous. l'expression de Lisbon et Jane se modifient, le consultant percevant dans sa rivière d'émeraude, ce tendre, profond attachement éprouvé à son égard qui a basculé vers des sentiments qui se dévoilent dans ses yeux qui ne peuvent dissimuler l'amour qu'elle ressent pour lui. Si vous commettez cette erreur, je ne vous le pardonnerais pas ! cherchant à ravaler ses larmes visibles qui débordent presque dans son regard.**

**Se tenant, le dos collé contre la porte, Patrick s'approche de Teresa, tend sa main droite qui se pose sur sa joue, la caressant du bout des doigts tendrement, séchant au passage une larme qui coule. Les mains encadrent ensuite son joli minois, se regardant avec intensité, émotion, le cœur de Lisbon s'accélère ainsi que celui du mentaliste qui franchit la ligne mais aussi celle d'un changement sentimental important non comparable à sa liaison entretenue avec Lana malgré ce rapprochement marquant. Ses lèvres embrassent alors la bouche de Teresa, un baiser doux, chaste, ne désirant aucune précipitation toutefois. Ils ferment leurs paupières, savourant ce délectable échange sentimental durant quelques secondes. Patrick la rassure, se déclarant d'une manière réservée.**

**-Je tiens à vous, Lisbon. après avoir libéré ses lèvres des siennes, l'étreinte relâchée, celui-ci ajoute. Je ne veux pas risquer de vous perdre.**

**Elle le fixe intensément, sous le choc de ce qui vient de se produire, n'imaginant un tel revirement de situation. Jane sort du bureau, désorienté comme Teresa, sachant indubitablement que leurs rapports ont pris un tournant décisif dans leurs futures relations. Sont-ils prêts, contrairement à Rigsby et Van Pelt ? En tout cas, l'équipe l'est, devant affronter six autres exécutions, signées John Le Rouge quelques jours plus tard, son nom toujours inscrit à l'intérieur, étant considéré comme un nouvel élément. Voudrait-il que le CBI se rapproche de lui au point de se démasquer à la clarté du jour si son écriture peinte au sang était identifiée ? Le maître du jeu ne divulgue que ce qu'il accepte de divulguer pour une raison précise. Qui sait ?**

**Jane face à ces horreurs, ne peut rester de marbre.**

**-Quelle barbarie !**

**De son côté, Brett Partridge, faisant son travail, blanchi de cette suspicion et après que le CBI ait vérifié ses alibis, celui observe néanmoins. Rigsby, Cho informent leur supérieure qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé bien évidemment, le tueur en série ne laissant jamais aucun indice.**

**-Cela m'aurait étonné ! le téléphone de Lisbon sonne, s'éclipsant temporairement de la chambre de la onzième victime en quelques jours seulement.**

**-Oui.**

**-Patron, j'ai trouvé des informations concernant les femmes qui ont été tuées par John Le Rouge. Je n'ai découvert aucune particularité qui pourrait les relier.**

**-Comme la plupart du temps !**

**-Désolé ! affichant un air navré.**

**-Merci, Van Pelt !**

**-A votre service, patron ! puis rejoint le reste de l'équipe, le mentaliste sentant sa contrariété, frustration qui se lisent sur son visage.**

**-Mauvaise nouvelle ?**

**-Votre sixième sens est bien aiguisé !**

**-Je peux le ressentir au timbre de votre voix. et tourne la tête en sa direction, étirant un sourire réservé, Teresa mal à l'aise d'affronter son regard, l'esquivant d'une façon naturelle, légèrement embarrassée, troublée par rapport à hier soir, ce baiser échangé dans l'intimité de son bureau sous une lumière tamisée.**

**-Cela ne vous surprend pas !**

**-John Le Rouge tue pour exprimer sa supériorité, le moi de l'ego afin d'obtenir comme on le sait, reconnaissance. Ce qu'il l'excite est de voir la souffrance naître dans le regard de ses victimes ainsi que leur mort, démunis de courage, volonté, combattivité. Le point commun qu'elles pourraient avoir est la faiblesse, vulnérabilité comme les disciples qu'il enrôle, facilitant son exécution. John Le Rouge les surprend par surprise, n'ayant pas alors le temps de se défendre. fixant le smiley dessiné sur le mur, pensant à ce moment à sa famille.**

**Peu après, les yeux de l'enquêteur médical ainsi que ceux de Jane se croisent, se défiant mutuellement. Ceci le rend inconfortable, sentiment indéfinissable, inexplicable. Lisbon le déconnecte de son état méditatif.**

**-Il n'y a plus rien à faire. On y va !**

**-Hein ?**

**-Vous vous sentez bien ?**

**-Oui. Excusez-moi ! J'étais dans la lune en train de rêvasser.**

**Elle le contemple, se questionne, se demandant si cette absence à avoir avec l'enquête en cours, étant impliqué personnellement.**

**-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?**

**-Oui. étirant un sourire furtif afin de sauver encore les apparences pour masquer ce qui le contrarie bizarrement.**

**Dehors, le consultant aperçoit tout en s'approchant de la voiture, Laroche qui rentre dans l'habitation, ne le lâchant du regard, l'agent jetant un œil rapide qui soutient le sien. Lorsque l'équipe arrive au CBI, Grace se dirige vers eux, s'adressant à sa supérieure au sujet des onze victimes.**

**-Après vous avoir appelé, j'ai approfondi les recherches concernant toutes ces femmes. J'ai constaté qu'elles étaient toutes célibataires et il semblerait aussi qu'elles étaient solitaires.**

**-De la famille ?**

**-Apparemment plus de liens qui les rattachaient. J'ai essayé de contacter certaine d'entre elle mais je n'ai obtenu aucun résultat. Soit les informations étaient erronées soit les coordonnées ne correspondaient pas. Des homonymes.**

**Le mentaliste assit sur le canapé, déduit vite.**

**-Elles sont seules, facilement repérables, l'accès à leur domicile ne représente aucune difficulté pour s'y introduire… et se lève soudainement en pleine réflexion. ****Il sélectionne une catégorie de femme qui mène une vie solitaire, peu sociable. Rigsby l'interrompt.**

**-A quoi tu vois ça ?**

**-Elles paraissaient être attachées au cadre dans lequel les victimes vivaient, pressées certainement de retrouver leur chez soi chaque soir après le travail, le considérant comme un refuge afin de s'isoler du monde extérieur. Pour ce qu'il est beau de toute façon ! Malheureusement, il ne les a pas protégés du mal qui subsiste.**

**-Mais si tu dis que John Le Rouge les sélectionne, c'est qu'il les repères.**

**Jane esquisse un sourire satisfait grâce à Wayne.**

**-Tout juste !**

**Van Pelt donne son point de vue.**

**-Quelques-unes l'étaient concernant ses précédentes victimes.**

**-Que quelques-unes uniquement ! Cette fois-ci, ces femmes le sont toutes. Ce n'est pas un hasard.**

**-Cela peut nous mener où ? ne comprenant la logique du tueur.**

**-Cette manière de repérer ne vous rappelle rien ?**

**-Kimball se montre réactif dans la seconde.**

**-Russell Kerban.**

**-Exactement !**

**Lisbon est assez sceptique.**

**-Ça voudrait dire que John Le Rouge le copie ? Enfin ! Il n'a jamais copié personne, n'existant que par lui-même.**

**-Vous avez raison. C'est aussi d'ailleurs par cette faute naïvement commise que Russell Kerban fut éliminé et afin de ne pas révéler l'identité de celui en qui il croyait, en sa sincérité aveuglement.**

**-Si il s'avérait que votre supposition soit irréfutable, pourquoi s'amuser à procéder de cette façon qui d'ailleurs est assez comparable à la sienne ?**

**-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais là où il le copie est en rapport avec ces femmes, leur statut.**

**-Et….**

**-Elles sont insignifiantes à ses yeux. John Le Rouge aime les défis comme avec les victimes. La simplicité ne le stimule pas, optant pour la complication. les agents commencent à comprendre excepté la motivation de cette méthode. Jane leur explique. Ce n'est qu'un échauffement malgré onze victimes comptés à ce jour, je vous l'accorde ! Elles ne sont que des mises en bouche. La douzième sera significative.**

**Wayne pose cette question.**

**-Pourquoi la douzième ?**

**-Le cycle de l'heure.**

**Cho se montre décidément performant.**

**-Quand l'aiguille fait le tour du cadran complet, débute ensuite un nouveau.**

**Rigsby, saisit.**

**-Ah ! Comme, 12, 24, 48h...**

**-Bravo! Esprit efficace!**

**-On se défend, on se défend ! le disant pour deux, affichant une expression ravie.**

**Teresa prend la parole.**

**-Qu'est-ce ça représente concrètement ?**

**-Le nombre total des prochaines victimes que John Le Rouge prévoit de tuer. 12, 24, 48 sont des tranches compilées à un cycle.**

**-Vous pensez qu'il ira jusqu'à exécuter quarante-huit personnes ?**

**-Je le crains ! Du moins si il n'a pas ce qu'il veut à temps. C'est une sorte d'avertissement.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous le fait dire ? John Le Rouge l'aurait signalé vu qu'il était significatif comme vous le soulignez et qu'il envisage cette pourchasse comme un jeu.**

**-Cette fois, c'est à nous de deviner. Les règles se sont compliquées exprès. Etant au courant de la liste, il sent que l'on se rapproche de lui, même si ça l'amuse mais jusqu'à une certaine limite qui ne doit pas être dépassée.**

**-Comptant principalement sur vous pour trouver.**

**-Nous sommes des pions. Il décide à quel moment nous pouvons avancer comme maintenant. Ce cycle dont nous parlons me rappelle ce poème, la forêt des horloges. Lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans cette usine, John Le Rouge a fait référence au temps qui s'écoule quand il retenait Lana Ganaëlle. Je m'en rappelle encore. Tic, tac, tic, tac, le temps menace. C'est à peu près pareil.**

**Van Pelt demande qui d'après lui sera la prochaine, répondant.**

**-Tu devrais plutôt dire le prochain.**

**-Un homme ?**

**-Message qui prendra un sens évident pour John Le Rouge. Si celui-ci arrive à 24 voire au pire 48, les derniers seront des hommes.**

**Dans la tête de Lisbon, à cet instant, cette signification désigne son ultime proie, devinant intuitivement l'élu, cette pensée lui étant insupportable. Chacun se regarde, concluant à l'air grave du mentaliste qu'il serait désigné d'emblée comme la prestigieuse victime. Wayne prononce courageusement ceci.**

**-C'est toi qu'il veut ?**

**Jane hoche la tête, ajoutant.**

**-Comptant passer à l'acte. Aucune échappatoire est prévu cette fois, désirant à tout prix son heure de gloire.**

**Le 13 novembre, le CBI se rend sur le lieu d'un crime, commis par John Le Rouge, attestant que la douzième victime est bien de sexe masculin, se rappelant de sa discussion avec le mentaliste il y a six jours, en soirée. L'équipe, Lisbon surtout, est affligée. Elle veut éviter que le pire se produise après cette journée où Jane avait exposé le cycle de l'heure.**

**Le mentaliste, Teresa restent ce soir-là, tardivement au CBI, celle-ci devant faire un rapport de cette journée, paperasse oblige. Etant sur le point de terminer, Jane entre alors dans son bureau, portant deux tasses dans les mains, une de thé, l'autre de café, les posent puis s'assoit ensuite face à elle, patientant.**

**-C'est bouclé ! éprouvant une satisfaction libératrice qui se révèle sur son visage. Lisbon prend sa tasse, avale quelques gorgées caféinées, celui-ci en faisant autant avec son thé à la camomille, se désaltérant le palais, jambes croisées élégamment. Il pose sa tasse peu de seconde plus tard et s'adresse à Teresa, décontracté.**

**-Vous voulez que nous parlions d'aujourd'hui ?**

**Celle-ci le regarde, épatée de sa perspicacité, répondant comme si ce n'était pas le cas.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'ai envie de parler ?**

**-Votre petit air préoccupé que vous ne réussissez pas à dissimuler.**

**-Quel observateur, dites-moi ! esquissant un sourire amusé avant de reboire quelques gorgées de café chaud, reposant la tasse peu après, reprenant une expression sérieuse. Ce que vous avez exposé m'inquiète, je ne le nie pas. Malgré ça, je me demande si il y aurait une infime chance que vous vous trompiez ?**

**Le mentaliste prend sa tasse à son tour, incline la tête sur la droite, écarquillant les yeux qui expriment.**

**« -_J'en doute_ ! »**

**Lisbon comprend, baissant à moitié son regard.**

**-Bien sûr ! le disant sur un ton résigné.**

**-Je souhaiterais pourtant. laissant échapper un soupir.**

**-A quelle fréquence vous supposez que John Le Rouge tuera ce nombre de victime si ça arrive ?**

**Sa tasse tenue toujours dans sa main droite.**

**-Régulière, je pense. Mais de là à vous le prédire avec exactitude, désolé, je ne suis pas devin.**

**Ils sourient à cette remarque, tendus, submergés par une angoisse justifiée due à la réapparition du tueur en série, de la perpétration de ses meurtres.**

**-En toute circonstance, vous conservez une pincée d'humour. Comment faites-vous ?**

**-Comme l'a dit si justement le psychologue qui m'a suivi, Erwett Lundit, c'est une arme qui me permet de surmonter les épreuves. Un remède efficacement prouvé !**

**-Je devrais peut-être y être initiée.**

**-Vous voulez que je vous l'enseigne ? la regardant sensiblement.**

**Elle le fixe d'une façon similaire.**

**-Cela m'aiderait, qui sait ? puis boivent en même temps leur boisson chaude respective, se sentant à la limite confortable, la chaleur se diffusant dans l'ensemble de leur corps grâce à leur compagnie mais aussi à cette conversation ouverte. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'heure indiquant 20h32, ayant fini leur consommation, Jane et Lisbon se lèvent dans l'intention de partir. Avant de quitter le bureau, elle ajoute.**

**-Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoique-ce soit. se refusant à prononcer le mot, malheur.**

**-Moi non plus, je vous rassure ! adoptant une attitude souple pour ne pas dramatiser l'instant présent. il devient néanmoins gêné lorsque celui-ci tente d'aborder le sujet à propos du baiser échangé hier, baissant la tête. Je… Vous…. Concernant, vous savez…. . lui faisant comprendre.**

**Teresa se montre embarrassée également, arrivant cependant à coordonner une suite de mots cohérents, détournant brièvement le regard.**

**-Oui. Euh ! Je préférais éviter d'en discuter pour le moment. Il est évident, enfin je crois, que nous avons exprimé une éventuelle attirance réciproque. le regardant, incertaine, de crainte qu'il ne réponde qu'elle se trouve dans l'erreur.**

**-Je pense la même chose. le déclarant sans hésitation ce qui stupéfait merveilleusement celle-ci qui étire un sourire furtif, désirant rester prudente malgré ses aveux sincèrement affirmatif révélés à cette seconde. Voici ce que je propose. Afin de faciliter nos rapports, maintenons ce qui existe déjà entre nous.**

**Ceci la soulage, l'esprit étant quand même confus, déstabilisé, sentiment contradictoire avec ce que Teresa ressent mais raisonnable, reconnait que c'est la solution à appliquer, approuvant.**

**-C'est une bonne idée, Jane. puis l'embrasse sur la joue avec douceur, amour, pudiquement soit-il.**

**-Je le pense aussi. le regard aimant, respectueux, compréhensif, baisant tendrement sa main.**

**-Merci.**

**-Je vous remercie également. éprouvant cette confusion pareillement, quittant en premier le bureau, sachant indéniablement que leur amour ressenti est partagé.**

Cela vous a plu?...


	9. Chapter 8

**Sur le lieu du crime, Lisbon pense avant tout à cette victime masculine, l'exécution significative de John Le Rouge à son grand dam. L'homme exécuté s'appelait Ron Worthwright, dentiste, âgé de 46 ans, divorcé. Son cadavre git à terre, recouvert d'un drap blanc afin de cacher l'épouvantable massacre ainsi que sa nudité, apparemment habitué à dormir nu.**

**« -_Aurait-il eu une relation sexuelle juste avant sa mise à mort_ ? » s'interroge l'équipe.**

**D'après le mentaliste, ayant observé les moindres détails, non. La victime portait encore son alliance, signe d'un ex-mari toujours amoureux de son ex-épouse, refusant de tourner la page pour le moment. Un seul oreiller posé sur le lit, tube de somnifères placé en évidence sur la table de chevet, preuve de son insomnie à répétition, son état moral peu disposé à entamer n'importe quelle liaison. Cela se confirme lorsque Van Pelt informe Lisbon par téléphone quelques minutes plus tard suite à une demande de renseignements concernant la vie passé de cet ex-époux.**

**-Je vous écoute !**

**-Ron Worthwright a été marié durant douze ans et a divorcé il y a deux ans. Aucun enfant ensemble quant à son ex-femme, celle-ci s'est remarié il y a six mois. Elle vit à San Francisco maintenant. ajoutant. Je déteste annoncer ce genre de nouvelle.**

**-Je vous comprends ! puis regarde le mur sur lequel le smiley a été peint plus un message écrit sur une feuille qui fut enlevé.**

**Douze coups frappés**

**Sonne, sonne, sonne l'heure…**

**Serez-vous m'attraper ?**

**Teresa se dit en contemplant la macabre scène.**

**« -_Mieux vaut que vous ne voyez pas cette horreur ! » _Merci pour ces informations !**

**-A votre service, patron !**

**La supérieure donne ensuite la confirmation de ce que Jane avait bien analysé.**

**-Vous aviez raison.**

**-Elémentaire, ma chère Lisbon ! pensant en ciblant la victime du regard avec compassion.**

**« -_Un pauvre innocent malheureux en amour, tué gratuitement_. »**

**Quant à Teresa, celle-ci répond à la phrase du tueur en série dans sa tête.**

**« -_Tu parles que l'on va t'avoir, salopard_ ! »**

**Lorsqu'ils reviennent au CBI, Lisbon décide de convoquer tous les suspects, que cela n'en déplaise à Bertram qui se montrera indigné indubitablement par sa façon d'agir mais à ce stade, elle s'en moque éperdument car les atrocités ont assez duré. Cela doit cesser ! Alors que Brett Partridge n'est pas au programme de cette future convocation, le mentaliste s'interpose.**

**-Vous devriez le faire venir afin qu'il soit interrogé comme les autres.**

**Teresa est intriguée malgré qu'elle ne soit pas réticente à cette idée.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je ne saurais définir si celui-ci m'a en horreur ou bien si il est méfiant vis-à-vis des soupçons précédents qui ont pesé sur lui.**

**Rigsby se range à son impression, le soutenant ainsi que Cho.**

**-Bon ! Je vais le convoquer également, n'étant pas convaincue à cent pour cent aussi. puis donne l'ordre suivant à Van Pelt. Convoquez-moi les suspects de la liste sans exception ! faisant allusion au directeur du bureau californien que Grace s'empresse, embarrassée, de demander.**

**-Même Gale Bertram ?**

**Sans faire preuve d'indulgence.**

**-Même lui ! Les uns comme les autres, ils sont tous suspectés d'être John Le Rouge. Alors pas de quartier ! Aucun favoritisme n'est possible ! Notre devoir est de mener cette enquête à son terme avec intégrité, impartialité. Nous sommes certainement sur le point de toucher enfin au but et démasquer celui qui se cache derrière. chacun acquiesce, Jane admiratif de l'aplomb, de la détermination de Lisbon qui veut attraper le diabolique qui sévit depuis presque seize ans déjà avant qu'il n'attrape celui qui fait partie intégrante de sa vie professionnelle mais également sentimentale. Le perdre serait un effondrement émotionnel dont sa capacité à remonter la pente serait insurmontable. Je veux les voir ici à 9h00.**

**-Tous ? s'étonne Van Pelt.**

**-Oui, tous.**

**-Ils ne pourront peut-être pas se libérer. le disant d'une manière réservée.**

**-Ça, c'est leur problème ! se montrant intraitable. Il y a douze victimes au total et je souhaiterais minimiser le nombre des prochaines si l'on a de la chance.**

**Elle charge ensuite Rigsby, Cho de se rendre chez visualise pour en avertir Bret Stiles. Le mentaliste déduit alors que lui et Lisbon seront chargés de leur côté d'aller voir Kirkland, s'y opposant spontanément, levant encore le doigt, assit sur le canapé.**

**-Si ça ne vous fait rien, je préférais que l'on échange. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver face à lui vu que je l'ai été.**

**La supérieure ne montre aucune objection.**

**-D'accord ! et s'adresse à Wayne, Kimball, soupirant cependant au banal caprice du consultant. Vous et Cho iraient donc voir Kirkland quant à moi et Jane, iront chez visualise. puis se retourne en direction du mentaliste. Cela vous va comme ça ? s'exprimant légèrement agacée.**

**-Parfait ! baissant la tête afin de ne pas l'exaspérer davantage, répondant sur un timbre de voix timide.**

**-Bien ! Van Pelt, faites votre possible pour les rassembler au complet. A y réfléchir, convoquez-les à des heures différentes. Si l'un d'entre eux ou plusieurs ne peut pas venir à l'heure exigée, proposez en fin de journée, début de soirée.**

**Grace la regarde, déroutée tant ses ordres dont dictés d'une manière vive et surtout les voir convoquer le même jour ce qui semble difficile pour l'agent, faisant la remarque timidement.**

**-Vous prévoyez de les interroger tous en un seul jour ?**

**-C'est faisable si l'on n'a pas une treizième victime sur les bras. puis se radoucie à son égard, raisonnable. Faites ce qui est possible.**

**Van Pelt sourit d'une façon réservée à nouveau malgré son soulagement, volontaire toutefois.**

**-Je ferais tout mon possible.**

**Teresa sur le départ, fait signe à Jane.**

**-Allez ! On y va !**

**Celui-ci se lève rapidement se demandant si les rôles ne se sont pas inversés à ce moment, paraissant plus calme qu'elle ne l'est alors que cela devrait être plus ou moins le contraire. En partant à leur tour du CBI, juste avant, Wayne lance un coup d'œil discret à Grace, souriant, amoureux, ayant tous deux passés la nuit récemment ensemble ce qui se rajoute à leur bonheur. De son côté, le mentaliste ne s'embarrasse pas à exprimer ce qu'il pense de l'attitude énergique de Lisbon, remarque cependant qui n'a rien de désobligeant.**

**-Vous avez mangé du lion ce matin ?**

**-Pourquoi vous dites ça ? ne s'en rendant pas totalement compte.**

**-On dirait une vraie pile électrique.**

**-Par contre vous, rien ne se voit.**

**-C'est intérieur.**

**-Et bien moi, je ne peux pas intérioriser. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.**

**-Au moins votre réaction est saine alors que la mienne….**

**Teresa se retourne brusquement sur le parking, face à lui, anxieuse.**

**-Comment est la vôtre ?**

**-En sommeil.**

**-En sommeil ? s'étonnant de cette réponse.**

**-C'est la réaction la plus sournoise, dangereuse car quand elle se réveillera, ça sera dévastateur. Je ne pourrais rien contrôler.**

**Celle-ci lit alors dans ses yeux que sa réaction sera pire, mesurant les dégâts de sa rage. Lisbon lui prend la main, rappelant sa promesse.**

**-Ce que je vous ai promis après l'enterrement de Lana Ganaëlle ne défaillira pas. Je suis avec vous.**

**Le mentaliste la regarde avec une profonde reconnaissance, serre sa main tendrement, se disant à son insu que si il pouvait, ses lèvres embrasseraient les siennes tant l'évidence s'impose mais ne s'y risque pas en public vu le règlement mais aussi dû à la conjonction actuelle qui n'est pas favorisée. Jane, Teresa montent dans la voiture, direction visualise. Arrivant là-bas, Bret Stiles les accueille presque bras ouvert, son humeur plus que disposé à les voir.**

**-Patrick ! Agent Lisbon ! Comment allez-vous ? leur serrant la main. Vous avez pris l'habitude de venir au centre.**

**-Oui. C'est une promenade que nous nous imposons pour notre plus grande distraction. répond Teresa, ironiquement, étirant un sourire du même ordre ce qui amuse le gourou sans doute stimulé par son répondant, regardant le mentaliste.**

**-Vous avez de l'influence sur votre supérieure.**

**-Oh ! grimaçant. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être influencée. Elle s'en sort très bien toute seule. s'exprimant avec insolence.**

**-Bien évidemment ! le disant sur un ton de grand seigneur.**

**-Trêve de bavardage ! s'interpose Lisbon, manquant de patience, désirant ne pas s'attarder. Nous sommes venus vous voir afin de vous convoquer au CBI demain, à l'heure qui pourrait vous convenir.**

**-Pourquoi une convocation ? la regardant d'une manière intriguée.**

**Jane intervient, effrontément.**

**-Certainement en rapport avec la liste que je vous avais présenté lors de notre précédente entrevue. lui en informant toujours sur un timbre similaire.**

**Bret Stiles s'exclame d'une façon qui laisserait penser que celui-ci s'en indiffère, montrant que ceci ne le concerne décidément pas.**

**-Ah ! Ça ! Je croyais vous avoir convaincu pourtant. conservant son expression aimable ainsi qu'un sourire poli, le disant avec détachement, esprit.**

**La supérieure l'est moins.**

**-Non. Ce n'est pas le cas. Désolé !**

**Le gourou obtempère.**

**-Bon ! Je n'irais pas à l'encontre de la loi. Autant en être débarrassé, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Tout à fait d'accord !**

**-10h00, ça vous conviendrez ?**

**-Oui. répondant sur un ton légèrement hésitant, ne sachant à cet instant à quelle heure Van Pelt a pu convoquer les suspects, Stiles le remarquant d'un œil satisfait, pénétrant.**

**-Il y aurait-il un éventuel problème, agent Lisbon ?**

**Celle-ci se rattrape avec diplomatie.**

**-Non. Toutefois si nous rencontrions un imprévu, nous vous contacterons. Pourrions-nous avoir votre numéro ?**

**Le gourou prend alors un stylo afin de noter celui de son portable puis lui tend.**

**-Voici !**

**-Merci !**

**-C'est tout ?**

**-C'est tout ! Nous vous attendons demain.**

**-Si tout va bien ! étirant un sourire narquois.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! non déstabilisée. Je pense que ça ira.**

**-Parfait ! et se serrent la main, le mentaliste s'étant tenu volontairement en retrait.**

**Avant de franchir la porte, le maître à bord, interpelle Jane qui se retourne, Lisbon déjà sorti.**

**-Prenez soin de votre collègue !**

**-Ce qui signifie ?**

**Il joue d'une manière naïve.**

**-Oh ! Rien. Juste qu'un changement crève les yeux.**

**-C'est une fausse impression, rassurez-vous ! le disant avec légèreté, d'un ton crédible.**

**Toutefois, Stiles n'est pas dupe.**

**-C'est sûrement ça !**

**Son pouvoir de déduction, de pénétrer dans la tête des gens, deviner ce qui est invisible à l'œil nu, relève du surnaturel. Le mentaliste frappé de stupéfaction, est plus qu'impressionné, n'en dévoilant cependant rien quand lui et Teresa repartent de visualise. En fin de journée, les convocations de chacun sont bien réparties. Celle du gourou, parfaitement calée, nullement nécessaire de modifier l'heure. Toutefois, Van Pelt prévient sa patronne de son échec.**

**-Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Ray Haffner.**

**-Réessayez à nouveau ! puis lève un œil vers la pendule qui indique 17h43. l'agent s'exécute mais au bout de quelques secondes, la huitième tentative s'avère vaine ce qui contrarie Lisbon, restant malgré tout positive. Nous verrons ça demain.**

**Grace affiche alors une expression embarrassée.**

**-Patron !**

**-Oui.**

**-Je dois vous informer que…**

**Celle-ci n'a pas le temps de l'avertir concernant sa courte conversation téléphonique avec le directeur du CBI qui déboule à ce moment, révolté de sa convocation, sous le regard effaré de l'équipe tandis que Jane arrive, tasse de thé à la main, d'un pas calme ce qui n'est le cas de Gale Bertram.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fantaisie, agent Lisbon ?**

**La supérieure ne se démonte pas.**

**-Je vous rappelle que vous faites partie de la liste des suspects.**

**Le mentaliste observe attentivement.**

**-Vous me prenez en traître en employant une telle méthode ! Je suis furieux contre vous !**

**-Monsieur. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je suis au regret de vous mettre au même rang que ceux qui sont suspectés également. Je suis seulement la procédure. C'est mon devoir.**

**Le ton monte.**

**-Nous étions pourtant d'accord à propos de cette maudite liste !**

**-Vu les meurtres commis par John Le Rouge qui ont redoublés et la liste que nous détenons, notre accord est résilié.**

**-Je suis outré d'une pareille attitude !**

**Jane s'impose effrontément, tenant sa tasse, après avoir bu quelques gorgées.**

**-Pourquoi vous réagissez ainsi ? Vous devriez plutôt relativiser, non ?**

**-Vous, taisez-vous ! C'est à l'agent Lisbon que je m'adresse.**

**-Ou agresse. roulant les yeux, insolent.**

**Bertram se tourne face à lui.**

**-Composer avec vous est un supplice continuel ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous foutre à la porte!**

**-Sans doute dû au don que je possède pour résoudre les enquêtes et que vous ne trouverez pas un meilleur observateur que moi.**

**-Buvez votre thé tant qu'il est chaud !**

**-Ce que j'en dis.**

**Le directeur se tourne à nouveau vers la supérieure, baissant subitement le ton, conservant néanmoins son timbre mécontent.**

**-Nous reverrons ça plus tard ! Vous devrez me rendre des comptes !**

**-Je n'en doute pas, monsieur.**

**-Comme je ne peux pas faire autrement, même si je dirige le bureau californien, je me présenterais demain, ici.**

**Le consultant ajoute une dernière réflexion, insolemment encore.**

**-Alors ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un drame puisque vous vous pliez aux exigences de la loi.**

**Bertram ne se tourne pas, choisissant pour cible, Lisbon.**

**-Je ne vous félicite pas ! et se retourne au moment de repartir, fixant le mentaliste d'une manière glaciale, s'adressant toujours à la supérieure. ****Il a fini par vous influencer, bravo ! puis quitte la pièce, la colère n'ayant pas désemplie.**

**Chacun se regarde, refroidi par cette réprimande, Van Pelt complétant tardivement sa phrase.**

**-C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à vous dire.**

**Teresa garde le contrôle, ne laissant presque rien paraître de sa grande contrariété.**

**-Maintenant, c'est fait !**

**-Patron, je suis… répondant sur un ton désolé.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon il aurait fallu affronter l'orage tôt ou tard. C'était couru d'avance. Que ceci ne nous perturbe pas surtout ! Nous avons une enquête à résoudre, des suspects à interroger demain alors ne nous laissons pas déstabiliser ni détourner de notre objectif. Compris ?**

**Tous acquiescent y compris Jane qui termine de boire son thé, sentant que Lisbon est fortement glacée suite à ces remontrances très vives mais n'en rajoute pas, préférant la laisser tranquille. Le lendemain, le défilé commence dans la matinée. Le premier à être convoqué dans la salle d'interrogatoire est le shérif Mc Allister tandis que dans celle d'à côté, Brett Partridge, interrogé par Teresa et Cho. Quant à l'autre suspect, Rigsby, Van Pelt s'en chargent. Pendant ce temps, le mentaliste assiste derrière la vitre teintée, à l'interrogatoire de l'enquêteur médical, d'une manière attentive, étudiant ses moindres paroles, gestes, le considérant comme un sérieux candidat au titre de coupable même présumé.**

**-Pourquoi m'avoir convoqué à nouveau ? Je croyais que j'étais mis hors de cause.**

**Lisbon répond.**

**-Nous avons estimé que nous n'avions peut-être pas toutes les données en notre possession vous concernant.**

**-Je vous ai tout dit. Je n'ai rien de plus à vous raconter. Je ne vais quand même pas inventer afin que votre conscience professionnelle soit apaisée !**

**Kimball, flegmatique, répond à son tour.**

**-Pourquoi pas ?**

**Partridge tient tête.**

**-Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous révéler. Désolé !**

**Lisbon prend le relais.**

**-Que faisiez-vous il y a trois jours au soir ?**

**-Rien de spécial ! J'étais chez moi.**

**-Vous êtes casanier à ce que je vois. étirant un petit sourire sournois, méfiante.**

**-Et oui ! le regard agacé.**

**-Pas de pizza livré ? le disant avec dédain.**

**-Non. la défiant du regard.**

**Cho provoque quelque peu.**

**-En tant qu'enquêteur médical, vous êtes bien placé pour effacer les preuves, exécuter impitoyablement en visant avec perfection vu vos connaissances. Votre profession est une couverture idéale.**

**-Je ne dis pas le contraire et vous me l'avez déjà fait remarquer auparavant. Mais je ne suis pas celui que vous cherchez.**

**L'observant, le consultant a finalement la certitude que Brett Partridge n'est pas le tueur en série. Il sort alors de la pièce d'observation, se dirige dans la salle d'interrogatoire et le salue tout d'abord, oubliant son hostilité ressentie envers lui.**

**-Bonjour ! Toutes nos excuses pour vous avoir interrogé une seconde fois. J'avoue que je suis à l'origine de cette convocation car je désirais obtenir la vérité. C'est fait ! s'exprimant avec désinvolture.**

**Lisbon réagit avec mécontentement.**

**-Jane ! Nous n'avons pas terminé.**

**-Inutile ! Il est innocent.**

**-Mais de quoi je me mêle !**

**Le mentaliste la regarde, les yeux empli de conviction.**

**-Faites-moi confiance ! Ce n'est pas John Le Rouge.**

**Le sentant dans son regard, malgré que celle-ci soit contrariée par cette interruption, décide néanmoins de ne pas continuer.**

**-Vous pouvez partir. s'adressant au suspect qui est définitivement mis à l'écart.**

**-Ravi d'avoir cru en moi ! le disant d'une manière ironique.**

**Quelques secondes après, à l'intérieur de la salle, Teresa insiste au sujet de l'intervention de Jane, lui faisant comprendre que ceci lui a déplu.**

**-Vous n'avez pas à abréger ainsi un interrogatoire en cours !**

**-J'ai voulu vous évitez de gaspiller du temps pour rien.**

**-Un interrogatoire n'est jamais du temps perdu ! C'est un processus nécessaire, obligatoire au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !**

**-Autant gagner du temps !**

**-J'ai compris.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-C'est une course. Il faut vite démasquer le coupable au risque de bâcler l'interrogatoire des suspects, vous basant uniquement sur votre ressenti, analyse comportemental même si vous avez raison. Mais vous devez prendre en compte tous les éléments dont nous devons disposés lorsqu'on interroge des coupables présumés.**

**Il hoche la tête, acquiesçant puis ajoute.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec vous mais reconnaissez que mon intervention vous a fait gagner un temps précieux.**

**-Vous savez que parfois vous m'exaspérez !**

**Le mentaliste sourit malicieusement.**

**-C'est pour ça que vous m'aimez. le formulant au sens propre ce qui la déstabilise, n'étant pas dans le meilleur lieu approprié pour l'admettre, la laissant sans mot.**

**Intelligent****, ne voulant la mettre mal à l'aise, celui-ci s'éclipse. Teresa réagit alors, se demandant si il n'a pas usé de cette ruse, même sincère soit-elle, pour pouvoir échapper à son autorité. La supérieure se retourne, affichant un sourire modéré, convaincue.**

**-Belle tactique !**

**Jane agrandit le sien, amusé, lui faisant comprendre à son tour, différemment, qu'elle est perspicace. De leur côté, Van Pelt et Rigsby ont les alibis correspondant aux dates des meurtres, ne recueillant aucune déclaration particulièrement suspecte. Après avoir fini, ils en référent à Lisbon qui ordonne à Cho de les vérifier. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'avère que le shérif Thomas Mc Allister est bien resté tardivement au bureau avec son équipe qui a donné confirmation. Ne pouvant le retenir, Teresa le libère tandis que le mentaliste accourt vers lui, posant l'ultime question en pénétrant son regard d'une façon hypnotique afin de tester son honnêteté et voir si le sien ne lui fera pas défaut.**

**-Etes-vous John Le Rouge ? lui prenant en même temps l'avant- bras pour sentir si son pouls s'accélère.**

**Il lui répond d'une manière affirmative sans nervosité, un peu indigné.**

**-Bien sûr que non !**

**-Je vous crois.**

**Constatant que le shérif dit la vérité.**

**-Vous pouvez partir !**

**-Très aimable à vous. remettant son chapeau puis s'éloigne.**

**Wayne, Grace attestent dans leur fort-intérieur que leur intuition était bonne alors que Lisbon lève les yeux au ciel, encore dépassée par la façon dont le consultant procède quoique efficace, également approuvé. La première fois qu'elle lui avait dit, _« -Monsieur Jane, vous avez un don. »_ afin de débusquer le meurtrier du fils d'un juge en 2004, qui avait consenti à étouffer un délit alors qu'il avait débarqué au CBI au même moment, hagard afin de demander si le bureau californien d'investigation détenait des dossiers sur John Le Rouge suite à l'assassinat de sa famille en 2003. Teresa qui se le remémore, se dit à nouveau que c'est bien un don parapsychologique que le mentaliste détient, qui lui servira cette fois-ci à découvrir qui est véritablement le fameux tueur.**

**A 9h50, Bret Stiles arrive au siège, d'humeur charmante, saluant Lisbon, Jane, Van Pelt également qui vient informer à sa chef qu'il lui a été impossible encore de contacter Ray Haffner, détail en plus.**

**-D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, personne ne l'a vu depuis hier.**

**L'angoisse l'envahit, se questionnant. Etant dans l'incapacité actuelle d'engager quoique ce soit dû aux interrogatoires qui se sont succédé durant cette journée, Teresa répond seulement.**

**-Bon ! On verra ça plus tard ! se disant que mieux vaut ne pas s'alarmer et se force à la circonspection.**

**Le gourou ne peut s'empêcher de faire une réflexion, le sourire satisfait.**

**-Un suspect en fuite ?**

**-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! puis son esprit s'éveille. Ou plutôt si. Ray Haffner est bien un membre de visualise ?**

**Stiles se montre détaché.**

**-A ce que je sache !**

**-Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie ! l'ordonnant autoritairement.**

**Celui-ci exige cependant que Jane soit présent lors de l'interrogatoire ce qui la surprend ainsi que le sujet en question plus que disposé à s'y plier. Lisbon abdique.**

**-Si…. Ne complétant sa phrase, remarquant que le sollicité est déjà entré.**

**Lorsqu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui, Teresa murmure, esquissant furtivement un petit sourire ironique.**

**-Vous devez être content.**

**-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point !**

**-Oh ! J'en ai une vague idée.**

**Le gourou s'assoit ensuite en face, ayant au préalable demandé à son avocat venu l'accompagner, de l'attendre pour l'instant dans le couloir.**

**-Posez-moi toutes vos questions ! Je suis prêt.**

**-Bien ! Nous allons commencer par le commencement. Où étiez-vous le 22, 24, 26, 30 octobre y compris le 2, 15 novembre ?**

**-Pourquoi ces dates ? N'a-t-il pas eu douze victimes au compteur?**

**-En effet ! Durant celle-ci, John Le Rouge en a tué deux le même jour et ainsi de suite.**

**-Il est redevenu actif ! affichant son épatement.**

**En le voyant, le mentaliste montre sa détermination.**

**-Qui est-il ?**

**Bret Stiles ne répond pas, le fixant. Teresa fait preuve d'autorité, employant toutefois un ton neutre.**

**-Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes interrogé en tant que suspect dans cette enquête et que si vous refuser de coopérer, nous sommes dans le droit de vous garder en rétention durant vingt-quatre, quarante-huit heures. A moins que votre avocat n'intervienne en votre faveur. Cela dit, il ne pourra rien entreprendre d'ici là ! Nous avons tout pouvoir pour vous retenir. A vous de voir !**

**Il étire un sourire.**

**-Votre mise en garde est très convaincante ! Je ne tiens pas vraiment à rester enfermer dans un endroit déprimant malgré que je puisse le surmonter. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en faire l'expérience.**

**-Parfait ! Répondez à la question, monsieur Stiles !**

**Son regard pénétrant, effrayant cible une deuxième fois celui de Jane qui se trouve dans l'attente de cette révélation.**

**-Cherchez la personne qui n'est pas présente !**

**Lisbon pense immédiatement à Haffner.**

**-Comme votre fidèle membre ?**

**Le gourou le laisse entendre sans que l'on puisse en douter. Toutefois, elle veut s'en assurer.**

**-Est-ce un aveu ?**

**-Je ne peux rien dire de plus.**

**Le consultant le regarde, tentant de déceler si c'est vrai, le cœur palpitant, les traits faciaux contractés. Cette fois-là, il est incapable de se prononcer, le gourou semblant impénétrable ainsi qu'à cause d'un début de colère qui fulmine intérieurement en songeant à la possibilité que John Le Rouge soit Ray Haffner. Face à ce dilemme, Teresa se lève brusquement tandis que Stiles et Jane rivalisent du regard pendant encore quelques secondes. Hors de la salle d'interrogatoire, celle-ci met l'équipe en alerte puis téléphone à Bertram, lui racontant ce que le maître de visualise a avoué. Le directeur accepte de délivrer un mandat d'amener, ne voulant courir le risque de négliger cette piste. Par ailleurs, il se réjouit presque de ce coup de théâtre par rapport à son statut de suspect.**

**-La convocation est toujours d'actualité ?**

**-Pas à cette seconde, monsieur! étant en effervescence, état d'alerte rouge. Pour l'instant nous sommes pressés même si je devine dans votre voix, un contentement. Ce n'est pas le moment!**

**Gale Bertram reprend un ton plus en adéquation avec son autre statut, sentant la panique dans la voix de l'agent.**

**-Foncez !**

**-Merci, monsieur ! et raccroche.**

**Quelques secondes plus tard, le mentaliste ressort de la salle, se dirige d'un pas vif en direction de ses collègues.**

**-Je sais où est Haffner.**

**-Stiles vous l'a dit ?**

**-Je pense que nous nous comprenons. le regard étrangement assombrit.**

**-Où est-il ?**

**-Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !**

**La supérieure demande à un surveillant de mettre le gourou en rétention. Quand celui-ci est sur le point de l'amener, Bret Stiles se propose de les accompagner, se montrant à son tour convaincant.**

**-Je saurais comment le raisonner. Il a toute confiance en moi.**

**Jane fait pencher la balance.**

**-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.**

**Teresa donne son accord.**

**-Venez avec nous !**

**Ayant convoqué Kirkland en fin d'après-midi, ils ne pensent à cette seconde si ce sera possible de poursuivre. Le plus urgent se trouve sur leur route. Le consultant reste maître de lui d'une manière inquiétante, le but n'a jamais été autant à leur portée.**


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour à certains qui passaient par-là, ou qui lisaient déjà,

L'équipe progresse peu à peu au fil des derniers chapitres, logiquement vous penserez. La semaine prochaine, le trilogie s'achèvera enfin et vous pourrez assister à sa finale. Si vous en avez envie, vous pouvez toujours donner votre avis. Comme vous êtes assez communicatifs, surtout ne vous gênez pas.

A Samedi...

**Le long de la route, Stiles les guide, jugé du regard par Rigsby, Van Pelt ainsi que Cho, se demandant comment peut-on protéger un présumé meurtrier lorsqu'on voit de quoi peut être capable ce genre de monstre. Jane connait la raison, maintenant, pour laquelle Ray Haffner était injoignable, se rappelant qu'à un moment donné, le gourou s'absenta durant trois minutes, invoquant un problème rencontré au sein de visualise ce qui lui permit certainement d'avertir son membre. Celui-ci ne se gêne pas pour en faire la remarque.**

**-C'est vous qui l'avait prévenu, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Bret Stiles se tourne en sa direction.**

**-J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. C'était mon devoir.**

**Lisbon rétorque.**

**-Votre devoir aurait été de prévenir les autorités ! tout en restant concentré sur sa conduite.**

**-Je ne fonctionne pas de cette manière. Je suis assez protecteur avec les membres qui complètent le centre.**

**Wayne laisse échapper une réflexion désobligeante à basse voix que l'ouïe du gourou capte.**

**-Tu parles !**

**-Pourquoi agent Rigsby ? Vous croyez que je suis un manipulateur sans scrupule ?**

**-Oui, je le crois !**

**-C'est votre opinion. s'exprimant posément.**

**Wayne fait profil bas, la mine passablement renfrognée. Van Pelt s'en mêle à son tour avec neutralité.**

**-Protecteur au point d'aider un tueur en série ?**

**-Le monde est à l'envers, n'est-ce pas ? se montrant comme concerné, partageant apparemment sa remarque.**

**Kimball, l'air impassible.**

**-En effet !**

**Dans le rétroviseur, le mentaliste le détaille y compris Stiles qui le fixe en cette direction. La route est assez longue mais l'équipe arrive bientôt à destination. Après quarante et une minutes de trajet, Lisbon se gare à proximité d'une grande maison, entourée d'arbres, perdue dans la nature. Chacun s'arme, se parant de leur gilet par balle, descend, Stiles s'avance en premier malgré les recommandations des agents.**

**-Haffner est peut-être armé.**

**Le gourou répondant.**

**-Il ne me fera aucun mal.**

**Jane se tient en retrait, observe, son pouls pulse de plus en plus fort, cognant à l'intérieur de son corps, de son âme à tout rompre, ayant la sensation que son être pourrait éclater en mille morceaux comme les vitraux d'une église qui explosent dus au souffle démoniaque. Le mentaliste redoute le mal qui sera expulsé de lui quand il s'attaquera à John Le Rouge. Pour l'instant, la prudence sert de bouclier. Les agents suivent, assurant les arrières du dirigeant de la secte, contournant la maison afin de vérifier si la voie est libre. A travers les grandes fenêtres dégagées, ils ne distinguent aucune silhouette à cette seconde. Face à la porte de derrière, Cho casse un carreau, passe son avant-bras à l'intérieur, sa main tâtant sur le côté pour chercher la chaînette de sécurité qui n'a pas été posée, le verrou étant placé en bas. Il réussit à l'atteindre et le déverrouille. Cependant, la porte est coincée, devant recourir à la force. Kimball se pousse, laissant l'honneur à Wayne de l'enfoncer. Celle-ci cède après deux tentatives musclées. L'équipe investit la cuisine, se tenant sur leur garde en poursuivant vers le grand salon éclatant de clarté. Les murs sont en crépis blanc sur lesquels deux tableaux imposants de maîtres sont fixés à l'extrémité l'un de l'autre, un canapé en très beau cuir est aménagé au milieu de la pièce, clouté autour des accoudoirs, entouré de divers meubles de belles qualités qui n'ont pas dû être bon marché à l'achat. Jane demande à Bret Stiles si cette maison lui appartient suite à une déduction tirée.**

**-Oui, c'est exact !**

**-Si vous l'avez prêté à Haffner pour l'abriter, le cacher, il fallait trouver un endroit sûr, éloigné sans que celui-ci ne puisse être repéré. Tenant à votre tranquillité, l'envie de vous ressourcer d'une façon anonyme, elle ne peut que vous appartenir. Vous avez prospéré grâce au centre ! détaillant du regard, le confort matériel dont cette maison dispose.**

**-Est-ce vraiment le moment d'en débattre, Patrick ?**

**Le mentaliste écarquille les yeux, prêt à répondre lorsqu'un bruit se répercute au rez-de-chaussée depuis l'étage. Les agents montent tandis que Jane et Stiles s'immobilisent au pied des marches. Etait-ce pour détourner l'attention, s'étant rendu compte de leur invasion au sein de l'habitat ? Plus ou moins mais cela permet au suspect fugitif de déguerpir de la maison dont sa fuite, heureusement est détectée par la vue, l'ouïe de Jane qui alerte ses coéquipiers.**

**-Il s'échappe !**

**Tous redescendent alors en vitesse, traversent le salon en courant, un petit couloir, se dirigeant ensuite vers la porte empruntée grande ouverte. En sortant, Lisbon crie.**

**-HAFFNER ! RENDEZ-VOUS ! LA PARTIE EST FINIE ! VOUS NE POURREZ PAS NOUS ECHAPPER !**

**Celui en question court également dans la nature luxuriante, poursuivi de loin par Rigsby, Cho alors que Teresa accompagnée de Van Pelt tentent de le rattraper en voiture en prenant un chemin qui longe la forêt. Au bout, un passage se présente où Ray Haffner a garé étrangement sa voiture pour ne pas attirer l'attention en cas, sur les conseils, sûrement, du gourou. Quant à Jane, étant resté face à la maison comme si il patientait sereinement, s'adresse au protecteur de ses membres enrôlés qui se questionne, affichant une expression soucieuse.**

**-Pourquoi restez-vous là, Patrick ? Moi qui croyais que vous vous lanceriez à la chasse.**

**Posément, il répond.**

**-Je l'aurais fait si j'avais été en présence de John Le Rouge.**

**Stiles est interloqué.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Ray Haffner a fui par réflexe, sans doute persécuté par sa mauvaise conscience due à une culpabilité que je ne saurais encore définir mais sûrement lié à vous. John Le Rouge n'aurait jamais agi ainsi. Il m'aurait affronté, jubilant, non avec une telle facilité, étant adonné à la complexité, vice, sournoiserie. Je suis assez surpris que vous nous ayez conduits sur une fausse piste d'une manière si simpliste. A moins que vous vous soyez servi d'Haffner comme appât, sachant que le CBI le pourchasserait en s'enfuyant afin que vous réussissiez à vous retrouver seul avec moi.**

**-Et si c'était ma motivation ? affichant un air très inquiétant, fixant de son regard cruel.**

**-Alors ça voudrait dire que vous êtes John Le Rouge.**

**Bret Stiles ricane à gorge déployée, un rire qui résonne autour, encerclant Jane qui gère admirablement sa crainte. Les rayons du soleil percent partiellement les feuilles de couleur rouge, cuivré feu qui continuent à filtrer toutefois, une brise fraîche s'invitant ainsi que le léger bruit du vent qui souffle sur leur visage. Les deux hommes se confrontent, rivalisant du regard. Stiles répond enfin.**

**-Je dois admettre que John Le Rouge et moi, sommes proches. les lèvres du mentaliste se durcissent. Vous êtes si brillant, Patrick !**

**« -****_Est-ce une confession_**** ? » se dit-il.**

**-Vous aussi.**

**Pendant ce temps, Ray Haffner conduit énergiquement. Rigsby, Cho sont récupérés en route par Lisbon sur le chemin emprunté, les croisant. La course poursuite reprend, apercevant la voiture, droit devant. Teresa prend un virage sec sur la gauche qui rejoint quelques secondes plus tard le fugitif. Les agents à l'arrière sont secoués ainsi que Van Pelt malgré son expérience en matière de conduite rapide, l'ayant prouvé un an après avoir été recrutée au bureau californien d'investigation. Ils remarquent que leur patronne est possédée par la rage, pensant que les rôles se sont inversés. Celle-ci dépasse la voiture puis fait barrage en réalisant un demi-cercle. Le suspect freine, l'équipe sort du véhicule, se précipite vers lui, l'obligeant à lever les mains. Lisbon l'ordonne de sortir, obéissant, Wayne le plaque contre la portière, Cho le menotte et l'embarque dans la voiture tandis que Jane et Stiles jouent au jeu des devinettes.**

**-Pas autant que vous ne l'êtes.**

**-A votre avis ? Suis-je John Le Rouge ?**

**-Vous remplissez les conditions adéquates.**

**-Ne pensez-vous pas que je suis un peu âgé malgré que je me maintienne en forme ?**

**-Agé ? Vous ne correspondez pas à l'âge donné approximativement, certes, mais on ne peut savoir vraiment si ces données sont justes. John Le Rouge m'a dit qu'il était un caméléon lors de notre dernière confrontation si je peux l'exprimer ainsi. Je le crois.**

**-Vous me voyez comme un caméléon, Patrick ? affichant une expression flatté, mêlée à l'étonnement.**

**-Je vous vois tel que vous êtes.**

**-Bonne perception de l'humain !**

**-Un don qui me permet de me guider au mieux.**

**-Elle vous sera utile.**

**Peu après, la voiture revient, ramenant Haffner qui s'adresse à Bret Stiles sur un ton furieux, se débattant malgré que Rigsby le tienne fermement.**

**-Vous m'avez trahi ! Comment avez-vous osé ?**

**Le gourou ne répond pas, le scrutant juste avec un air sévère. L'agent le force ensuite à remonter tandis que Lisbon regarde le mentaliste.**

**-On l'a eu !**

**Il la fixe brièvement, le regard éteint, son expression peu expressive.**

**-Vous croyez ?**

**La façon dont sa réponse est formulée la déconcerte. Quarante minutes plus tard, ils rentrent au quartier général du bureau californien, amenant le suspect fugueur qui est conduit directement en rétention, au sous-sol afin d'être sur le point d'être interrogé. Quant à Stiles, celui-ci est retenu pour s'expliquer. Quelques minutes après, Ray Haffner se retrouve face à Teresa, Jane qui a toutefois insisté afin d'assister la supérieure malgré son statut de consultant dans le but d'en apprendre davantage à propos du lien qui l'unit au dirigeant de visualise. Concernant le gourou, Rigsby, Cho l'interrogent dans la salle n°2. Le premier interrogatoire débute en bas, sous l'œil intrigué du mentaliste ainsi que celui de Lisbon, intransigeante.**

**-Votre fuite n'a fait qu'aggraver vos chances d'être disculpé, nous mettant dans une position qui vous pousse à vous hisser tout en haut de la liste.**

**-Cela arrange tout le monde comme ça ! répondant hostilement.**

**-Qui donc ?**

**-Ceux qui voient en moi le coupable idéal.**

**-Soyez plus explicite, Ray !**

**-Je vous laisse le loisir de cogiter, Teresa.**

**-Ne jouez pas au malin ! Vous êtes dans une sacrée panade, dois-je vous le rappeler !**

**-Laquelle ? étirant un sourire dédaigneux. D'être considérée comme le seul, l'unique tueur en série, l'insaisissable John Le Rouge ?**

**-De grosses présomptions pèsent sur vous, en effet !**

**-Présomptions ! levant le doigt en signe de rappel.**

**-Vous jouez également sur les mots.**

**-Non. J'en rectifie le sens.**

**-Je n'aimerais pas perdre ma patience face à votre arrogance.**

**Jane prend la parole, jambes croisées, assit sur la chaise, posé, ce qui déstabilise Lisbon.**

**-Pourquoi avoir fui suite à cette convocation ? Qu'est-ce que vous redoutez ?**

**-Rien. l'affrontant du regard d'un air suffisant.**

**-Vous mentez. et le pointe de l'index. Votre mauvaise conscience vous taraude, vous reprochant sans doute une faute grave commise. Dites-nous tout !**

**L'expression de Ray Haffner affiche une opposition. Teresa le met en garde.**

**-Vous feriez mieux de vous confier ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !**

**A l'étage au-dessus, l'interrogatoire de Bret Stiles est plus fluide. Cho commence.**

**-Pour quelle raison avez-vous contribué à la fuite de Ray Haffner ?**

**-Pour le protéger.**

**-Du baratin !**

**-Vous devriez, vous inscrire à nos stages d'ouverture de soi. Cela vous serez très bénéfique.**

**Kimball reste flegmatique.**

**-Ça va, merci. Répondez à la question !**

**-J'ai répondu.**

**Rigsby s'impose.**

**-C'est une semi réponse que vous nous avez donné.**

**-C'est vrai. souriant comme si cette confrontation l'amusait. Mais pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? Je suis certain que l'agent Lisbon ainsi que le remarquable Patrick Jane lui soutireront tout ce dont vous souhaitez savoir. A quoi ça sert de se répéter ? N'ai-je pas raison ?**

**Wayne est prêt à acquiescer, empêché par un coup de coude franc de son collègue, ami. Kimball répond froidement.**

**-Non !**

**Au sous-sol, Haffner passe à la confession.**

**-Bret Stiles m'a téléphoné pendant que vous étiez chez visualise, le mentaliste avait bien spéculé, m'avertissant de ces multiples convocations aujourd'hui. En fin de journée, il me remit la clé de sa maison afin que je puisse m'y réfugier. Lisbon demande pourquoi. Pour ne pas avoir à m'expliquer de mon implication concernant quelques petites affaires peu reluisantes.**

**C'est au tour de la supérieure de se dire que Jane avait deviné justement ainsi que celui-ci.**

**-Quels genres d'affaires ?**

**-Ce qui se rattache à visualise.**

**-On vous écoute ! le suspect fait acte de silence. Ray….**

**Le consultant lui coupe la parole, pénétrant son regard hypnotique dans ceux de l'ancien agent de supervision.**

**-Est-ce en rapport avec John Le Rouge ?**

**-N'êtes-vous pas obsédé par lui, monsieur Jane ? se montrant peu compatissant.**

**Il ne répond pas et insiste.**

**-Il y a-t-il un lien entre vos petites affaires et John Le Rouge ?**

**-Demandez à Bret Stiles !**

**Lisbon le met à l'épreuve.**

**-Bien ! Vous avez gagné le droit de passer une nuit en rétention. A moins que vous soyez bavard.**

**Haffner fixe alors le mentaliste.**

**-Oui. Ça à avoir avec John Le Rouge. Satisfait ?**

**Celui-ci pose une question supplémentaire.**

**-Le connaissez-vous ?**

**Le suspect ricane puis répond.**

**-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.**

**Teresa prend le relais, usant de ruse.**

**-C'est curieux que vous disiez ça car votre gentil protecteur nous a fait comprendre que vous étiez John Le Rouge.**

**Haffner croise les jambes, se mettant à son aise, souriant d'une façon dérangeante.**

**-Comme c'est marrant !**

**-Vous croyez !**

**Aucune réaction ne se manifeste. Lisbon, Jane sortent ensuite de la pièce austère, celle-ci pensant que c'est lui. Le consultant donne son opinion.**

**-Je ne pense pas.**

**-Il joue avec nous.**

**-C'est vrai mais Ray Haffner n'a pas assez de puissance pour pouvoir diriger un réseau.**

**-Je préfère être prudente et le soumettre de toute façon au test de l'écriture.**

**-N'oubliez pas Stiles !**

**Cette réponse l'intrigue dû au ton employé.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Lui aussi y sera soumis.**

**-Je ne m'inquiète pas.**

**N'ayant pu soutirer plus d'aveux de la part des deux suspects, ceux-là se plient néanmoins à apposer leur écriture sur un papier en écrivant le nom du tueur qui sera transmis plus tard au service graphologique. Le gourou est placé ensuite, également, quelques minutes après en rétention dans la cellule attenante à celle de l'ex-agent de supervision. Dans la journée, Kirkland se présente, accompagné d'Alexa Shultz, au bureau californien afin de soutenir mais surtout pour surveiller si le déroulement de l'interrogatoire sera en bonne et due forme. L'homme est accueilli dans la salle n°3, Jane observant comme d'habitude dans la pièce, sur les écrans des moniteurs. Précédemment, Van Pelt interdit l'accès à l'amie de celui qui s'apprête à être interrogé, ayant fait objection. Malgré son opposition autoritaire, elle ne put rentrer, devant attendre à l'extérieur. Ce sont à nouveau Risgby, Cho qui s'en chargent tandis que Lisbon s'occupe de Gale Bertram qui s'est finalement présenté à la surprise de celle-ci, certainement en guise de réconciliation et surtout prouver sa probité. Direction salle n°2. Dans l'autre d'à côté, les questions commencent à débuter par Kimball, posant celles en général qui furent également posées aux précédents suspects dont deux déjà mis hors d'état de cause officiellement. Kirkland répond sans se montrer nerveux, bafouiller, hésiter, réponses concises, précises, coopérant également avec fluidité. Wayne est épaté, ravi, souhaitant que tous soient aussi coopératifs. Les deux agents n'ont alors nul besoin de répéter, menacer, insister face à l'aisance, honnêteté indiscutable de Kirkland. Jane trouve néanmoins cette conduite exemplaire un peu trop parfaite, le suspect se livrant vraiment sans difficulté. Celui-ci ne rechigne pas, s'exprime éloquemment, discours sans faille, assurance persuasive, gestes non traîtres, le regard non fuyant, la perfection même. Peut-être ce qui pourrait trahir car l'humain n'adopte presque jamais une attitude si irréprochable.**

**« -****_Faux _****! » pense-t-il, du moins la sensation que le mentaliste en a.**

**Rigsby se déclare.**

**-Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions, monsieur Kirkland.**

**-Je vous en prie ! jambes croisées, port classieux, ne pouvant être déstabilisé, sûr de lui, expression fier. Sur un papier, Cho demande au suspect, qui a fait bonne impression, d'écrire le nom, John Le Rouge. En un mouvement, c'est compléter. Lorsqu'il quitte la salle d'interrogatoire, Kirkland regarde en direction de la vitre, perçant à travers, devant deviner que Jane se trouve placé derrière. Ce sentiment similaire qu'il avait ressenti lors de son entretien, à son domicile, rejaillit, celui du malaise.**

**Bertram ressort deux minutes plus tard, s'étant à la fin, expliqué sur leur différent puis serrés la main. L'un et l'autre sont réconciliés. La journée qui fut bien remplie, s'accélère. Quant à Ray Haffner et Bret Stiles, tous deux passeront la nuit en rétention, ayant refusé de s'étendre sur ce qui est en rapport avec le tueur en série. Au dernier étage, réfugié dans son espace, le consultant se tient debout, face au mur sur lequel quelques photos son scotchées, les fixant une par une en se concentrant sur celles-ci. Sur les six suspects épinglés, il en retire trois. La première photo est le shérif Mc Allister, la deuxième, Brett Partridge et la troisième, Gale Bertram. Trois restent. Bret Stiles, Ray Haffner malgré que Jane pense qu'il ne pourrait pas être John Le Rouge mais le lien est infime puis pour finir, Robert Kirkland. Voici la sélection des suspects proches du tueur. Parmi eux, se cache le diabolique, meurtrier de sa femme, sa fille. Le mentaliste les contemple à nouveau, chuchotant.**

**-Soyez prêt ! L'heure va sonner !**


	11. Chapter 10

**Le lendemain matin, Van Pelt fait part des conclusions du graphologue suite à l'analyse de l'écriture des suspects, qui se sont succédés hier. Bertram, Kirkland, Stiles, Haffner enfermés en rétention, le shérif Mc Allister excepté Partridge qui y avait été déjà soumis et dont la comparaison s'était révélée négative.**

**-D'après ce qui a été déchiffré, aucune des écritures ne correspond à celle inscrite par John Le Rouge.**

**Lisbon fronce les sourcils.**

**-Comment est-ce possible ? Il y en a bien un parmi les cinq dont l'écriture pourrait s'en rapprocher.**

**-Pas la moindre, patron.**

**Jane interpellé par la négativité de cette réponse, se précipite à leur côté, pouvant croire que cette série de photos qui a été sélectionnée sur des soupçons sérieusement fondés, en ayant eu la conviction à son tour.**

**-Faites voir !**

**Il prend alors le dossier puis se dirige vers la table ronde sur laquelle celui-ci explore les feuilles afin d'examiner les écritures, les comparant pour s'assurer qu'aucune erreur n'a pu être commise. Malheureusement, le mentaliste ne trouve rien à redire. Rigsby s'en étonne à voix haute.**

**-T'es sûr ?**

**-J'aimerais clamer non mais je ne vois rien d'anormalement simulé.**

**Cho partage une supposition.**

**-C'est peut-être John Le Rouge qui a simulé la sienne en l'inscrivant sur le mur.**

**Jane relève la tête, esquissant un sourire grâce à cette réponse qui le satisfait.**

**-Pas bête ! Pas bête du tout ! Tu sais que je t'adore !**

**-Surtout ne te jette pas à mon cou !**

**-Je ne m'y risquerais pas mais le cœur y est. élargissant son sourire.**

**Grace trouve l'explication vraisemblable.**

**-C'est tout à fait probable ! Bravo !**

**L'expression de l'agent reste impassible.**

**-Une déduction qui m'est passé par l'esprit.**

**Wayne ajoute qu'il devrait déduire plus souvent, Kimball bras croisés, le regardant. ****Lisbon s'exprime ensuite à ce sujet quelques peu découragée.**

**-Il faut tout redémarrer à zéro, alors ?**

**Le consultant affiche un air malicieux.**

**-Pas nécessairement ! elle écarquille les yeux. On va les soumettre à nouveau à ce test en leur demandant cette fois-ci d'essayer de copier l'écriture de la photo.**

**Teresa étire un sourire qui indique son contentement face à cette idée qui la séduit.**

**-Je suis partante.**

**Van Pelt demande quand les suspects doivent être reconvoqués. Jane s'interpose.**

**-Pas tous !**

**Les agents sont frappés de surprise, Lisbon plus expressivement vu sa responsabilité de chef d'équipe.**

**-Pourquoi pas tous ?**

**-Ce n'est pas utile à mon avis.**

**-Vous avez une opinion arrêtée en ce qui concerne des suspects sérieux ?**

**-Oui.**

**Chacun le regarde, les yeux emplis de curiosité, Rigsby qui se met en premier sur les rangs.**

**-Qui ?**

**-Ah, ah !**

**-Allez, Jane !**

**-Bret Stiles, Ray Haffner, Robert Kirkland.**

**Van Pelt grimace légèrement.**

**-Comment on peut être certain que Gale Bertram, le shérif Mc Allister ou Brett Partridge ne représentent pas une menace si on les exempte de cette épreuve ?**

**-Tous ont un alibi solidement vérifié, non bancal et je n'ai pas senti en eux le germe du tueur.**

**Teresa répond sur un ton gentiment narquois.**

**-Donc c'est votre intuition qui prend les décisions ?**

**-En quelque sorte, oui.**

**-Bon ! On va voir ça ! lui accordant cette chance de prendre les directives. à ce moment, trois avocats dont un d'entre eux qui accompagnait le dirigeant de la secte dans la matinée d'hier, font irruption au CBI. Lisbon réagit, allant à leur rencontre, mécontente de ce comportement. Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Où vous croyez-vous ?**

**-Nous venons chercher monsieur Haffner et monsieur Bret Stiles.**

**-De quel droit, je vous prie ? celui-ci lui tend une autorisation du juge. C'est déloyal !**

**-Et de retenir notre client sans preuve concrète, vous ne pensez pas que ce soit déloyal !**

**-Votre client, comme vous dites, a contribué à la fuite d'un suspect présumé coupable sans oublier monsieur Stiles.**

**-Vous n'avez aucune charge retenue contre eux. Est-ce que je me trompe ?**

**-Non mais…..**

**-Donc vous ne pouvez les retenir plus longtemps en garde à vue. Veuillez nous conduire jusqu'à eux, agent Lisbon !**

**Celle-ci n'a pas le choix et obtempère sous la contrainte néanmoins. Quelques minutes plus tard, une décharge est signée sous les airs ravis des deux qui ne s'en cachent pas au point de toiser les agents, en particulier Ray Haffner. Quant au gourou de visualise, celui-ci serre la main de Jane avant de partir, le défiant d'un regard vif, sombre, étirant un sourire victorieux à son égard.**

**-A bientôt, qui sait ?**

**A côté de Teresa, le mentaliste se ravise, un changement justifié.**

**-Ce n'est pas la peine de les soumettre au test.**

**Elle le regarde, intriguée ainsi que peu réjouie.**

**-Pourquoi ça ?**

**Il fixe alors droit devant d'une façon méditative.**

**-Le résultat reviendrait au même. ressentant cette conviction intime.**

**-Alors que faisons-nous ? affichant une expression navrée.**

**-Convoquez Laroche !**

**-Laroche ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Sous quel motif, voyons ?**

**-Nous menons une enquête. tentant de se montrer convaincant.**

**-Vous croyez que cela donne le droit de convoquer n'importe qui, qui n'est pas suspecté même dans le cadre d'une enquête ?**

**-Ce n'est pas n'importe qui.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Nous savons l'un comme l'autre que Laroche est affilié à John Le Rouge mais quel prétexte suis-je supposer invoquer afin de le convaincre de se présenter au CBI ?**

**-Aucun. Dites simplement que c'est dans le cadre de l'enquête John Le Rouge et que nous avons de nouveaux éléments qui se sont ajoutés le concernant.**

**Teresa sourit, épatée par son culot ainsi que par son assurance de persuasion.**

**-Jane !**

**-Je dois m'entretenir avec lui.**

**Voyant sa détermination, la supérieure accepte. Quatre jours plus tard, l'agent Laroche se présente au bureau californien d'investigation pour se soumettre à l'interrogatoire en salle 3 sans avoir causé de complication lors de sa convocation à la surprise général de l'équipe. Bien que ce ne soit pas conforme à son statut de consultant, Jane mène l'interrogatoire qui est plutôt considérée comme une tentative d'échanges de bons procédés entre les deux hommes. Dans la pièce attenante, Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt assistent au tête à tête, espérant que cette manœuvre apportera ses fruits. La confrontation commence.**

**-Vous êtes monté en grade, monsieur Jane ? le disant d'une manière méprisante.**

**Le mentaliste le regarde sereinement, jambes croisées.**

**-Je n'ai pas ce privilège.**

**-Aah ! Alors quelqu'un vous a octroyé cette faveur qui n'a rien avoir avec votre fonction. s'exprimant toujours sur un ton similaire.**

**-C'est ça.**

**-Je suppose que l'agent Lisbon est à l'origine de votre non officielle promotion ?**

**Il sourit sans répondre à cette question, se rapproche sournoisement en avançant sa chaise puis se referme.**

**-Comment avez-vous été convaincu pour servir les intérêts de John Le Rouge ?**

**Laroche lève les yeux au ciel.**

**-Encore John Le Rouge ! Pourquoi me persécutez-vous avec ce genre de question ?**

**-Vous n'approuvez pas, hein ? Voilà ce que ça fait quand on harcèle les gens.**

**-Ah ! Alors c'est pour vous venger que je me retrouve là. désignant la salle des yeux.**

**Le mentaliste sourit avec malice.**

**-Bien sûr que non ! Ce serait de l'abus de pouvoir. Vous avez débarqué si souvent au CBI malgré que ce fut légitime vu que c'était par rapport à l'enquête que vous meniez. C'est maintenant à mon tour de trouver légitime de vous assaillir sans relâche de questions.**

**Laroche ne répond pas, acquiesçant ma fois intérieurement, retrouvant toutefois l'usage de la parole rapidement.**

**-Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai un lien quelconque avec ce tueur ?**

**-Parce-que je le sais. C'est tout !**

**-Un peu léger comme certitude, non ?**

**Jane sourit.**

**-Non.**

**-Je crains que vous perdiez votre temps.**

**-Alors pourquoi vous, êtes-vous présenté ?**

**-Par intégrité. il rit de cette réponse formulée. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?**

**-Votre culot.**

**-Mon culot ? Je ne comprends pas.**

**-Comment pouvez-vous prétendre que vous êtes intègre quand vous trahissez le système ?**

**-Vous vous leurrez, je pense.**

**-Au contraire ! Je suis lucide. puis se décontracte afin de le déstabiliser, calant son dos contre le dossier de la chaise. De toute façon, avec ou sans vous, je n'ai plus de doute concernant l'identité de John Le Rouge.**

**Derrière la vitre teintée, les yeux des agents sont braqués sur les écrans, se demandant si le mentaliste dit la vérité ou bluffe.**

**-Si vous….Laroche marque une seconde d'arrêt, n'avez plus ce doute, pour quelle raison m'avoir fait venir ?**

**-Pour que nous bouclions l'enquête.**

**-Vraiment ? affichant une expression méprisante à nouveau.**

**-Vraiment.**

**-Tant mieux pour le CBI !**

**-Vous savez, je ne vous en veux pas. A votre place, j'aurais fait la même chose. John Le Rouge est impitoyable lorsqu'il s'agit de le trahir.**

**-Nous avons pu le constater.**

**Sans prévenir, Cho rentre dans la salle, en alerte.**

**-Jane ! Il faut que tu viennes avec nous. On a du nouveau sur John Le Rouge.**

**Le consultant se lève immédiatement, ébranlé tandis que Kimball autorise Laroche à partir. Avant de quitter la pièce, Jane avertit l'agent, se montrant menaçant.**

**-Je n'en n'ai pas fini avec vous.**

**Dans le couloir, l'interrogé assiste au départ précipité de l'équipe, s'équipant de leur gilet par balle, en se munissant de leur arme de service.**

**-Vite, vite, le temps nous est compté ! celui-ci les pressant avec vivacité.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Laroche arrive dans le parking et se dirige en direction de sa voiture. A peu de mètre, cachés derrière des voitures, le consultant, Lisbon, Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt observent. Teresa demande alors à Jane si il est certain que cela marche.**

**-On va le voir de suite.**

**Apparemment sa ruse fonctionne puisque le serviteur présumé du tueur prend son téléphone portable, compose un numéro, lui laissant un petit moment pour parler. Ils réussissent à capter juste.**

**-Le CBI est en route.**

**« -_Bingo_ ! » se dit le mentaliste.**

**Sans crier gare, il se retrouve derrière Laroche et tape sur son épaule. L'agent se retourne, surpris de voir l'équipe au complet. Jane s'adresse à lui, pointant son cellulaire qu'il s'apprête à prendre.**

**-Vous permettez ?**

**Le téléphone est porté à son oreille, le cœur battant, entendant.**

**-_Bien joué, Patrick_ ! la communication se coupe.**

**Le doute n'est plus d'actualité. Laroche est menotté par Rigsby puis remonté au quartier général du bureau californien. Le complice se retrouve au sous-sol en rétention pendant que Van Pelt vérifie la provenance du dernier appel téléphonique, composant le numéro mémorisé mais personne ne décroche. Elle effectue ensuite des recherches, n'obtenant aucun résultat, le numéro ne pouvant être tracé. Grace en informe sa patronne qui n'est pas étonnée.**

**-John Le Rouge prend ses précautions. Espérons que Laroche voudra bien parler !**

**Le consultant non loin, prend la parole, employant un ton sombre.**

**-Il a intérêt.**

**Durant une heure, l'agent refuse de coopérer, chacun à tour de rôle, lassé par son mutisme. Lorsque Jane quitte la cellule, il ajoute sans agressivité.**

**-Tôt ou tard, vous serez obligé de nous livrer ce que vous savez. puis la porte est refermée.**

**19h15, Lisbon termine de remplir la paperasse, réalisant alors qu'elle n'a pas revu le mentaliste.**

**« -_Est-il déjà rentré_ ? » et suit son intuition quelques minutes après en montant les marches qui conduisent plus haut, au refuge. Celle-ci frappe à la porte en fer, entendant.**

**-Entrez ! devinant l'identité de l'intruse.**

**Teresa pénètre dans le lieu plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit qui tombe, le distinguant allongé sur son vieux lit rouillé. Face à lui, elle s'inquiète de sa présence ici.**

**-Vous comptez rester coucher là ?**

**Répondant sans trop y songer.**

**-Peut-être.**

**-Vous attendez que Laroche se mette à parler au sujet de John Le Rouge ?**

**Il ne répond pas mais son silence est éloquent.**

**-Ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé mentale! quelque peu mécontente de le voir réagir ainsi.**

**-Je sais. s'exprimant calmement.**

**-Puis-je vous convaincre de rentrer chez vous afin que vous soyez reposé pour demain au cas où ?**

**-Non. répondant toujours sur le même ton.**

**Teresa soupire mais n'insiste pas.**

**-Bien ! Vous pouvez rester dormir là si vous le voulez.**

**La main de Jane attrape alors la sienne tendrement, la regardant, les yeux remplis de gratitude.**

**-Merci.**

**En sortant du refuge, redescendant à l'étage inférieur, celle-ci prévient un garde de la présence du mentaliste qui pourrait se prolonger tardivement et part, le cœur serré de le laisser dans cet état. Malheureusement, Lisbon est impuissante face à cela.**

**A 2h00 du matin, le garde réveille Jane qui émerge d'un sommeil léger.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Le détenu de la cellule vous réclame.**

**Celui-ci se lève, cette fois-ci bien réveillé et descend à son tour, guidé jusqu'au sous-sol dans la zone de rétention. Le garde ouvre la porte, le mentaliste constatant que Laroche n'a pu trouver le repos, se disant.**

**« -_Il a peut-être une conscience après tout_ ! » puis la porte se referme.**

**Dans la pièce, les deux forment un face à face, assis. Jane a eu raison d'écouter son instinct. Le lendemain matin, Teresa arrive tôt au CBI afin de monter voir le consultant qui n'est plus là. Celle-ci redescend et entend une voix matinale.**

**-Je suis ici, Lisbon !**

**Elle s'avance vers la salle de restauration, écarquillant les yeux, stupéfaite.**

**-Vous avez dormi là-haut ?**

**-Oui. répondant le plus normalement possible, secouant son sachet de thé dans la tasse. Vous désirez un café ?**

**-Non, merci. Je viens juste de prendre le mien. le regard toujours interrogatif.**

**-Vous n'êtes donc pas rentré chez vous ?**

**-Si. Je suis parti à 5h30 du matin afin d'être propre comme un sou neuf et suis revenu une demi-heure avant que vous n'arriviez.**

**-Vous n'avez pas dû dormir beaucoup.**

**Il écarquille les yeux à son tour puis soupire.**

**-Non. Je me sens un peu raplapla pour tout vous dire.**

**-Vous voulez prendre votre journée afin de vous reposer ?**

**-Non, Lisbon! répondant fermement étrangement avec réactivité ce qui la surprend. Je puiserais sur ce qui me reste d'énergie. et boit quelques gorgées, souriant furtivement une fois avalé.**

**-Bon ! Si vous n'êtes pas fatigué.. le mentaliste se déplace ensuite vers la pièce d'à côté et va s'asseoir sur son canapé, dégustant son thé. Teresa trouve son comportement changé, attitude distante, décidant de s'approcher de lui afin de s'en assurer. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?**

**Son regard se lève en sa direction, répondant sereinement.**

**-Oui, pourquoi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. Je vous trouve différent.**

**-Pourtant, je suis le même.**

**Les yeux de Lisbon le fixe avec suspicion.**

**-Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez.**

**-Qu'est-ce que je donne comme impression ? lui posant la question comme un jeu.**

**Celle-ci le détaille.**

**-C'est indéfinissable.**

**-Aaah ! souriant malicieusement, presque satisfait qu'elle ne puisse pas le percevoir.**

**Teresa fronce les sourcils, employant un ton posé qui feint le désintéressement.**

**-Vous… avez pu parler à Laroche ?**

**Droit dans les yeux, il répond d'une manière persuasive.**

**-Non. Sa bouche reste scellée.**

**-Bon ! répondant avec méfiance tout en lui accordant le bénéfice du doute.**

**Il reboit, sans faire trembler sa tasse, son thé paisiblement.**

**-Je descends le voir. Peut-être que la nuit lui aura porté conseil ?**

**-Vous me direz ça !**

**Après avoir avancé de trois pas, elle se retourne.**

**-C'est bizarre que vous ne veniez pas avec moi. Vous ne voulez pas essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez ?**

**-Je préfère attendre. Ma méthode n'est pas de bousculer les suspects mais de les mettre en confiance. On obtient un meilleur résultat en laissant mûrir le fruit.**

**-Si vous le dites ! et part en direction du sous-sol.**

**-Bonne chance !**

**Teresa lève juste son bras, faisant signe de la main. Bien évidemment, celle-ci ne tente rien. Dans la matinée, alors que l'équipe est au complet, travaillant à leur bureau respectif, le mentaliste rentre sans frapper dans celui de la supérieure.**

**-Puis-je avoir votre autorisation pour que je prenne finalement ma journée ? J'ai un terrible coup de barre.**

**Elle se montre hésitante.**

**-Euh ! Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je me reposerais un peu sur le canapé.**

**-Ce n'est pas tellement le lieu approprié pour que vous vous reposiez. répondant sur un ton calme puis soupire, le prenant en pitié. Rentrez ! Si vraiment vous êtes à ce point fatigué, je vous l'accorde.**

**-Vous vous en sortirez avec Laroche ?**

**-Jane ! Malgré que vous soyez un élément indispensable, nous pouvons très bien mener l'interrogatoire sans vous. Autant que vous récupériez afin d'être d'attaque si vous désirez l'interroger à nouveau.**

**-Merci ! puis referme la porte, pressant le pas en direction de l'ascenseur.**

**Lisbon réagit, se demandant si le motif invoqué n'est pas une ruse car il est rare lorsque celui-ci réclame une autorisation d'une façon aussi polie.**

**« - _Cela cache quelque chose_ ! »**

**Teresa sort du bureau, réussissant à rattraper Jane.**

**-Attendez !**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Je regrette d'insister mais je trouve votre comportement louche. Et depuis quand vous demandez une autorisation pour vous absentez ?**

**-Je suis simplement fatigué. C'est tout !**

**-Jane, répondez-moi ! Me cachez-vous un détail dont vous refuseriez de me parler ?**

**Ses sourcils se haussent, simulant l'innocence.**

**-Non.**

**-C'est vrai ?**

**-Oui. C'est plutôt vous qui êtes bizarre.**

**-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !**

**-Ah ! Bon !**

**Son index presse nerveusement sur le bouton, Lisbon sentant qu'il lui ment.**

**-Dites-moi ce qui se passe !**

**-Je suis juste fatigué. répondant sans la regarder.**

**Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent mais la supérieure tire sur son bras.**

**-Vous mentez !**

**Ses yeux s'emplissent de douceur, de sensibilité à son égard et lui caresse la joue tout en tenant l'une de ses mains. Van Pelt qui s'est absentée de son bureau, surprend ce geste de tendresse en traversant le couloir, s'immobilisant. L'agent perçoit alors que leurs rapports se sont modifiés, étirant un demi sourire, attendrie puis devient intriguée vu l'expression de sa patronne qui affiche l'inquiétude. Le mentaliste lâche la main de Teresa, achève la caresse sur sa joue et s'engouffre dans la cage de l'ascenseur sans ajouter de mot sous le regard alarmé de celle-ci qui redoute un événement mauvais. Quand elle marche vers le couloir, son regard croise celui de Grace dans l'attente.**

**-Ça va patron ?**

**Lisbon répond, désorientée.**

**-Oui, oui, ça va.**

**-C'est à cause de Jane ?**

**-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? feintant à son tour l'ignorance.**

**Van Pelt répond alors pudiquement d'une manière embarrassée.**

**-Et bien…. vous et Jane… enfin… j'ai l'impression que vos liens se sont resserrés, euh ! malgré que cela ne me regarde pas. baissant la tête.**

**-Nous parlions, c'est tout ! se montrant sur la défensive.**

**-Oh ! Bien sûr ! la mettant mal à l'aise. puis un silence s'interpose. Grace ajoute cependant avec compréhension. Vous savez c'est normal que vous soyez plus proches. Les années vous ont rapproché comme moi et Rig…**

**Celle-ci se tait, réalisant avec crainte qu'elle a dévoilé à moitié son secret. Teresa sourit indulgemment car cette fois-ci rien ne pourra intervenir en leur défaveur, posant sa main sur son épaule, l'ayant déjà deviné.**

**-Je suis heureuse pour vous et…**

**-Euh ! Ah?**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous ne risquez rien.**

**Van Pelt la regarde avec gratitude.**

**-Merci, patron.**

**-Bon ! Mettons-nous au boulot !**

**-D'accord... déstabilisée par la façon dont sa supérieure a réagi, fronçant les sourcils.**

**L'interrogatoire qui se déroule au cours de la journée avec Laroche, s'avère peu concluant. Toutefois, ayant récolté la preuve matérielle de son appartenance à John Le Rouge, celui-ci est emmené en détention à la prison carcéral de Sacramento jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**

**22 janvier 2014.**

**A ce jour, douze victimes de plus mutilées par le tueur en série soit au total vingt-quatre exécutés. La théorie du mentaliste s'est matérialisée, n'ayant plus de doute quant à sa connaissance bien assise vis-à-vis du plan bien établi de John Le Rouge comme si Jane était connecté à son esprit, pouvant ressentir ce qu'il projette d'accomplir. Sur le mur, une inscription significative qui marque la vingt-quatrième victime.**

**12+12=24**

**Qui sera la douzième qui complétera le tableau ?**

**En le voyant, le mentaliste a l'effroi pressentiment que ce sera lui, du moins, le tueur l'envisage. Son calcul est juste. Teresa va de son commentaire.**

**-Il prend maintenant un plaisir jouissif à écrire avec le sang des victimes, un message à notre attention. Comme c'est charmant ! le disant ironiquement ainsi que scandalisée par tant de sadisme, d'ignominie.**

**A côté, les yeux fixés face au mur, Jane ajoute.**

**-John Le Rouge veut que les personnes présentent sur le lieu du crime, voient ceci afin que la peur se décuple, l'angoisse submerge l'esprit, détruise la stabilité émotionnelle et prévienne du grand danger qui rode.**

**Celle-ci sait à quoi son analyse fait allusion, réagissant à sa manière.**

**-Il est hors de question d'en arriver à quarante-huit victimes ! et le regarde, lui faisant comprendre à son expression, qu'elle l'a déjà dit. Je sais, je me répète. puis soupire. Si on pouvait anticiper ses actes. Chaque fois, ça nous glisse entre les mains.**

**Le consultant répond alors avec conviction.**

**-Je pense que la roue va tourner.**

**Lisbon le regarde énigmatiquement.**

**-Comment ?**

**-C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit ! faisant articuler son annulaire gauche sur lequel son alliance ne l'a jamais quitté. Est-ce significatif également ?**


	12. Chapter 11

Bon début de semaine à vous , chers lecteurs, qui passaient par ici,

Ça y est! Nous y sommes. Jane se retrouve face à face avec celui qui apparaît comme John Le Rouge, plus déterminé que jamais à se venger depuis que son univers a été détruit. Ce n'est que le commencement à partir de là...

A jeudi pour la suite.

**23 février.**

**Lisbon arrive tôt ce matin alors que la pendule affiche 8h32, rentre dans son bureau puis remarque une jolie boîte de couleur rouge, ornée d'une frise de couleur dorée, dessinée sur le dessus, l'encadrant. Elle s'en approche, intriguée, la prend, contemple comme pour attendre d'être délivrée de l'appréhension et le cœur battant malgré tout, l'ouvre, constatant que le bijou est un pendentif accroché à une chaîne d'une longueur de vingt-six centimètres. Sa main s'en empare, la détaille, touchée par cette attention dont Teresa devine l'identité de celui qui lui a offert. Ceci a bien évidemment une coïncidence, même neuf jours plus tard, avec la saint valentin, présent cependant inhabituel venant de Patrick Jane malgré que cela lui plaise. Derrière le pendentif en plaqué or sur lequel est incrusté une pierre jade taillée en forme de losange, une inscription courte est gravée ce qui compense l'absence d'une petite carte, celle-ci d'une déclaration simple, confirmant officiellement les sentiments.**

** Lisbon, je vous aime**

** Jane**

**Son regard s'empli d'émotion en le lisant, le cœur battant de plus belle. Toutefois, ce qu'elle ressent également est obscur, ne pouvant à cet instant très bien définir cette sensation. Lisbon respire, ravale et téléphone au mentaliste afin de le remercier mais celui-ci ne répond pas, décidant de laisser alors un message vocal sur la messagerie sans faire allusion à la déclaration par pudeur, désirant peut-être lui en parler face à face. D'une voix émue, elle s'exprime.**

**-Je viens juste de trouver votre cadeau. un silence est marqué. Le collier…. Pendentif est vraiment magnifique. Je…. Euh ! Je vous dis à tout à l'heure. puis raccroche. Après avoir posé son téléphone, Teresa accroche à son cou la chaîne, par-dessus la sienne déjà présente, dont le pendentif en jade est dissimulé sous son pull afin de le garder secret. 9h00, l'équipe est rassemblée dans les bureaux du CBI excepté un élément majeur qui manque à l'appel. Les minutes défilent et toujours pas de Patrick Jane. Que se passe-t-il ? La supérieure inquiète, compose à nouveau le numéro du mentaliste mais aucune réponse. La sensation ressentie précédemment est considérée comme un pressentiment qui l'affole intérieurement, demandant aux agents si ils sauraient par hasard où celui-ci pourrait se trouver, répondant chacun négativement.**

**-Bon sang ! son état nerveux s'agite et retourne dans son bureau pour téléphoner une troisième fois. Son timbre de voix est un mélange d'anxiété ainsi que de mécontentement. Mais où êtes-vous ? Rappelez-moi ! machinalement, elle regarde dans son tiroir, ne recherchant rien de précis ou presque. En fouillant à l'intérieur, Lisbon découvre que son arme a disparu. Son angoisse augmente, ressortant du bureau. Quelqu'un est-il entré ici dernièrement ?**

**Van Pelt répond, embarrassée.**

**-J'ai vu Jane en ressortir hier. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait, il m'a répondu que c'était pour vous remettre quelque chose.**

**Teresa pense alors au pendentif, se radoucissant, affichant un air légèrement gêné.**

**-Ah ! Oui. En effet ! J'en ai pris connaissance en arrivant. Très bien ! Merci.**

**-De rien, patron !**

**Lorsqu'elle retourne à l'intérieur, celle-ci a pour évidence que le mentaliste a pris son arme et que la motivation liée à ce geste ne peut qu'être en rapport avec John Le Rouge. Cela la terrifie car celle-ci devine que Patrick sait à présent qui est le célèbre tueur en série. Afin d'en avoir la certitude, elle s'absente puis se rend à la prison carcéral de Sacramento pour voir Laroche, se disant que le consultant et lui se sont bien entretenus. Tout s'éveille dans son esprit. La nuit passée au CBI dans l'espoir que l'agent veuille bien accepter de parler avec, son attitude étrange le lendemain matin, sa conviction que l'on coince le célèbre tueur, levant son annulaire orné de son alliance ce qui signifie la vengeance.**

**« -_Mon dieu_ ! _Jane _! » le formulant dans sa tête comme une prière adressée.**

**Teresa comprend pourquoi il lui a offert ce bijou en ayant fait graver sa déclaration d'amour. La terreur tiraille son estomac, se demandant si cette inscription n'est pas un message d'adieu au cas où si il lui arrivait un malheur. Cette pensée est insurmontable. L'autorisation express obtenue, elle accède au parloir afin de s'entretenir avec le détenu.**

**-Bonjour, agent Lisbon ! C'est gentil de me rendre visite. ironisant vu la situation.**

**Le temps étant compté, le ton employé est autoritaire.**

**-Je vais être brève. Qu'avez-vous dit à Jane lors de votre entrevue en détention ?**

**-Qui vous dit que nous avons parlé ?**

**-Je le sais ! élevant le ton puis précise. Jane a pris possession de mon arme de service et nous savons l'un comme l'autre à quoi celle-ci lui servira. L'heure est grave ! Laroche détourne le regard. Si vous refusez de me révéler quoique-ce soit, j'accélérais la procédure afin que vous soyez jugé au plus vite sans circonstances atténuantes.**

**Il la refixe des yeux, l'attitude presque résignée, répondant avec calme.**

**-Si je vous le dis, je voudrais être sûr que votre menace ne sera pas mise en application.**

**-Si vous me dites la vérité, on pourra négocier.**

**Laroche hoche la tête et passe aux aveux en citant un nom.**

**-Visualise. Bret Stiles vous en dira davantage concernant John Le Rouge. C'est ce que j'ai dit à monsieur Jane, la nuit où nous avons discuté dans l'intimité de ma cellule. Si je puis me permettre, vous devriez repeindre le lieu.**

**Teresa répond sur le même ton avec ironie à nouveau.**

**-C'est vrai que c'est plus urgent ! Rien d'autre ?**

**-Je vous en ai révélé beaucoup avec peu de mot. Ne croyez-vous pas ?**

**-Tout dépendra de la suite des événements. puis se lève. Avant de repartir, elle pose une question, s'interrogeant. Pour quelle raison avez-vous décidé de vous livrer ?**

**Laroche baisse furtivement le regard, relève, affichant sur son visage une conscience humaine.**

**-Cela va vous faire sourire certainement.**

**-Par ancien devoir d'agent ? il hoche la tête une seconde fois, exprimant le regret. Lisbon le regarde avec mépris puis sourit. En effet, c'est le cas ! Bon séjour en prison, agent Laroche ! appuyant exprès en prononçant son nom et part.**

**De retour au CBI, la supérieure s'adresse à son équipe, racontant tout, ce qui les met en alerte, s'angoissant également sur le sort du mentaliste. A partir de cette seconde, ils savent quelle action entreprendre. Se rendre chez visualise pour interroger Bret Stiles qui est indubitablement, intimement lié à John Le Rouge. Reste à définir si l'on peut les différencier. L'équipe arrive au centre après avoir conduit durant un peu plus d'une demi-heure, franchissant l'accueil sans se présenter, accédant au couloir qui les mène au bureau du gourou. Lisbon sans frapper, entre tandis que la femme à l'accueil les rattrape en les interpellant.**

**-Monsieur Stiles n'est pas ici!**

**-Où est-il ? le demandant d'un timbre sec.**

**-Pourquoi voulez-vous le voir ?**

**-CBI ! Monsieur Stiles est impliqué dans une enquête qui est en cours. Nous devons absolument lui parler.**

**-Euh ! Je ne sais pas si ça va pouvoir être possible. répondant embarrassée.**

**-C'est bien dommage ! étirant un sourire lié à son ironie. Nous pourrions alors revenir avec un mandat d'amener, de cette façon cela éviterait le bavardage inutile. Qu'en pensez-vous, mademoiselle ?**

**Celle-ci s'y plie.**

**-Bon ! Suivez-moi.**

**Les agents sont guidés jusqu'à la porte d'une grande salle dans laquelle se déroule à ce moment une séance de pensée positive, leur expliquant les bienfaits que peuvent ressentir les membres grâce à cette pratique. Chacun se regarde du coin de l'œil, partageant un tout autre avis. Rigsby murmure.**

**-Une séance de lavage de cerveau, oui.**

**Cho lui répond.**

**-Comme si ils n'étaient pas déjà assez atteints.**

**La jeune femme essaye de tendre l'oreille.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?**

**Wayne répond gêné.**

**-Euh ! Non rien. Je disais juste que vos séances devaient efficacement apaiser l'esprit.**

**-Ah ! Oui en effet.**

**Teresa s'impatiente.**

**-Pouvons-nous entrés maintenant ? avec l'autorisation contrainte, forcée, l'équipe interrompt le cours, interpellant Bret Stiles qui se situe loin devant, le spot braqué sur lui. Nous voudrions vous parler !**

**Celui-ci place son pouce, index sur son front, déployant les autres doigts afin de se protéger de la lumière aveuglante.**

**-Désolé, agent Lisbon ! Je suis en pleine séance.**

**-Cela m'est complètement égal ! Nous devons discuter immédiatement !**

**Malgré que cette exigence le contrarie, il ne peut que se montrer coopérant, n'ayant pas le choix, abrégeant donc l'exercice entamé. Quelques secondes plus tard, le maître de la secte les rejoint, marchant alors vers l'extérieur en direction du grand jardin.**

**-Quelle jolie journée, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.**

**-Je devine. souriant en se baissant légèrement puis se redresse d'une traite. ****De quoi voulez-vous parler ?**

**Rigsby s'empresse de répondre, les mots lui échappant spontanément de la bouche.**

**-Jane a disparu.**

**Stiles écarquille les yeux, affichant une expression presque concernée.**

**-Disparu ? Comment ?**

**Lisbon répond à son tour.**

**-C'est ce que nous souhaiterions savoir.**

**-Et vous venez me voir ? feintant l'innocence.**

**-Oui.**

**-Je ne suis pas responsable de sa disparition.**

**Van Pelt s'impose avec douceur mais aussi avec fermeté.**

**-Nous pensons que cela a un lien avec John Le Rouge.**

**-John Le Rouge ? Vous croyez que Patrick a été enlevé par lui ?**

**Cho répond, flegmatique.**

**-Non. Ce serait plutôt le contraire.**

**Le gourou fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.**

**-Je ne vous suis pas.**

**-Nous pensons que Jane s'est lancé à sa poursuite, ayant la certitude qu'il a découvert son identité.**

**Les yeux de Bret Stiles s'exorbitent.**

**-C'est vrai ?**

**Teresa ajoute ce détail qui n'est pas anodin.**

**-Il est armé également.**

**-Ça ne veut rien dire.**

**Le regard de Lisbon s'emplit d'inquiétude.**

**-Si. et l'implore. Vous devez nous dire ce que vous savez à propos de John Le Rouge.**

**Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillent à nouveau, affichant un air qui reflète un semblant d'ignorance.**

**-Je ne détiens aucune information qui serait susceptible de vous aider.**

**Elle sent qu'il ment.**

**-Vous mentez !**

**-Mais non, je vous assure. se montrant convaincant.**

**-D'accord ! réagissant comme si l'agent était résigné puis le menace d'une manière désinvolte. Le mentaliste a positivement déteint sur la supérieure. Vu que vous êtes toujours considéré comme suspect et vu que vous nous cachait des renseignements cruciaux, je peux parfaitement obtenir un mandat de perquisition afin que l'on fouille à l'intérieur de visualise. Je suis certaine que nous découvririons des choses très intéressantes qui vous mènerons droit en prison avec un peu de chance. A vous de voir !**

**-Vous êtes coriace.**

**Elle le défie du regard.**

**-Je suis plus que ça !**

**Le maître de la secte sourit, décelant dans son attitude que ses sentiments envers le consultant se sont révélés et avoue sa venue ici, très tôt ce matin. Rigsby demande ce qu'il lui a dit. Stiles fixe alors Teresa de ses yeux pénétrants, dérangeants.**

**-J'ai apporté confirmation à Patrick par rapport à ce qu'il avait déjà deviné.**

**Van Pelt pose la question pour s'en assurer.**

**-Jane connait vraiment l'identité de John Le Rouge ?**

**Le gourou sourit puis leur donne cette indication.**

**-La maison dans laquelle vous êtes intervenu n'est pas tout à fait la mienne. A vous d'agir maintenant ! ne détachant son regard de celui de Lisbon qui fulmine intérieurement à son tour, de révolte, de rage.**

**En ce début de ce vendredi soir, un cd d'opéra est joué, opus 24, sélectionné, la Joconde, interprété par Maria Callas, un passage dont l'interprétation dénote le drame. Ce magnifique chant résonne dans l'immense salon peu éclairé dont les ouvertures donnent sur une nature verdoyante. Assit dans un beau fauteuil en cuir, placé face aux grandes fenêtres, une main suit la dramatique, renversante musique, la savourant gracieusement. La tête s'enfonce confortablement dans le cuir moelleux, les yeux sont déjà fermés, l'expression du visage sur laquelle se dessine une profonde délectation. Autour de cette spacieuse maison isolée, les feuilles des arbres sont bercées par le vent qui souffle à travers tandis que l'obscurité de la nuit commence à investir le ciel dont quelques étoiles sont visibles. Cette partie de l'opéra continue à jouer, la main de l'occupant réagit à chaque note, sa tête s'enfonçant davantage dans le fauteuil. Sa tranquillité est de courte durée lorsque l'ouïe détecte un grincement sur le plancher qui se rapproche de plus en plus de lui. Ses yeux noirs s'ouvrent, emplis de stupéfaction, sa main droite stoppe le mouvement plein de grâce.**

**-Nombreux sont les tueurs en série qui ont comme musique de prédilection, l'opéra. Vous n'êtes finalement pas si différent de vos congénères malgré toute votre supériorité. le regard de l'homme s'intensifie, celui-ci prend de l'élan avant de se lever, reste debout durant quelques secondes tandis qu'une arme est pointée en direction de son dos. Retournez-vous, je vous prie ! le demandant avec une hargne non mesurable. l'habitant s'exécute lentement dans la pièce légèrement sombre malgré la lumière qui est toutefois tamisée puis se tourne intégralement, constatant que le pistolet est braqué, le désignant comme cible mais laisse ses bras pendant sans émettre un mot. C'est mieux ainsi ! Puisque j'ai enfin le privilège de me tenir face à vous, autant faire preuve de politesse. Ne croyez-vous pas ?**

**-Une arme à la main n'est pas un signe de politesse, Patrick ? s'exprimant avec calme.**

**-Ma fois ! Tout dépend de l'individu en question.**

**L'homme avance de deux pas.**

**-Vous faites référence à moi si je ne me trompe ?**

**-Non. Vous ne vous trompez pas.**

**-Bien ! répondant toujours avec sérénité.**

**Il avance encore de deux pas, son visage qui commence alors à se révéler à la lumière artificielle.**

**-Au risque d'être prétentieux, j'ai cru déceler à la façon dont vous vous leviez que vous avez été surpris de ma présence.**

**-C'est vrai ! Je l'admets. ses pas avancent de trois, son visage est reconnaissable.**

** -Surtout menacé par une arme.**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour admettre ce que je veux admettre.**

**-Vous vous croyez tout puissant, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Mais je le suis.**

**-Pas pour longtemps en tout cas !**

**-Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez naïf, cher Patrick Jane.**

**La lumière de l'allogène dénonce l'identité faciale de l'abominable John Le Rouge qui n'est autre que Robert Kirkland.**

**-Rassurez-vous ! Je ne le suis pas.**

**-Oh, que si ! Vous pensez qu'en me prenant par surprise, de plus armé, vous parviendrez à me vaincre ? s'exclamant avec dédain, mépris. Vous vous leurrez lourdement ! modifiant son ton en un terrifiant, le fixant impitoyablement, les yeux emplis d'une indescriptible cruauté puis étire un sourire machiavélique qui fait pâlir le mentaliste. C'est vous que je vais vaincre. Rappelez-vous ! Ce que je convoite signera l'apothéose de mon art. et le pointe du doigt d'une manière inhumaine. Il est le sphinge, le barbare, la figure emblématique du malin. Vous !**


	13. Chapter 12

Bonjour à vous qui suivez,

J'aurais normalement dû finir de poster cette dernière partie la semaine dernière mais un imprévu m'en a empêché. Pour ceux qui apprécient, cela retarde la fin mais malheureusement pas pour longtemps puisque le chapitre final sera posté mercredi. Et oui, je sais. Pour l'instant, je vous laisse à l'avant-dernier acte, vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

**Le téléphone portable de Jane sonne, prêt à le prendre quand une voix féminine le met en garde, derrière lui.**

**-Si j'étais vous, monsieur Jane, je ne décrocherais pas ! celui-ci se retourne prudemment, baissant son pistolet et reconnait la femme menaçante. Lâchez-là ! désignant de la tête, l'arme, s'exécutant dans la seconde.**

**-Je vous imaginais mal dans ce rôle bien que vous servez également ses intérêts. le disant sur un timbre mi- insolent, mi- ferme.**

**-Taisez-vous ! répliquant autoritairement.**

**Kirkland la gronde gentiment comme un jeu.**

**-Doucement, Alexa ! Nous allons faire peur à notre invité. puis se place face au mentaliste, continuant de s'adresser à sa complice. Je ne voudrais pas déjà l'apeuré. pénétrant son regard brumeux dans celui de Patrick qui ne baisse pas la garde. le tueur sourit diaboliquement. Il vous en aura fallu du temps pour parvenir enfin jusqu'à moi.**

**-Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais !**

**Kirkland pousse un petit rire.**

**-Toujours effronté à ce que je vois !**

**-On est ce que l'on est. N'est-ce pas ? sous entendant la nature de l'impitoyable.**

**-Vous avez un tel don pour mépriser les gens. Ce n'est pas bien du tout. Regardez ce que vous m'avez obligé à accomplir comme acte punitif à votre égard ! la bouche de Jane forme à présent une ligne droite dure ainsi que son regard tellement haineux. Votre femme et votre fille ne méritait pas ça. s'exprimant posément, adoptant une attitude civilisée. Tout ce qui s'est produit était de votre faute.**

**La mâchoire du mentaliste se contracte, ses dents se serrent, grincent, son intérieur abrite maintenant une boule qui renferme une arme massive, celle de la vengeance destructive. Alexa Schultz se déplace, faisant le tour des deux hommes.**

**-Evite de te montrer cruel, tu vas le faire pleurer comme un bébé. employant un ton sans compassion, avec légèreté.**

**-Tu as raison. C'est un sujet sensible, épineux. le disant similairement.**

**-Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer comme un bébé, rassurez-vous. serrant toujours les dents.**

**-Vous avez grandi, alors ?**

**-On peut dire ça.**

**-Encaissez-vous les coups à présent, Patrick ? articulant son prénom.**

**-J'ai appris.**

**-Nous allons vous ça.**

**La complice repart derrière Jane et avec la crosse du pistolet, frappe à l'arrière du crâne d'un geste brute, franc, radical. Jane s'écroule sur le sol, inconscient, Kirkland ajoutant une remarque inconvenue.**

**-Echec et mat, Patrick !**

**Quand il reprend conscience, celui constate que ses bras sont ligotés, ramenés derrière une chaise ainsi que ses chevilles. Le mentaliste observe autour de lui. Le lieu dans lequel on l'a déplacé est lugubre, effroyable, les murs sont gris, sales aucune ouverture, le sol est poussiéreux, l'odeur qui y réside est incommodante. Cela ressemble à ses cauchemars. Sa tête s'incline légèrement en arrière, ses yeux sont alors éblouis par l'ampoule qui se balance. L'endroit est semblable en tout point de vue à la cellule de rétention du CBI mais en pire. Ses angoisses les plus profondes jaillissent, se justifient, l'enfer est ici. Jane tente de desserrer les liens mais n'y parvient pas tant ils sont solidement noués. **

**Au bureau californien d'investigation, les premières recherches entreprises pour le retrouver n'aboutissent guère, n'ayant aucune indication excepté la maison à laquelle a fait allusion Bret Stiles, ne se doutant à ce moment-là que Jane y est retenu en captivité. L'équipe est en plein désarroi, démunie quand le portable de Lisbon sonne. Celle-ci le prend, voyant sur l'écran que l'appel provient du téléphone cellulaire du consultant, s'empressant de répondre, morte d'angoisse.**

**-Jane ! Où êtes-vous ?**

**Au bout du fil, une voix de femme ébranlée, s'efforce de s'exprimer d'une façon cohérente.**

**-Agent Lisbon.**

**Le regard de Teresa est à la fois intrigué, affolé, répondant avec prudence.**

**-Oui.**

**-C'est Alexa Shultz. se présentant en sanglotant, traumatisée. Je suis retenue en otage dans la cave d'une maison. criant. J'ai peur ! les sanglots augmentant qui s'étranglent dans sa gorge.**

**Lisbon est paniquée mais se maîtrise.**

**-Attendez, attendez ! Qui vous retient en otage ?**

**-Je ne suis pas la seule.**

**-Essayez de vous calmer ! Dites-moi qui vous retient en otage, mademoiselle Schultz !**

**Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt écoutent avec anxiété, demandant à voix basse ce qui se passe, Teresa ne pouvant répondre à cette seconde, faisant signe de la main. Au téléphone, la prisonnière renifle, sa voix tremblote, ayant l'air de s'essuyer le nez.**

**-Je ne sais pas. J'ai.. j'ai peur.**

**-Ecoutez-moi ! Concentrez-vous ! Qui était avec vous ?**

**Elle sanglote.**

**-Monsieur Jane. Il était avec moi.**

**Les yeux de Lisbon s'écarquillent, la peur s'intensifie.**

**-Où est-il maintenant ?**

**-L'homme l'a emmené. L'homme l'a emmené.**

**-Comment est cet homme ?**

**-Je ne l'ai pas très bien vu. puis pleure, terrorisée. Je ne veux pas mourir. Sauvez-moi !**

**Teresa essaye de l'apaiser.**

**-Ecoutez ma voix seulement. Pourriez-vous me signaler un détail de l'endroit où vous êtes ou bien l'extérieur que vous auriez pu entrevoir avec de la chance ?**

**-La cave est sombre, humide. Il y a juste une petite fenêtre grillagée.**

**-Regardez et dites-moi ce que vous voyez.**

**-Des grands arbres, du gravier. J'ai l'impression que c'est dans la nature.**

**Lisbon s'éveille à cette description, ayant la conviction qu'Alexa Schultz est retenue prisonnière dans la maison où Ray Haffner s'était réfugié.**

**-Tentez de minimiser votre terreur et écoutez. Je crois savoir, même certaine, où se situe l'endroit où vous vous trouvez. En attendant, pouvez-vous me dire si vous avez à votre disposition n'importe quoi qui serait susceptible de permettre de vous défendre ?**

**-Euh... ! Il me semble voir quelque chose de pointu.**

**-Etes-vous capable de l'atteindre ?**

**-Peut-être, je ne sais pas, possible. au bout de plusieurs secondes, celle-ci y réussit. Ça y est.**

**-Bien ! A l'instant où votre tortionnaire tentera de vous agresser, plantez-lui !**

**-Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable.**

**-Si vous voulez survivre, vous n'aurez pas le choix. N'oubliez pas ça !**

**-J'ai peur.**

**-Je sais. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour arriver au plus vite. Ayez confiance !**

**-D'accord.**

**-Une dernière question. demandant d'une voix rassurante.**

**-Oui.**

**-Comment avez-vous eu le portable de Patrick Jane ?**

**-Il me l'a confié en douce avant d'être emmené afin que j'ai l'occasion de vous prévenir si je le pouvais.**

**Elle se dit alors que cela lui ressemble.**

**-Bien ! Nous allons rester en ligne. De cette façon nous serons en communication constante jusqu'à notre arrivée.**

**-D'accord. répondant toujours sur un ton apeuré.**

**Alexa Schultz repose le téléphone sur la table basse du salon, étire un sourire malfaisant, le piège est tendu. Ailleurs, Robert Kirkland entre dans la pièce où est retenu le mentaliste dont celui-ci, suit du regard les pas qui s'avancent en sa direction.**

**-Pas trop serré, Patrick ?**

**-Cela pourrait être pire. voulant sauver les apparences.**

**-Mais ça va le devenir. posant ses mains de chaque côté de la chaise. Votre agonie sera lente, douloureuse, insupportable. Quel beau spectacle ce sera ! et le fixe avec noirceur ce qui donnerait presque la nausée à Jane, employant un ton anormalement passif. Imaginez l'effet que ça aura sur celle qui vous est devenu très proche ! Pauvre Teresa Lisbon ! puis se redresse, le provoquant. Vous avez réellement un goût exquis en matière de femme. Mais vous le savez déjà.**

**L'expression du mentaliste se durcie, la haine dans ses yeux fulmine.**

**-Ne vous avisez pas à vous y attaquer !**

**-Ooh ! Serait-ce une menace ?**

**-Une promesse.**

**Kirkland rit.**

**-Une promesse ? Là où vous vous trouverez, vous mettra dans une position d'impuissance.**

**-Je ne compte pas y être envoyé.**

**-Ah ! Je vais alors mettre à l'épreuve votre combattivité. Remarquez ! Cela m'arrange. Vous voir vous débattre, vous défendre, stimulera davantage ma créativité. Il sort derrière lui la légendaire arme blanche, bout parfaitement aiguisé, se rapproche à nouveau et le place sur sa joue. Je vais m'appliquer à vous lacérer comme j'ai le don de le faire. Mais avec vous, la lacération sera davantage soignée. Vous allez être le chef-d'œuvre que je convoite tant depuis que vous m'avez offensé, humilié lors de votre passage télévisé en 2003. Votre femme était si terrifiée quand elle me vit. Juste le temps de se réfugier dans la chambre où votre fille dormait dans laquelle j'ai été supplié. Que croyait-elle ? Vous pouvez néanmoins vous consoler car votre épouse a obtenu un temps assez bref pour pouvoir s'horrifier de l'exécution de votre adorable ange. Patrick serre les dents afin de s'empêcher de ne pas s'écrouler de larmes en l'écoutant détailler le meurtre de sa famille malgré son regard bleu empli d'une vive montée d'émotion, mélangé à la révolte ainsi que ses lèvres tremblotantes. Le tortionnaire modifie son ton, s'exprimant d'une petite voix faussement compatissante, ironique. Ooh ! Je vous ai fait de la peine. Quelle sensibilité touchante ! Pauvre petit Patrick Jane si fragile, inconsolable ! Avez-vous pu, même partiellement, avec cette chère regrettée Lorelei, passer un moment agréable à Vegas ? Ainsi que cette charmante Lana Ganaëlle ? Vous êtes un tombeur. et se redresse, éloignant la lame de sa joue puis pose son pouce dessus. Alors ! Confidence pour confidence !**

**-Confidence pour confidence ? Vous n'en saurez jamais rien.**

**-Ah ! Pauvre Lorelei ! Ses sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à votre égard l'a perdu. Je l'avais malheureusement surestimé. Quelle déception de s'apercevoir que vous n'êtes plus l'unique dans le cœur d'une femme ! Malchanceuse petite brebis égarée du troupeau ! Encore une qui est morte par votre faute. la haine transpire sur le visage du mentaliste. C'est drôle ! Je repense à ce que Lorelei a dit. C'est étrange que vous ne soyez pas devenus les meilleurs amis du monde le jour où vous vous êtes serrés la main. Comme elle avait raison ! Il y a tant de points communs entre nous.**

**-Je ne suis pas comme vous.**

**-Non, bien sûr ! Vous n'êtes pas un tueur. Juste un manipulateur. et sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'est pas une bonne personne non plus, s'en réjouissant. Nous sommes de la même espèce.**

**-Sûrement pas ! rétorquant d'une manière rebelle, mettant en avant sa haine implacable.**

**-Si vous l'êtes. Vous trompez votre monde en vous jouant d'eux. Jane répond à nouveau qu'il n'est pas comme lui, réaction qui fait rire le Fameux John Le Rouge. Que vous êtes têtu ! C'est aussi, je le reconnais, une qualité comme votre obsession, obstination qui vous a inexorablement conduit jusqu'à moi. Mais à quel prix ? Vous allez le payer chèrement comme votre défunte famille. Que dieu est leur âme !**

**Jane ne se contrôle plus, la phrase de trop est prononcée.**

**-Je vous interdis de simuler votre diabolique, fausse empathie ainsi que votre putain de compassion indécente. Ne salissez pas leur pureté ! Vous n'êtes qu'une immonde saloperie d'âme noire, de bourreau qui prend son pied pour compenser son impuissance, son insécurité émotionnelle ! Vous exécutez lâchement, sadiquement des pauvres victimes innocentes car c'est la seule façon que vous avez pour ressentir de la jubilation, jouissance qui est liée à une frustration sexuelle ainsi qu'un déséquilibre psychologique. Vous ne représentez que la pourriture putride du monde !**

**Le visage de Robert Kirkland affiche alors une sévérité effrayante tout en conservant une attitude posée puis s'approche du mentaliste, s'adressant sur un ton rebutant.**

**-Vous savez analyser la personnalité avec une justesse impressionnante mais parviendrez-vous à analyser votre insoutenable souffrance qui va vous être infligée ?**

**Le teint de Jane devient livide, son regard reste figé. Le bras de l'insulté s'élance dans les airs pour prendre de l'élan et avec une infinie violence, l'assomme quasiment en portant un coup plus que brutal à sa figure. Celui-ci est sonné dans la seconde, basculant involontaire la tête en arrière vu la force magistrale du tortionnaire qui répète les coups trois fois de suite. Il ferme les yeux un instant, les rouvres peu après, la vison trouble, distinguant d'une manière floue un visage penché au-dessus du sien dont les traits lui paraissent inexacts dus aux coups brutaux portés à répétition. Comme dans une vision, ce visage semble être une apparition comparable à une hallucination. Est-ce causé par son état pitoyable ? Il ne sait pas, se trouvant dans l'incapacité de résonner à ce moment. Toutefois, ce que le mentaliste croit voir, sont deux hommes. Kirkland qui se tient face à lui puis un autre qui n'aurait pas dû être sous-estimé. Est-ce possible ? Le deuxième lui sourit, ayant l'impression qu'il jubile de le voir ainsi. Jane murmure inconsciemment avec faiblesse.**

**« -_Haffner_ ? _Ai-je rêvé_ ? »**

**La figure de la proie fait apparaître les premières ecchymoses. Sa lèvre inférieure est légèrement fendue, du sang s'écoule de son nez, tâchant sa chemise de quelques gouttes qui s'écrasent dessus. Par la pointe de la lame, le supplice commence. Kirkland pratique une entaille le long de la paume gauche du mentaliste qui tente difficilement de se débattre, le visage exprimant de l'effroi.**

**-Vous aurez beau vous agiter, Patrick, ça ne fera qu'empirer la douleur. Faites preuve de sagesse pour une fois ! Pas d'héroïsme inutile ! Regardez plutôt ! Jane serre les dents, soufflant, terrorisé. J'ai voulu vous mettre dans le bain. Cette pièce vous rappellera certainement celle de la dernière fois lorsque vous étiez aussi cloué sur une chaise. Vous voyez ! Je suis humain, cher Patrick Jane. puis d'une traite, le lacère, le torturé crie sa première douleur.**

**L'équipe arrive enfin après quarante minutes en ayant mis le turbo. Malheureusement, le portable du consultant s'est éteint, n'ayant plus suffisamment de batterie. Equipés, les agents reproduisent la même manière de procéder que la précédente intervention, inspectent les recoins de la maison tapie dans l'obscurité. Dans la cuisine, ils entendent une voix lointaine qui hurle, au secours. Rigsby enfonce la porte, l'équipe descend dans la cave et aperçoit une silhouette qui se confond avec des ombres sombres. Lisbon s'approche, découvrant Alexa Schultz menottée, apparemment maltraitée par rapport à un bleu qui encercle son œil ainsi qu'une balafre étendue sur sa joue qu'elle peut remarquer grâce au reflet de la lune qui éclaire la partie de ses blessures.**

**-Vous pouvez vous lever ?**

**-Je vais essayez. simulant sa faille résistance. A l'aide de Van Pelt, Teresa la relève puis Cho, Wayne prennent le relais, étant plus costauds. Peu de minute après, l'ayant installé sur le canapé, Lisbon demande si elle va bien, répondant, moyennement, le regard faussement hagard. Grace tend un verre d'eau que la complice boit à petites gorgées. Avec diplomatie, Lisbon la questionne.**

**- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous retenu ici ?**

**-Tout a commencé ce matin. J'étais dans ma chambre, finissant de préparer quand j'ai senti une présence derrière moi. jouant d'ébranlement. Une main s'est posée sur ma gorge. posant la sienne pour mimer son traumatisme. J'ai cru qu'on allait m'étrangler ou…. puis respire. Tout s'est passé si vite. J'ai perdu conscience et lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais menottée dans cette cave lugubre.**

**Van Pelt la regarde avec compassion ainsi que Teresa qui la questionne à propos de Jane.**

**-Mademoiselle Schultz. posant sa main réconfortante sur la sienne. Auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où votre kidnappeur a pu emmener Patrick Jane ?**

**-Comment pourrais-je ?**

**Lisbon baisse la tête, un peu démoralisée puis la fausse victime exprime une réflexion.**

**-Attendez ! fixant la table basse. J'ai cru entendre le bruit d'un moteur de voiture.**

**La tête se relève.**

**-A-t-elle démarrée ?**

**La complice réfléchit.**

**-Oui. Oui, je crois.**

**-Dans quelle direction l'avez –vous entendu démarré ?**

**-J'ai eu l'impression que la voiture faisait marche arrière.**

**Teresa chuchote à elle-même.**

**« -_Où a-t-il pu être emmené_ ? »**

**Cho fait alors remarquer qu'un peu plus loin sur la route, un vieux panneau indiquait le nom d'une ancienne usine.**

**-Jane a peut-être été conduit là-bas.**

**-Décidemment ! réagissant avec éveil, dynamisme.**

**Voyant que la supérieure est sur le point de donner les instructions concernant la marche à suivre, Alexa Schultz s'empresse de jouer la carte de la victime traumatisée qui implore une présence auprès d'elle, suppliant Lisbon de rester. Malgré que celle-ci soit poussée par une irrépréhensible envie de se rendre à l'usine, Teresa éprouvant de la pitié ainsi que de la compassion, se plie à ce souhait.**

** -Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt, partez immédiatement! A trois vous vous en sortirez mieux.**

**-Vous voulez que je reste à votre place, patron ? propose Grace, sentant sa frustration.**

**-Non, non. Ça va aller. Appelez du renfort si nécessaire ! tous hochant la tête avant de partir.**

**Avant de quitter le salon, le regard de Van Pelt s'attarde brièvement sur les deux femmes et sort. La voiture démarre. Ne pouvant de toute façon laisser Alexa Schultz seule, Teresa ne peut contenir son inquiétude, angoisse qui s'accrues. Plus de trente-huit minutes plus tard, Cho téléphone à sa patronne afin de la prévenir que l'usine est vide. Le captant mal, celle-ci sort de la maison, fait le tour pour obtenir du réseau, la communication s'améliorant mais des parasites tenaces interfèrent.**

**-Parlez plus fort !**

**Le cellulaire capte alors beaucoup mieux puis du coin de l'œil, observe depuis l'extérieur, la simulatrice qui téléphone, adoptant un comportement plus vivace. Sur un ton calme, hypnotisée par la vue, elle ordonne d'appeler l'équipe de renfort afin de fouiller de fond en comble.**

**-_Bien patron_ !**

**Ses pas marchent ensuite en direction de la porte.**

**-Tenez-moi au courant !**

**-_Entendu_ !**

**Après avoir raccroché, l'ouvre sans faire de bruit et prononce son prénom, nom, ce qui fait sursauter la complice.**

**-Vous m'avez fait peur !**

**Teresa étire un sourire mesuré, peu crédule.**

**-Vous avez l'air de vous sentir mieux.**

**-C'est parce-que vous êtes avec moi, agent Lisbon. souriant d'une manière crispée.**

**-A qui téléphoniez-vous ?**

**Elle se sent piégée.**

**-Mais à personne. Enfin, euh !**

**-A personne ? Un peu long pour téléphoner à personne. Vous ne trouvez pas ? puis autoritairement. Donnez-le-moi !**

**-Tenez ! s'approchant dangereusement.**

**Teresa le prend, l'amie de Kirkland la braque de son arme caché, réclamant la sienne. Lisbon la tend à son tour, comprenant la manœuvre.**

**-Vous n'avez jamais été enlevée, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Perspicace ! Non. En effet ! et pointe de l'index son cocard ainsi que la balafre. Que du faux ! ricanant.**

**Teresa garde son sang-froid.**

**-Je suppose que vous êtes proche de John Le Rouge ?**

**-Vous supposez bien. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, il se trouve avec votre cher collègue.**

**Lisbon est paniquée intérieurement, sa peur se faisant sentir.**

**-Où est-il ?**

**-Ne vous faites pas de soucis ! Je vais vous y conduire.**

**Au sous-sol, dans la cachette secrète, la paume de la main saigne à petite coulée, l'entaille étant peu profonde mais la blessure est douloureuse à supporter. La température du corps du mentaliste a grimpé, des sueurs gouttelettes sur son front, laissant balancer sa main blessée dans le vide, le sang s'égouttant sur le sol sale poussiéreux. Son cauchemar est devenu réalité. Jane est comateux mais malgré ça, il revoit non loin, Haffner, le contempler, ne sachant si sa présence est vraiment réelle.**

**-Alors Patrick ! Comment on se sent ?**

**Il gémit par un son plaintif.**

**-J'ai mal.**

**-Vous ne faites pas le malin ! Vous avez raison. Comme c'est jouissif de vous voir souffrir et encore ce n'est qu'un début, une mise en bouche. Ce qui vous attend est pire. puis lacère au niveau du pectoral gauche par-dessus le tissu de son gilet, provoquant une entaille plus profonde qui atteint la peau dont la blessure brûle suite au passage de la lame.**

**Le mentaliste crie, les larmes au bord des yeux tandis que Kirkland tire une poignée de boucle, maintenant la tête en arrière sadiquement.**

**-Souffrez, Patrick ! Souffrez ! Je vous mets juste en condition. Ce n'est qu'une purification de vos péchés. Et, oh, combien vous avez péché, offensé ! Il faut être acte de pénitence à présent.**

**-Vous êtes fou allié. Comprenez-vous le sens exact ? Vous blasphémez. le disant d'une voix défaillante.**

**-Non. Je rectifie le tir. Ce qui est dans l'ordre des choses s'imposent. Rien n'arrive jamais sans raison. Vous devriez le savoir depuis ces années. puis relâche les cheveux.**

**-Je ne l'ai jamais autant su qu'à cette seconde. Surtout depuis que vous me torturez. s'exprimant avec impertinence.**

**-Quel humour, Patrick ! se montrant ironique à nouveau.**

**Jane grimace dû à la douleur qu'il endure.**

**-Et encore ! Vous n'avez pas vu toute l'étendue de mon art.**

**Kirkland sourit, trouvant son répondant insolent, l'effrayant davantage en positionnant son visage à la hauteur du torturé.**

**-Vous, non plus, vous n'avez pas encore vu toute l'étendue de mon art. Vous êtes une telle inspiration ! articulant la dernière partie des deux phrases, le regard menaçant, cruel.**

**Une troisième entaille est réalisée sur la zone du genou, superficiellement cette fois, le saisissant toutefois. Ses cordes vocales poussent un cri moins strident que lors de la première torture mais tout aussi porteur.**

**Privée de son portable ainsi que de son pistolet, Lisbon reste sous la dominance d'Alexa Schultz, assises toutes deux sur le canapé sous l'œil attentif, aiguisé de la complice qui se tient face à une Teresa soumise, l'expression quelque peu anxieuse.**

**-Quand comptez-vous me menez à Jane ? le demandant sur un ton diplomatique.**

**-Quelle impatience ! étirant un sourire explicite. N'y a-t-il rien d'autre qui vous y relie excepté votre entente, complicité amicale, professionnelle ?**

**Elle répond d'une manière ferme sans faire transparaître ses émotions.**

**-Non !**

**Alexa Schultz sourcille, suspicieuse.**

**-Pour répondre à votre question, vous devez attendre. regardant sa montre. Encore vingt-huit minutes. John Le Rouge aime prendre son temps. Je ne vous apprends rien, agent Lisbon. Et vu son invité de marque… Ce face à face est un prestige l'un comme pour l'autre. Malheureusement, cela ne va pas durer, vous vous en doutez.**

**La panique, terreur de Teresa s'agrandissent, tentant alors de la raisonner.**

**-Mademoiselle Schultz. Ne devenez pas la complice d'un meurtre ! Vous pouvez encore sauver la mise. Laissez-moi vous aider ! Vous pouvez vous en sortir avec des circonstances atténuantes.**

**-Oh ! Mais ce ne sera pas utile. Merci toutefois pour votre proposition. la narguant. Une fois que vos exécutions auront été accomplies, nous serons déjà loin d'ici.**

**-Nos exécutions ? conservant la même expression sur son visage.**

**-Oh ! J'ai omis de vous en informer. D'abord Patrick Jane, ensuite vous. Vous aurez alors tout le loisir de vous observer en train d'agoniser l'un et l'autre avant de vous voir rendre votre dernier souffle.**

**-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?**

**-Vous devriez demander depuis quand. puis grimace. C'est la première fois. Disons que je rends service à mon cher ami. Le pauvre n'a plus sa fidèle disciple sous le coude alors je sers de substitution bien que je ne sois pas une servante.**

**-Vous n'en n'aurez pas le temps. Mon équipe interviendra avant et elle doit déjà être en route.**

**-Je ne parierais pas dessus. Vous serez déjà morte.**

**La peur terrifiante que ressent Lisbon à ce moment, bloquerait presque sa respiration. Au sous-sol, le mentaliste est martyrisé aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, frappé par des coups d'une extrême violence ciblés entre le visage, pouvant remarquer un cercle violacé autour de l'œil droit, l'estomac, le privant de son souffle. Kirkland prend ensuite son téléphone portable et compose le numéro. Celui d'Alexa Schultz sonne, répond, détournant son regard durant une fraction de seconde qui permet à Teresa d'être réactive en ramenant son arme vers elle en un éclair.**

**-Où en es-tu ?**

**-Le coup de grâce va bientôt être porté.**

**-Bien ! Une personne qui est avec moi est impatiente de voir monsieur Jane. le disant en la fixant des yeux.**

**-Attends treize minutes encore ! Ensuite, amène notre chère Teresa Lisbon afin qu'elle puisse assister au spectacle. puis raccroche. Robert Kirkland s'approche du mentaliste, la figure tuméfiée, à la limite de l'inertie. Vous allez avoir de la compagnie, Patrick.**

**Sur le canapé, la main de Lisbon resserre la crosse du pistolet, priant que l'assistante du diable ne remarque à quoi celle-ci s'apprête, patientant cependant avant d'agir. **

**Alias John Le Rouge tend la pointe de son couteau en direction de la prestigieuse proie, la pose sur les liens, les sectionnant avec dextérité. Teresa étreint avec force l'arme, Alexa Schultz se tourne une brève seconde puis à cet instant, lui porte un coup au visage, le pistolet de la complice tombant à terre. Les rôles s'inversent. Debout, l'agent ordonne d'une voix autoritaire, dure, d'être conduite jusqu'à Jane. L'amie de Kirkland se relève difficilement, abrutie par le coup, n'opposant aucune résistance étant dans cette impossibilité.**

**Dans l'usine, après que le lieu ait été fouillé en profondeur par l'équipe de renfort à l'extérieur, sur le point de repartir, Van Pelt appelle sa chef mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Rigsby, Cho la regardent, intrigués par son expression confuse.**

**-Elle ne répond pas.**

**Kimball fait part de la précédente difficulté de réseau.**

**-Il y a peut-être un problème à ce niveau ?**

**Grace n'est pas convaincue.**

**-On ferait mieux d'y aller.**

**Wayne s'inquiète également.**

**-Le kidnappeur est peut-être revenu pour finir le travail ?**

**Ils se pressent alors vers la voiture, montent, Van Pelt conduit.**

**-Attachez vos ceintures ! Ça va secouer !**

**Au sous-sol, Robert Kirkland semble s'apprêter à passer à l'acte, tirant une grande fierté de ce qui se prépare à être concrétisé, éprouvant de la jubilation, faisant tourner dans sa main le couteau dont la lumière se réfléchit sur la lame, révélant son éclat. Le tueur armé fait le tour de la chaise, pose sa main gauche sur la gorge de Jane et chuchote à son oreille.**

**-L'heure froide a sonné, Patrick.**

**Haffner parait s'être évaporé.**

**« -_Aurais-je halluciné_ ? _Je ne suis pas en mesure de le contester_. »**

**La lame glacée caresse, le mentaliste ferme les yeux, ses pensées se bousculent, se heurtent entre elles, les images de son passé défilent dans son esprit, voyant distinctement les visages d'Angela, de Charlotte, leur souriant, sa première rencontre avec Lisbon, leur baiser partagé récemment, son évolution au sein du CBI en tant que consultant, qu'humain, d'être devenu meilleur au contact de Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt et essentiellement de Teresa. La lame se fait désirer sur sa gorge, il se résigne.**

**« -_Si je dois mourir maintenant, que l'exécution m'achève de suite_. »**

**Des larmes ruissellent sur ses tempes, souffrant de sa condamnation mais néanmoins prêt à la fatalité.**

**-Vous n'êtes qu'un perdant.**

**Au moment où la lame s'apprête à lacérer, Lisbon fait une entrée fracassante dans la pièce de torture, tenant fermement Alexa Schultz, son arme pointé aussi sur la tempe de celle-ci.**

**-Lâchez votre couteau Kirkland ou je n'hésiterais pas à tirer !**

**Celui-ci ne se démonte pas étant indifférent au sort que l'agent réserverait à son amie.**

**-Vous pensez que votre menace m'arrêtera ? Ce qui est programmé doit être accomplit.**

**-Je ne le répéterais pas ! Eloignez-vous !**

**Il chuchote, s'adressant au mentaliste, inclinant un peu plus la tête en arrière.**

**-Regardez qui est là ! L'adorable, féroce, agent Lisbon. Quel tempérament ! et s'adresse à elle à son tour. Vous seriez prête à tuer pour celui que vous aimez ? le disant sur un ton affirmatif. Je n'en n'étais pas sûr au début mais vous êtes merveilleusement compatibles.**

**-Ne vous avisez surtout pas à ça ! désignant le couteau du regard.**

**Kikland sourit.**

**-Faites ce que vous avez à faire et je ferais ce que j'ai à faire.**

**Jane prononce faiblement.**

**-Teresa… la vision légèrement trouble.**

**Le tortionnaire murmure à nouveau au mentaliste.**

**-Aviez-vous prévu une telle mort ? Oh ! J'oubliais ! Vous n'êtes pas médium. Juste un usurpateur de la vie. s'exprimant sur un timbre charmeur, malsain, méprisant puis relève la tête en direction de Lisbon. Alors ! Qui de nous deux va procéder au premier sacrifice ?**

**La lame se repose, coupant peu superficiellement en signe d'avertissement.**

**-Non ! crie-t-elle, protestant.**

**-Non ? Et bien baisser votre arme. lui ordonnant avec un calme déstabilisant, dérangeant.**

**Teresa commence à baisser tandis que Jane l'en dissuade, puisant dans sa réserve de courage, s'exprimant sur un ton las dû à ses forces diminuées.**

**-Ne faites pas ça. sa tête est inclinée davantage, ses boucles tirées. Son arme est un peu plus baissée, le mentaliste insiste. Il me tuera de toute façon. Ne l'écoutez pas.**

**-Perspicace, Patrick !**

**Lisbon est tiraillée par son hésitation, sachant qu'en effet, Kirkland l'exécutera comme prévu. Le dilemme la terrorise. Le pistolet est finalement abaissé, détachant légèrement son emprise sur Alexa Schultz qui regarde l'arme et avec impulsivité tente de s'en emparer en essayant de lui arracher des mains. Teresa se débat, la repousse, la complice saute sur elle, la jetant à terre. Le pistolet est partagé entre les deux mains mais l'agent résiste avec volonté, force, reprend le dessus, brièvement toutefois. L'enragée la bloque au sol sous l'œil ravi de John Le Rouge qui maintient Jane sous l'impitoyable lame qui n'espère que trancher. L'arme se hisse en l'air par la complice, le bras de Lisbon tente de prendre l'avantage.**

**-Donnez-moi ce pistolet ! le disant sur un ton méchamment menaçant.**

**-Pas question ! la courageuse se défendant.**

**Au bout de quelques secondes, l'arme à feu est retournée vers Teresa qui ressent alors des sueurs froides. Alexa Schultz baisse le pistolet jusqu'à ce qu'il vise la battante, au niveau de la poitrine, Lisbon arrivant à l'éloigner petitement mais l'arme se rapproche à nouveau. Au dernier acte, elle réussit à la retourner, le doigt de l'amie de Kirkland est posé sur la détente, celle-ci presse, propulsant la balle en direction de l'estomac de la complice, le transperçant. Entendant le détonateur, le cœur du mentaliste fait une embardée, craignant le pire, terrifié tandis que le fameux tueur se demande si l'agent a été touché. Le poids du corps d'Alexa Schultz s'écroule, mortellement blessée. Teresa se dégage, se redresse, quelque peu assommée puis le cible avec son pistolet.**

**-Finalement, l'honneur revient aux dames ! ironisant avec dureté.**

**Ils se défient du regard qui signale l'ultime finalité.**

A suivre...


	14. Chapter 13

Bonjour à vous les lecteurs,

Ça y est! La fin de la trilogie a sonné. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que parmi certains d'entre vous, vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cette trilogie ou même quand vous l'avez prise en route. Je tiens à vous remercier pour l'avoir parcouru, les personnes qui l'on suivi à partir de révélations comme Julie. Thank you very much, Ssssssy également et particulièrement, toi, Juju. Tu sais déjà pourquoi. Je vous laisse en compagnie de ce tout dernier chapitre et merci encore. Bye, bye.

**P.S:**Thank you dear guest too for your review. I'm glad that you have found the chapter 12 exciting.

**-Vous avez le sang chaud !**

**-Je ne le répéterais pas ! Éloignez-vous !**

**Il sourit avec machiavélisme, recule d'un pas, Teresa croyant que dû à son arme braquée vers lui peut le calmer.**

**-J'aime votre autorité, force de caractère. C'est admirable !**

**-Je me fous de ce que vous aimez !**

**-Dommage ! et sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher, en réagissant à l'aide de son pistolet, celle de Kirkland, s'enfonce à la surface de l'abdomen avec cruauté, rapidité, douleur atroce qui fait hurler le mentaliste abominablement. La scène affreuse la fait basculer dans un trou noir, anéantie, extériorisant un cri bouleversant, strident, prononçant.**

**-Jane !**

**La lame ressort avec réactivité, un début d'hémorragie s'étend, le tissu de son gilet s'imbibant de sang. Elle est envahie d'une fureur dévastatrice intérieurement qui transpire sur son visage. Le couteau est ensuite dirigé en direction de la gorge alors que le consultant est déjà gravement blessé. Au moment où le diabolique se tient prêt à porter le coup de grâce, Lisbon vise la main gauche, tire, ciblant correctement, faisant hurler à son tour le barbare qui se recule de quatre pas, déséquilibré puis celle-ci se stupéfiant, se charge de conclure, donnant ce coup de grâce. Teresa se relève, tire une seconde fois, visant la poitrine, le regard empli de haine, de révolte, dans laquelle la douille va se loger, s'engouffrant dans l'orifice aortique. Robert Kirkland la fixe, l'expression choquée, frappée d'effroi, de stupeur en posant sa main droite sur la blessure. Ses forces s'amoindrissent d'une manière fulgurante, vacille derrière Jane et fatalement s'effondre à son tour sur le sol. La respiration de l'agent est haletante, son cœur bat à tout rompre, l'adrénaline redescend peu à peu, laissant tomber le pistolet dont le bruit résonne dans les parois. Elle se précipite alors vers Patrick, à moitié conscient, dénoue les liens à l'arrière de la chemise ainsi qu'aux chevilles et avec difficulté vu le poids de celui-ci, l'allonge à terre, plaçant sa tête sur ses genoux. Teresa fond en larme, causé par son état émotif, terrifiée qu'il puisse se laisser mourir.**

**-Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Jane ! Jane !**

**Le mentaliste la regarde, clignant des yeux qui se ferment, se rouvrent ainsi de suite. Elle enlève sa veste d'une façon inconfortable, ouvre les boutons de son gilet, l'écarte puis place la veste au niveau de sa tête afin de la caler.**

**-Essayez de fléchir vos genoux.**

**Le consultant s'exécute, affaibli, ne pouvant les monter plus haut tandis que Lisbon enlève son pull, sa peau frissonnant au passage due par l'angoisse. A l'aide de son vêtement, comprime à l'endroit de la blessure qui saigne abondamment. Ses lèvres embrassent les boucles, sa main droite caresse son front pendant que sa main gauche appuie fortement pour diminuer la pression de la plaie, en le rassurant, ébranlée.**

**-Je suis là. Je suis là. On va vous sortir d'ici. Tenez bon.**

**Son corps se balance malgré le poids de celui-ci, l'écrasant légèrement. Des larmes coulent sur son joli minois, ses yeux rougissent par les pleurs, tentant de se maîtriser afin qu'il ne ressente pas son chagrin, son bouleversement qui est pourtant palpable. Sa main presse, sa bouche dépose un baiser sur son front, chuchotant contre. Ça va aller. Ça va aller. Ne m'abandonnez surtout pas, Jane. Résistez. Je vous aime vous savez.**

**Il murmure son prénom.**

**-Teresa…..Teresa….**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Elle se penche au-dessus de sa figure, le bras du souffrant se lève lentement vers le collier offert, serre le pendentif puis accidentellement arrache la chaîne qui reste au creux de la paume avant que le bras ne retombe. Le consultant commence à perdre conscience, entendant des voix lointaines ainsi que Lisbon qui reconnait celles de Cho, Rigsby, criant afin de les mener jusque dans la pièce.**

**-On est ici ! Venez vite !**

**Elle sent le pouls de Jane ralentir, prenant peur, son souffle s'amenuisant. Les agents armés, pénètrent dans le lieu, constatant à quelques mètres devant, le corps sans vie de Kirkland ainsi que sur la gauche, celui d'Alexa Schultz. Ils s'attroupent ensuite autour de leur patronne, du mentaliste que celle-ci étreint, affligés par l'événement dramatique qui est survenu. L'ébranlement se lit dans leurs yeux. Kimball, Wayne réagissent en appuyant avec plus de force sur la blessure, Van Pelt appelant les secours de son côté. Face à Teresa, Rigsby, Cho remarquent la dévastation qui marque le visage de la supérieure, également eux-mêmes terrassés. Chacun tente tant bien que mal de positiver.**

**-Il va tenir. Il faut qu'il tienne.**

**Wayne s'adresse d'une manière vive, effrayée, à un Patrick Jane, le regard attristé, qui est sur le point de frôler le coma, lui prenant la main droite.**

**-Allez, mon vieux ! Ne nous fait pas faux bond ! Merde !**

**Grace prévient à ce moment que les secours sont en route. Lisbon serre à son tour les dents.**

**-Faites qu'ils arrivent à temps !**

**Van Pelt, larmoyante, s'assoit à côté de sa chef, la regarde avec tristesse, compassion, concernée, touchée par ce qui s'est produit. Celle-ci prend sa main, se forçant à la réconforter, se réconforter ainsi que Wayne et Kimball. Plusieurs minutes après s'être écoulées, les secours interviennent, descendent au sous-sol suite aux indications de Grace puis pratiquent sur place les premiers gestes. Le mentaliste est inconscient mais son pouls bat le transportent sur le brancard, suivi des agents qui observent à l'extérieur l'ambulance qui emmène leur ami. La police débarque sur les lieux plus tard, suivi du coroner, débarrassant les corps d'Alexa Schultz et celui que l'on pensait intouchable, inarrêtable, l'infâme, non regretté, John Le Rouge. Teresa témoigne de tout ça, racontant leur clavaire, faisant son rapport plusieurs jours après malgré le traumatisme subi.**

**Mort du tueur en série, le 23 février 2014, soit onze ans plus tard, vengeance qui fut radicalement déviée, ne pensant que ce serait elle qui le tuerait. Avant qu'il ne puisse avoir l'occasion de tuer Patrick Jane. Suite à ça, on peut dire que l'issue ne n'a pas été chaotique. Concernant le rapport rendu, il s'est avéré que le réseau de John Le Rouge fut démantelé en commençant par Ray Haffner qui avait piraté le système afin de permettre à Kirkland de rentrer en contact avec le CBI pour ainsi se tenir au courant d'informations importantes. Son expérience d'expert en écoute électronique, techniques de surveillance créatives, leur a permis de surveiller de près les moindres décisions, démarches à entreprendre, se renseignant sur la progression de l'enquête afin de s'assurer que personne ne craignait rien. L'agent de supervision a été incarcéré à la prison fédéral de Sacramento jusqu'à son jugement pour complicité, espionnage informatique quant aux autres serviteurs, ils furent exécutés pour désobéissance, déloyauté. Bret Stiles n'a pas pu être inquiété vu l'inexistence de preuve matérielle. Lui aussi, continuera à endoctriner, manipuler les âmes égarées qui errent dans ce monde. Il y a-t-il des complices supplémentaires ? A la connaissance du CBI, non mais on ne peut jurer de rien...**

**Cela fait maintenant trois semaines et demi que le mentaliste se remet doucement mais sûrement de sa blessure à l'abdomen. Cette après-midi du samedi 29 mars, s'étant rendu à son chevet, comme chaque jour depuis son admission à l'hôpital y compris Risgby, Cho, Van Pelt, espaçant à deux, trois jours d'intervalle, Teresa est assise, la chaise rapprochée du lit dans lequel repose le pauvre patient. La main de celle-ci caresse son visage, la contemple avec bonheur et surtout d'être en vie. Il pose la sienne dessus, la serrant avec amour.**

**-Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? lui demandant avec douceur.**

**-Le médecin m'a dit que je pourrais sortir en fin de semaine prochaine.**

**-Tant mieux !**

**-Ma blessure se cicatrise correctement d'après lui. puis ses yeux s'emplissent d'émotion qui influe sur le ton de sa voix. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait vous qui tuerait John Le Rouge ou plutôt Kirkland, sachant qui il était.**

**-Moi non plus. ne réalisant toujours pas.**

**-Ce que je planifiais depuis le jour où il a tué ma famille, c'est finalement vous qui l'avez accompli.**

**-Je l'ai fait pour vous sauver la vie. il hoche la tête, baissant les yeux. Vous voulez que je vous confesse quelque chose ?**

**Son regard se relève, pétillant de curiosité.**

**-Oui.**

**-Quand j'ai tiré, j'ai pensé étrangement à votre femme et votre fille, ressentant ce que vous auriez ressenti au moment de tirer. Je vous comprends tellement mieux maintenant.**

**La main de Jane serre celle de Teresa, ému par ce témoignage poignant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dévie de sujet, faisant allusion au collier.**

**-Vous pouvez ouvrir le tiroir, s'il vous plait. Lisbon l'ouvre, découvrant le pendentif, accroché à la chaîne dont le fermoir est cassé. celle-ci le prend, le tenant suspendu au-dessus du lit. Une des infirmières m'a rapporté que j'avais eu du mal à le lâcher tant mes doigts étaient rigides. et ajoute. Je ferais réparer le fermoir.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je le ferais réparer moi-même. puis le garde dans la paume de sa main.**

**Ses yeux bleus pénètrent son regard avec tendresse, la pousse doucement vers lui et l'embrasse, parvenant, chacun à envisager l'avenir ensemble.**

**Un mois plus tard, Patrick se rend seul sur les tombes d'Angela et Charlotte afin de se recueillir, les yeux remplis d'émotion, l'esprit envahi de souvenirs. Malgré qu'un bonheur lumineux soit entré dans sa vie sentimentale, la douleur de leur perte ne cessera jamais.**

**-Je vous aime tant ! Vous me manquez tellement !**

**Finalement, il se rend compte que la souffrance éprouvante éprouvée ne sait pas apaisée depuis que le tueur est mort. La vengeance ne guérit pas mais vous aide sans doute à survivre. Cela ne change rien, le comprenant à présent, la haine toujours vivante, néanmoins plus maîtrisée. Il s'assoit alors face aux pierres tombales, déposant les fleurs apportées, dessus, reste durant une heure, méditant sur son passé, son futur qui lui permet d'aimer à nouveau, différemment, culpabilisant sûrement. L'amour est toutefois éternel. Ce que l'on a en soi, on le garde en soi.**

**Quatre mois plus tard, après avoir obtenu une permission afin de se rendre à la prison fédéral où Ray Haffner est détenu sans en parler à Teresa, le 26 avril, Jane se retrouve face à lui pour s'entretenir curieusement avec, au parloir. De l'autre côté, le combiné à l'oreille, l'ancien agent de supervision, petit sourire en coin de bouche, le salue en le regardant fixement d'une manière réticente.**

**-Quelle surprise ! Je peux ainsi vous ajouter à ma liste des visiteurs qui est loin de représenter une longueur impressionnante. Vous comptez parmi, pourrait donner l'illusion de la raccourcir. le disant sur un ton ironique, rancunier.**

**-J'ai l'habitude de faire partie de la liste des pestiférés. affichant une expression neutre et ajoute. Alors ! Comment se déroule vos premiers mois au sein de la prison ? J'espère que vous avez une vue imprenable sur la cour des détenus. faisant preuve d'ironie également.**

**Haffner étire un demi-sourire crispé.**

**-Amusant ! Je crois discerner en vous une grande jubilation que de me voir enfermé entre quatre murs mais aussi de la frustration. le regardant d'une façon perçante avec nargue.**

**-Frustration ? le mentaliste se montre surpris, écarquillant les yeux sans perdre son assurance. Le prisonnier ne baisse pas la garde, n'émettant aucune réponse, préférant communiquer à cet instant par sa seule arme, le regard, en vue de l'intimider. Jane reformule l'interrogation. Pourquoi serais-je frustré, dites-moi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. A vous de me le dire !**

**Il sourit nerveusement, partageant une explication évidente, juste en brillant analyste que celui-ci est.**

**-Parce-que vous avez concocté un plan ingénieux qui consistait à opter pour l'emprisonnement en choisissant d'accepter que l'on vous juge coupable d'avoir servi les intérêts de John Le Rouge en ayant recours à l'espionnage informatique alors que vous êtes l'unique investigateur de toute cette manœuvre machiavélique.**

**Ray Haffner élargit son sourire, fièrement, amusé.**

**-Qu'allez-vous inventer là, Patrick ! John Le Rouge est mort ou alors vous avez reçu de sévères coups sur la tête qui vous ont rendu amnésique.**

**-Je l'ai cru en effet. Mais pas par rapport à ça, je vous rassure. répondant sur un timbre légèrement froid.**

**Le prisonnier reste silencieux, maintenant le sourire hypocritement puis après de brèves secondes, plongé dans le mutisme, il pose la question.**

**-Et par rapport à quoi ?**

**-A vous.**

**Le rire l'emporte.**

**-Vous êtes hilarant ! Moi ?**

**Les traits du mentaliste se durcissent.**

**-Je vous ai vu dans cette pièce même si cela fut de courte durée, pencher votre visage au-dessus du mien. et rit nerveusement. Je n'en n'étais pas certain car il faut dire que je me trouvais dans un état déplorable, assommé, la vision trouble, complètement dans le coltard. Jusqu'à il y a un mois, réalisant que je n'avais pas rêvé. puis bluffe. Bret Stiles s'est montré bien disposé à votre égard. C'est dingue comme les langues peuvent se délier quand sonne la fin!**

**Haffner modifie son air, fier en un contrarié, s'efforçant de le masquer du mieux possible.**

**-Bret Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que Bret Stiles à avoir avec moi ?**

**Le mentaliste sourit, sûr de lui.**

**-Parce-qu'il vous connait comme personne.**

**-Vous êtes naïf, alors !**

**-Non. répondant affirmativement d'une voix ferme, convaincue.**

**-A ce que j'ai cru entendre, il s'est exilé ailleurs. Comment auriez-vous pu ?**

**-Le téléphone ça existe.**

**-Oui, ça existe mais il ne prendrait certainement pas la peine de perdre son temps à des milliers de kilomètres pour vous parler de ce tueur. Pourquoi vous ne lâchez pas l'affaire ? Ce passé-là est résolu.**

**-Il le serait si vous aviez été à la place de Kirkland. Pourquoi ce manège machiavélique ? Combien en avez-vous sacrifié parmi tous vos disciples, complices ? le prisonnier sourit d'une façon malfaisante. Tout se lie finalement ! Votre position au sein du FBI comme au CBI, d'être membre de visualise où vous avez recruté Lorelei Martins en l'enrôlant, la manipulant mentalement afin qu'elle vous obéit docilement. Pour le résultat que ça a donné ! Quelle macabre, diabolique mise ne scène, vous avez scénarisé !**

**-Vous êtes fou !**

**Jane élargit un grand sourire, riant nerveusement également dû à la situation, son face à face avec Haffner.**

**-Oh, non ! Je ne le suis pas.**

**-Si vous êtes tellement sûr de ce que vous avancez, avertissez vos supérieurs, ouvrez une enquête.**

**-Cela ne servirait à rien. Vous vous gardez bien de ne pas laissez d'indice, trace de vos méfaits. Nous perdrions inutilement notre temps.**

**Il sourit de la même façon, soulagé, dédaigneusement aussi.**

**-Pauvre Patrick ! Vous êtes comme Don Quichotte. Vous vous battez contre des moulins à vent.**

**-Plus maintenant, non.**

**Une lueur d'inquiétude jaillit dans le regard de Ray Haffner malgré que son air maintienne de la fierté, du dédain.**

**-Croyez ce que vous voulez !**

**-C'est ce que je fais. Je ne crois que ce que je vois. J'ai une question à vous poser.**

**-J'écoute.**

**-Pourquoi vous teniez-vous en retrait lors des tortures qui m'ont été infligées sous votre commandement d'ailleurs ?**

**-Si vous aviez eu la berlue ?**

**-Vous aimeriez, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Le prisonnier baisse brièvement la tête, souriant, la relève et répond en déviant, ayant néanmoins un rapport avec la question précédente.**

**-Les criminels, les tueurs en série surtout, se délectent d'assister aux sévices que subissent les victimes en général. Vu la personnalité qu'ils se sont construites au fil des années, affûtant leurs techniques, développant leurs exigences. Ils acquièrent leur savoir-faire, devenant au fur et à mesure des experts dans la manière de manœuvrer, pouvant ainsi se permettre de se mettre en retrait car ils se trouvent alors au paroxysme de leur œuvre. Vient ensuite le tour du bourreau, celui qui prendra le relais car c'est son heure de gloire. L'exécution magistrale lui revient de droit. Faut-il encore qu'ils aient le temps car quand ils ne leur sont pas imparti…**

**Celui-ci le fixe d'une façon presque ténébreuse, l'expliquant en tant que fin connaisseur, donnant alors l'impression de se confesser au sujet de la manière de procéder, l'éloquence si vivante à ce moment que Jane en éprouve des frissons. Robert Kirkland s'est montré à la hauteur avec vous. Tel était John Le Rouge !**

**-Vous aviez orchestré tout ça. Le marionnettiste qui articule ses marionnettes en tirant les ficelles pour les diriger. En attendant, vous opériez, caché, derrière le rideau.**

**Haffner rit, le regard brillant, sûrement par l'analyse du mentaliste qu'il lui plait, le stimule.**

**-Belle observation ! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! Il y a bien une catégorie en effet de tueur en série qui est en nombre restreint, qui opère ainsi. Ces tueurs sont les plus dangereux, machiavéliques, sadiques. son iris s'assombrit, ne distinguant plus que de la noirceur, reflet de l'âme.**

**Jane le défit du regard.**

**-Je n'en doute pas.**

**-Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé. Kirkland était de cette trempe.**

**-Mais vous en êtes à l'origine. Une graine pourrie qui a germé dans la terre fertile, étendant ses racines tentaculaires afin de créer votre petit réseau, votre cercle de vendus, condamnées.**

**-Drôle de métamorphose, Patrick !**

**A cette seconde où il le prononce de cette façon, Jane est foudroyé par l'évidence, souriant réjoui ce qui interpelle Haffner.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous rend content ?**

**-Ce dénouement. C'est assez comique !**

**-Comique ? affichant légèrement de la vexation.**

**-Oui. De vous voir enfermé, vivant derrière les barreaux d'une prison.**

**-Je vais passer plusieurs années ici. C'est comique en effet !**

**-Comme ça, vous préservez votre réelle identité. C'est brillant ! Tout le monde se focalise uniquement sur la raison de votre arrestation sans penser que vous êtes le maître du jeu.**

**-Le maître du jeu ? affichant un expression flattée, esquissant un demi-sourire. Comme vous le dites si justement, un maître du jeu le devient grâce à celui qui lui enseigne quelque peu, le soutient, le protège, l'encourage sans vraiment savoir de quoi l'élève est capable.**

**-Vous faites référence à Bret Stiles?**

**Haffner agrandit son sourire en guise de réponse, le sous-entendant puis ajoute.**

**-Je vais vous faire une confidence. Un maître du jeu peut parfois ordonner afin que l'on exécute ses ordres. montrant les paumes de ses mains. Voyez-vous du sang ?**

**_Que faut-il alors comprendre_**** ? ****_Est-ce un aveu de sa culpabilité ou au contraire de son innocence _****?**

**-Elles n'en seront plus tâchées à présent.**

**Le prisonnier dévoile un air menaçant indirectement.**

**-Je vous conseille de profiter de votre nouvelle vie si on peut le dire. Teresa Lisbon est faite pour vous. D'ailleurs, elle a des points communs avec l'agent Ganaëlle.**

**Les yeux de Jane s'emplissent de colère qui le met en garde.**

**« -****_Si vous la touchez, je vous détruirais_**** ! »**

**-Prenez soin d'elle surtout ! Cela serait dommage. Ne faites pas la même erreur que vous avez commise ! Votre femme et votre fille méritaient un bonheur sans nuages. la colère du mentaliste se décuple, maîtrisant également sa tristesse qui se devine indéniablement dans son regard, les lèvres durcies. Vous n'auriez jamais dû ridiculiser le maître. articulant la phrase entière, finissant par. D'ici là, Patrick ! sonnant comme une promesse de retrouvailles.**

**Jane répond pareillement.**

**-D'ici là ! et chacun raccroche le combiné. le visiteur vengeur se lève ainsi que Ray Haffner, se baisse ensuite, enlève sa chaussure de droite comme si il était gêné par quelque chose, se relève, se tourne calmement, ajoutant. Oh ! Oui. J'oubliais ! pointe l'arme tenu dans sa main sans trembler puis tire à travers la vitre non blindée qui les sépare, sous l'œil tétanisé, ahuri de la cible ainsi que ceux qui les entoure, se couchant à terre, apeurés. Le prisonnier s'écroule tandis que posément, le mentaliste dit simplement. Le troisième est toujours le bon ! et jette le pistolet sur le sol.**

**En peu de seconde, il est plaqué avec brutalité afin d'être mis hors d'état de nuire, les gardiens le menotte puis le font sortir du parloir. Son visage ne transpire aucune émotion, il a accompli sa vengeance. Une heure plus tard, Lisbon est prévenue, ébranlée par son acte. Dans la pièce de détention, assise face à celui qu'elle aime, elle ne peut dissimuler son atterrement.**

**-Qu'as-tu fait ! le regard attristé.**

**Les doigts entrelacés, mains posées sur la table carré grise abîmée, relève ses yeux, abaissés jusque-là, au niveau des siens.**

**-Ce que je devais faire.**

**-Ce que tu devais faire ? le jugeant impartialement. Comment peux-tu résonner ainsi ? Es-tu fou ?**

**-Aliéné à ma vengeance, oui.**

**-As-tu mesuré les conséquences de ton acte ? Sais-tu ce qui t'attends comme peine carcérale ?**

**Il la regarde, consciemment, ayant mûrement réfléchit avant de commettre ce geste qui risque de le condamner à des années de prison, répondant avec douceur.**

**-Je le sais. Je n'ai pas agi en était d'inconscience mais de légitimité.**

**Teresa écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite par sa réponse, pensant que ses paroles sont vraiment inconscientes, pouvant lui porter préjudice, lui faisant remarquer avec lucidité.**

**-Dis ça devant un juge lors d'un procès ! Tu es sûr d'écoper de la peine maximale et te retrouver en psychiatrie, enfermé pour troubles mentaux.**

**-Je ne serais pas dépaysé. le disant avec une pointe d'humour qui ne la fait pas sourire.**

**-Je ne plaisante pas. L'heure est grave ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? fronçant les sourcils.**

**-Bien évidemment que je m'en rends compte ! Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.**

**-Ça ! Je te le confirme. Tu as tué Haffner de sang-froid devant des témoins horrifiés. Pourquoi ?**

**-Quand l'évidence s'impose rien n'est inébranlable.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ce genre de réponse ? C'est lié à John Le Rouge ?**

**-Oui.**

**Elle tape des poings sur la table.**

**-C'est pas vrai ! Alors même mort, il est encore présent !**

**-Il ne l'est plus. affichant une expression sombre.**

**Teresa s'interroge, effrayée.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, il ne l'est plus ? puis est frappée d'étonnement.**

**-Haffner ?**

**Patrick rebaisse la tête avant de la relever pour lui avouer ce dont celui-ci n'était pas certain au moment des faits.**

**-Dans la pièce, lorsque Kirkland m'a mis chaos dû à ses coups violents, répétés, je l'ai vu se pencher sur moi, l'air comblé, patientant quand viendrait son tour. Heureusement, il n'en n'a pas eu le temps. La manière dont tout s'est déroulé devant mes yeux, étant à moitié conscient, j'ai cru que je l'avais halluciné. C'est quand j'ai repris mes esprits petit à petit que j'ai eu l'intime conviction que je n'avais pas rêvé.**

**Elle se montre compatissante face à cette confession.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne m'en n'a pas parlé ? posant sa main sur la sienne tendrement.**

**Jane hausse juste les épaules, la mine néanmoins désolée, rajoutant.**

**-Je ne désire pas t'associer à un destin douloureux vu les circonstances.**

**Celle-ci se montre alors réactive, devinant le sens de cette déclaration, le refusant.**

**-Je ferais appui auprès du procureur, expliquant la situation, implorant la clémence. On cherchera des indices susceptibles de prouver ce que tu m'as raconté…. et la stoppe avec diplomatie.**

**-Teresa. Je suis reconnaissant des démarches que tu t'apprêterais à effectuer mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un crime ne peut pas rester impuni. Je dois en subir les conséquences.**

**-On trouvera un moyen. persistant dans sa détermination.**

**La main de Patrick resserre la sienne en témoignage d'amour. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle se sent perdue, lui en voulant.**

**-Que devenons-nous ? il baisse à nouveau la tête, coupable, sans émettre un mot. Une larme coule sur sa joue. Bien ! le disant comme résignée, demandant toutefois. Je voudrais savoir.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-As-tu ressenti une délivrance ?**

**-Après avoir tiré. Mais cette sensation n'est que de courte durée. On ne se délivre jamais de son passé complètement. On vit éternellement avec, s'adaptant. Je l'ai compris à cet instant.**

**Devant cet aveu, Lisbon ne le juge pas, comprenant à son tour ce qu'il pouvait éprouver depuis toutes ces années à supporter cette souffrance quotidienne d'avoir perdu Angela, Charlotte. Son sentiment fut le même quand elle tira sur Kirkland. Sa main se retire ensuite, se lève, le chagrin qui l'opprime mais avec dignité, dit uniquement.**

**-Je te tiendrais au courant.**

**-Teresa….. abattu intérieurement de la voir peinée, restant assit cependant, incapable de réagir pour la retenir, la rassurer. Tandis qu'il la fixe, celle-ci s'en va, pleurant librement en marchant dans le couloir et s'essuie le visage avant de passer l'autre porte.**

**Trois ans plus tard, après avoir reconsidéré les faits comme quand Patrick Jane s'était retrouvé incarcéré suite à l'acte commis dans ce centre commercial, le procureur appui la demande de l'opiniâtre agent Teresa Lisbon, décidant de sa libération. Ce qui a joué ? Arguments valables dus à des recherches entreprises sur le passé trouble de Ray Haffer, apportées comme preuves matérielles. Evidemment, cela n'excuse pas le geste vengeur mais vu les antécédents, il y exception. Curieuse justice, pensez-vous ? Peut-être lorsqu'il s'agit d'un tueur en série qui manipula, trompa le monde, sévissant durant ces nombreuses années à exécuter sadiquement des victimes pour la plupart sans défense. N'est-ce pas injuste ?**

**Patrick sort, appréciant d'être à nouveau en contact avec l'extérieur, sentir la brise tiède sur son visage, heureux surtout d'apercevoir au loin sa fidèle amie, son nouvel amour. Malgré que durant ces trois années, il reçut la visite régulière de ses collègues qui attendent son retour impatiemment, lui ayant déclaré chacun à leur tour. Le mentaliste marche en direction de Teresa, le cœur battant, sous un soleil radieux qui le suit. Arrivé près d'elle, il caresse son joli minois, émus tous deux.**

**-Tu m'as manqué. le regard empli d'amour.**

**-Tu m'as manqué aussi. s'étreignant avant de déposer un baiser sur la bouche de celle-ci.**

**L'avenir peut enfin s'envisager, se construire pierre par pierre. La force d'une union est indestructible quand elle s'élève vers les hauteurs inaccessibles. Cette pensée se conjugue à son passé, son présent.**

**« -****_A vous pour la vie_****. »**


End file.
